Обряд ухаживания (Courtship Rituals)
by Sevima
Summary: Снейпу приказано начать ухаживать за Гарри Поттером. Предупреждение: Гарри достиг только возраста согласия.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Все персонажи принадлежат госпоже Роулинг, а сама история уважаемой _**Meri. **_

**Warning:** Underage.

**AN:** я лишь переводчик.

**Название оригинала:** **_Courtship Rituals_.**

Отзывы были бы желательны.

* * *

\- Сссеверус, мой самый преданный слуга, - произнес Темный Лорд, попытавшись изобразить своим безгубым ртом подобие улыбки. - Думаю, ты кое-что скрыл от меня?

_Мерлин, что теперь?_ \- пронеслось у Снейпа в голове, пока он стоял на коленях в знак почтения, держа край мантии Волдеморта в руке. Волна беспокойства прошла по его телу.

\- Мой Лорд?

\- Ты не поведал мне о недавнем изменении симпатий одного мелкого монстра, что ты обучаешь, - уставился он в глаза зельевару пустым взглядом, который пугал больше любого другого.

Снейп тут же принялся мысленно перебирать, что же он забыл. Или, если точнее, о чем не доложил. Все это время он продолжал транслировать Темному Лорду подобающую дозу страха и замешательства, которые должны были быть в его мыслях при чтении.

\- Мой Лорд? - повторил Северус, легко качая головой.

\- Только не говори, что другие смогли заметить симпатию Поттера к тебе, а ты - нет.

\- Симпатию? - Снейп не понимал, о чем вообще речь. - Чувства Поттера по отношению ко мне такие же, как и всегда, мой Лорд.

\- Они изменились, Северус, - голос Темного Лорда звучал весьма уверенно. - Разве ты не заметил, что он ищет твоего внимания вне уроков?

\- Его поведение на уроках осталось прежним, - Снейп специально делал так, чтобы Поттер как можно чаще испытывал на себе его плохое настроение. Они слишком часто и слишком долго работают вместе, так что любая форма близости уже бы вышла наружу.

\- Мне дали понять, что именно его непослушание призвано привлечь к нему твое внимание.

Снейп молча склонил голову, гадая, действительно ли он мог пропустить что-то настолько важное. Но почти тут же фыркнул, вспомнив, как яростно Поттер орал на него как раз сегодня днем. Нет, нет там никакой симпатии. Уж точно не после снятых с его факультета двадцати очков и назначения этому безрассудному ребенку отработок с Филчем.

\- При всем уважении, мой Лорд, но, думаю, я бы заметил.

\- Ты не так уж и наблюдателен, как я погляжу.

_Это потому, что ты - дурак_, - подумал Снейп, лишь ниже склоняя голову, чуть ли не касаясь лбом пола.

\- Да, мой Лорд, - подобострастно пробормотал он.

\- У Поттера к тебе чувства. Я в этом уверен.

Вполне заслуженная ненависть - вот единственное чувство, что испытывал к нему Поттер, и Снейп прекрасно знал об этом.

\- Я не совсем...

\- Не перебивай меня! - тон голоса явно дал понять, что Северус был на волоске от Круциатуса.

Снейп уперся-таки лбом в пол и затаил дыхание, едва сдерживая дрожь во всем теле.

\- Да, мой Лорд.

\- Ты будешь поощрять эту симпатию, - Темный Лорд нехорошо рассмеялся. - Я даже не сомневаюсь в этом.

\- Почему, мой Лорд, я должен менять свое отношение к мелкому сопляку? - спросил Северус, посмев лишь ненамного приподнять голову, стараясь спрятать свой ужас от самой этой затеи. _Почему Темный Лорд отдал мне такой приказ?_ Подобное приказание не имело смысла, и Снейп все больше задавался вопросом, а не очередная ли это проверка на лояльность? Хотя, и это тоже не имело особого смысла. Его желудок сжался в нехорошем предчувствии.

\- Его чувства к тебе изменились. Разве это тебе не льстит?

Северус не знал, какой именно реакции ждет от него Темный Лорд, поэтому решил промолчать.

Волдеморт откинулся на спинку своего сидения, не отрывая тяжелого взгляда от мужчины:

\- Ты будешь поощрять его интерес, проводить с ним время. И, в конечном счете, соблазнишь.

До того, как смог себя остановить, Снейп вскинул голову. Он просто не мог поверить, что Темный Лорд даже просто предложил ему подобное. Но, если он не сможет отговорить Волдеморта от этой затеи, Снейпу действительно придется это делать.

\- Дамблдор не позволит...

\- Ты сделаешь так, чтобы Дамблдор не вмешивался в мои планы, - Темный Лорд предостерегающе направил на него палочку.

Поспешно пряча свой страх подальше, Снейп отчаянно пытался отыскать причину, почему он не может выполнить этот приказ.

\- Мой Лорд, Поттер еще студент. Я не могу соблазнить его и не потерять свою работу.

\- Нет? - Темный Лорд помолчал немного, но Снейп прекрасно сознавал, что можно и не надеяться, что он так быстро отказался от своей идеи.

Маг вновь зловеще рассмеялся.

\- Ты будешь за ним ухаживать. Да... именно так ты и поступишь. Это будет Официальное Ухаживание.

_Мерлин, он серьезно. От Официального Ухаживания отвертеться точно не получится_. Снейп закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, умоляя себя успокоиться. После чего выдавил из себя слабую улыбку:

\- Как мудро, мой Лорд. Дамблдор тогда и слова против меня сказать не сможет. Однако Официальное Ухаживание занимает месяцы. Даже когда оно принято.

\- Ты сделаешь так, чтобы оно было принято. Или же тебе придется объяснять мне, почему это не так. Ты убедишь щенка, что действительно хочешь ухаживать за ним.

_Единственная проблема_, - подумал Снейп, - _это то, что_...

\- Я ненавижу этого наглого ребенка, и никогда не делал из этого тайны. Поэтому, я не уверен, что смогу убедить хоть кого-то в обратном.

Ему не пришлось закрывать разум от вмешательства Темного Лорда. Наоборот, Северус хотел, чтобы тот знал, как сильно он не выносит Поттера и насколько отвратительна ему эта идея.

Взгляд красных глаз пригвоздил Снейпа к месту, и он был достаточно умен, чтобы изобразить ужас на своем лице.

\- Ты убедишь его в истинности своих намерений. У нас еще достаточно времени для твоих ухаживаний. До весны. А после ты сам приведешь его ко мне.

Снейпа замутило, и он поспешно вновь уткнулся лбом в каменный пол:

\- Да, мой Лорд. Как пожелаете.

Северус услышал тихий смешок у себя за спиной. _Малфой, кто же еще._ Он почти не сомневался, что тот был инициатором всей этой авантюры. Возможно, решил, что было бы крайне забавно, стравить его с Поттером. Целое мгновение Снейп всерьез размышлял, мог ли и Темный Лорд быть в этом замешан. Но после сам же и отклонил эту мысль. У Волдеморта напрочь отсутствовало воображение.

* * *

\- Чашку чая? - спросил Дамблдор и предложил Снейпу занять кресло напротив, около камина.

\- Спасибо, директор, - сев, он принял из рук старого мага чай и сделал большой глоток, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, скатывающегося ему в желудок и согревающего внутренности. Было бесполезно тянуть время и дальше, так что Снейп глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: - Мне было приказано начать Ухаживания за Гарри Поттером.

Дамблдор подавился своим чаем:

\- Прости?

Было приятно сознавать, что он все еще в состоянии шокировать старика.

\- Боюсь, кто-то поведал Темному Лорду, что Поттер имеет ко мне некоторые... нежные чувства.

\- Правда? Ничего об этом не слышал. Думаю, этого я бы точно не пропустил.

Как бы Снейпу не хотелось сказать Дамблдору, что он не может знать всего, неприятная правда заключалась в том, что директор знал очень много. Северус лишь тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Поттер имеет ко мне хоть какие-то положительные чувства. Мальчишка так же нагл и невоспитан, как и всегда. И даже более того, на мой взгляд.

\- Однако в прошлом году ты проводил с ним достаточно много времени. Помогая, тренируя. Так что, я думал, что он...

\- Даже учитывая все это, как я и сказал, я не заметил никаких изменений в его поведении. Сомневаюсь, что Поттер хотя бы плюнет в мою сторону, если я буду гореть.

\- Ну, ну, Северус. Ты перегибаешь палку, - возразил Дамблдор, улыбнувшись. - Возможно, он просто ищет внимания.

\- Мальчишка окружен вниманием своих обожателей. Ему не требуется чего-то большего, - сказав это, Снейп, все же, знал, что неправ. Даже не беря в расчет что-то еще, последние два года уроков Окклюменции показали ему, как мало Поттера интересует его известность.

\- Я поговорю с мальчиком. Посмотрим, смогу ли я заручиться его согласием, - по крайней мере, Дамблдор имел совесть не думать, что Поттер безоговорочно будет делать так, как захочет старик.

Снейп поднял взгляд на директора. Последнее, что ему требовалось, так это иметь дело с Поттером еще чаще, чем приходилось на данный момент. Уроков Защиты и Продвинутых зелий было и так вполне довольно.

\- Это необходимо?

\- Если ты хочешь ухаживать за ним, тебе понадобится его согласие, - просто ответил Дамблдор.

\- Должен ли я напомнить вам, что он студент, а я - его учитель? Вы и в самом деле собираетесь позволить это? - Северус искренне надеялся, что нет.

\- Волдеморт знает, что Официальные Ухаживания не нарушают школьных правил. Ведь это действительно лучший выход для учителя и ученика в сложившихся обстоятельствах, - хотя было видно, что Дамблдор этого не одобряет.

Что было к лучшему, раз Снейп тоже к этому не стремился.

\- Каких обстоятельствах? Их нет, ведь ни я, ни Поттер ничего друг к другу не испытываем. Кроме, конечно, отрицательных чувств, - если он научился терпеть несносного мальчишку, это еще не значит, что тот начал ему нравиться. - Я не собираюсь обращать в фарс один из наших самых почитаемых ритуалов. Даже ради вас.

\- Речь не обо мне, Северус. И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Нам нужна информация, которую ты приносишь. До тех пор, пока ты можешь делать это безопасно для себя, - Дамблдор посмотрел Северусу в глаза: в этом взгляде не было и намека на обычные веселые искорки.

К сожалению, понятие Дамблдора о том, что являлось безопасным, было достаточно относительным.

\- Да, сэр, - Снейп поборол в себе желание склонить голову. - Будет так, как вы хотите.

\- Так что, Северус, - подвел итог директор, - просто следуй ритуалу. А я поговорю с Гарри.

Ему было наплевать, насколько параноиком он выглядел, но настоял:

\- В моем присутствии.

\- Как пожелаешь. Думаю, после обеда будет удобнее всего.

Снейп поднялся на ноги:

\- Хорошо, сэр.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри поднял глаза. Ему не потребовалось и секунды, чтобы понять: если кто-то нависает над ним - это всегда не к добру, особенно, если это учитель, и уж совсем исключительно, если это некто с таким взглядом, как у одного профессора.

\- Мистер Поттер, - произнесла МакГонагалл еще более суровым тоном, нежели обычно. - Директор желает видеть вас у себя в кабинете после ужина.

\- Да, мэм, - вежливо ответил Гарри и опустил вилку в остывающую еду, как только декан его факультета отошла. Его аппетит ушел вслед за ней.

\- И что ты натворил теперь? - спросила Гермиона, проводив МакГонагалл взглядом. Сейчас она была "Старостой".

\- Я ничего не сделал. Я даже не гулял после отбоя, - _часто_, - добавил он про себя. Иногда его уроки по Защите заканчивались довольно поздно, и Снейп никогда не упускал своего случая.

Рон взглянул на него понимающе, но ничего не сказал.

\- Что ж, если директор хочет тебя видеть, то ты точно что-то натворил, - едко и слишком обвиняюще, по мнению Гарри, ответила Гермиона.

_Опять двадцать пять._ Ее тон раздражал Гарри все сильнее.

\- Необязательно, - встрял в разговор Невилл и тут же покраснел. Став старше, он все чаще начал высказывать свои мысли вслух. - То есть, это может быть...

\- Я знаю, о чем ты, - прервала она его на полуслове, и Невилл тотчас замолчал.

Гарри повторил позу девушки, но с Гермионой это редко срабатывало. Она перевела свой командирский взгляд на Поттера.

\- Ты постоянно исчезаешь. Мы никогда не знаем, где ты. Неудивительно, что ты снова во что-то вляпался.

Обычно командный тон подруги его совершенно не трогал, но, после МакГонагалл и нехорошего предчувствия где-то в области желудка, Гарри совершенно не хотел все это выслушивать. Он сочувственно посмотрел на Невилла, прежде чем перевести уже сердитый взгляд на Гермиону.

\- Я не знаю. Но думаю, что скоро это выясню, - бросив это, Гарри поднялся из-за стола и повернулся к ней спиной.

\- Гарри, - виновато позвала Гермиона. - Я не имела в виду...

Он был не в настроении с ней разговаривать прямо сейчас:

\- Увидимся позже, - и зашагал прочь из зала, прямиком к горгулье.

Директор уже ждал его на нижней ступеньке.

\- Пойдем, мой мальчик. У нас есть, что обсудить.

\- Что именно? - спросил Гарри, стараясь успокоить свои расшалившиеся нервы. Он встал на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, и она тут же пришла в движение. - То есть...

\- Нет, все в порядке.

Успокоившись, Гарри молча сел в предложенное директором кресло и отказался от предложенного сладкого угощения. Его желудок не желал принимать что-либо до того, как выяснится, что происходит.

Минуту спустя дверь снова открылась, впуская в кабинет… профессора Снейпа. Гарри резко выдохнул. Зельевар был последним человеком, которого он хотел сейчас видеть. Его присутствие обычно означало что-нибудь очень неприятное, часто именно для Гарри.

\- Вы ему еще не сказали, директор? - Снейп сел без приглашения.

\- Нет, Северус, мы только что вошли. Почему бы тебе самому не объяснить мистеру Поттеру сложившуюся ситуацию? - спросил Дамблдор, усевшись за свой стол.

Гарри снова выдохнул. Ему захотелось закричать, чтобы они просто рассказали ему все, и, в обход его желанию, его нервы натянулись еще сильнее.

Снейп посмотрел на Поттера и ухмыльнулся.

\- Мне дали понять, что вы испытываете... - Снейп остановился на секунду, и его губы сердито поджались, - некоторые, скажем так, нежные чувства ко мне.

\- Что?! - Гарри и не знал, что тон его голоса может быть таким высоким, более того, он не мог поверить в то, что Снейп только что произнес. - Вы шутите?!

\- Я совершенно уверен, что не шутил, Поттер, - выражение лица мужчины стало еще более неприятным. - Сам Темный Лорд сказал мне, что это правда.

Гарри подумал, что засмеяться ему в лицо стоило бы всех снятых баллов, но подавил это желание.

\- Что ж, я могу заверить вас, что это ложь. Я бы знал. Поверьте.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - горько усмехнувшись, Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла. - Однако у нас проблема.

Гарри проигнорировал предупреждение своего нутра и ухмыльнулся Снейпу.

\- И какая же? Мне совершенно пофиг, во что там верит Волдеморт.

Снейп откинул волосы с лица и огрызнулся:

\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора. Ваша наглость просто поражает, Поттер. Удивительно, как вы еще живы.

_Ублюдок_, - подумал Гарри. Если он в любом случае потеряет баллы, то он просто обязан отомстить Снейпу.

\- Не отходите от темы - в чем наша проблема?

\- Проблема в том, что Темный Лорд думает, что вы... испытываете некоторые чувства ко мне, - Снейп произнес это так, будто каждое слово имело мерзкий привкус. - Поэтому он приказал мне начать ухаживать за вами. Официально.

\- Начать ухаживать за мной? Типа встречаться? Ходить с вами на свидания? Да ни хрена подобного!- Гарри заставил себя усмехнуться, но его желудок неприятно сжался от нехорошего предчувствия.

\- Еще минус десять баллов за неуважение.

\- Это не неуважение. Это правда. Вы не можете заставить меня встречаться с вами. Это точно должно нарушать какие-нибудь правила, - Поттер умоляюще посмотрел на Дамблдора.

\- Какая ирония... Самый главный нарушитель школьных правил...

\- Северус, - последовало предупреждение со стороны директора.

\- Вычтенные баллы не могут быть возвращены, - с самодовольством в голосе сообщил Снейп. - Это не свидания. Я бы в жизни не начал встречаться с кем-то столь же невежественным, как вы.

Гарри сжал челюсть и досчитал до десяти. Потом в обратную сторону.

\- Если это не свидания, тогда что? – отчеканил он.

\- Существует огромная разница между Официальными Ухаживаниями и свиданиями, как вы это называете. Они предполагают совершенно разное поведение. Если бы вы хоть немного интересовались культурой волшебного сообщества, в котором живете, вы бы это давно поняли, - Снейп посмотрел на Гарри в высшей степени снисходительно.

\- Северус, - произнес Дамблдор, привлекая к себе внимание. - Это не поможет мальчику понять.

_Да_, - подумал Гарри, - _это совсем не поможет_. Все произошедшее лишь добавило ему причин, чтобы ответить отказом на то, что они, без сомнения, попросят его сделать.

\- И что это за разница?

На миг ему показалось, что Снейп может не ответить, но потом тот обреченно вздохнул.

\- Разница в том, что Официальные Ухаживания обычно заканчиваются Свадьбой. Это один из самых священных и почитаемых наших обрядов.

\- Я не понимаю, - произнес Гарри, будучи искренне поставлен в тупик. - Как помолвка может быть важнее свадьбы?

\- Это Магические Ухаживания, - Снейп так произнес эту фразу, словно это должно было всё объяснить.

Не объяснило. Так как этот "не ответ" лишь добавил мальчику раздражения, задавать новые вопросы он не решился. Гарри был уверен, что получит такой же раздражающий ответ.

\- А вам бы захотелось ухаживать за мной без приказа Волдеморта?

\- Не захотелось бы. Ни в малейшей степени. И ни по какой причине. Поверьте, это последнее, что я хотел бы сделать, - тон его голоса был столь ровным, что Гарри не мог не согласиться.

\- И вы поверьте мне, что эта идея нравится мне не больше, чем вам, - огрызнулся Гарри. Сама идея встречаться со Снейпом вызывала у него тошноту. Он - буквально - не мог придумать ничего хуже. Ну, может быть, если бы на месте зельевара оказался Люциус Малфой или сам Волдеморт. Гарри был рад, что он отказался от леденцов.

Дамблдор негромко кашлянул - его терпение, похоже, подошло к концу.

\- Как бы то ни было, Гарри, нам требуется твое содействие...

Даже несмотря на то, что он подозревал такой поворот, от слов директора его желудок сделал кувырок, так что Гарри прервал старика прежде, чем тот закончил.

\- Я не собираюсь обручаться с этим убл... с профессором Снейпом. Извините, но нет.

\- Никто, вообще-то, и не просит тебя всерьез...

\- ...Мерлин упаси... - выплюнул Снейп.

\- Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты хорошо обдумал сложившуюся ситуацию, - Дамблдор произнес это словно просьбу, как, собственно, и всегда, даже когда это было не так. Как сейчас.

Несмотря на все усилия, внутри него начала закипать обида. Он знал, что у него нет особого выбора.

\- Выбор без выбора, - сказал он. Если бы он не согласился, он все равно не смог бы находиться рядом со Снейпом, когда это было бы неизбежно - в его классе или на уроках защиты. Воспоминания о прошлогодних уроках Окклюменции промелькнули у него в голове, и он вздрогнул. Определенно, Гарри не собирается находиться около Снейпа без особой причины.

\- Если вы попробуете унизить меня любым способом, когда нам необходимо будет находиться рядом на людях, я прокляну вас на месяц вперед, - Снейп поймал его взгляд и неприятно усмехнулся. - Более того, я назначу вам столько отработок, что вы никогда больше не увидитесь со своими однокурсниками. И это будет только начало.

Какая-то часть Гарри захотела возразить, что он и так почти не видится со своими друзьями, особенно с Роном и Гермионой, но ему вдруг пришло в голову, что если Снейп уже начал угрожать, то, возможно, это можно использовать в свою пользу.

\- Знаете, это явно не поможет вам заставить меня согласиться на ваше предложение, профессор.

Снейп покраснел так, что стало похоже, что он сейчас взорвется:

\- Я вообще-то не планировал...

\- Конечно, планировал, - прервал его Дамблдор. - Если мне будет позволено сказать, то это должен быть Официальный Обряд Ухаживания со всеми сопутствующими церемониями.

\- Что такого особенного в Официальных Ухаживаниях? - Гарри вдруг очень остро почувствовал недостаток знаний о культуре волшебников.

\- Выясните это сами, - в голосе Снейпа звучала доселе неслыханная Поттером ярость. - Вам пригодятся эти знания, когда вы выберете какого-нибудь счастливца или счастливицу, с которым захотите связать свою жизнь.

Бывало, он не испытывал такой сильной ненависти к Снейпу, например, когда Снейп работал с ним над Защитой, учил тому, что ему необходимо было знать, чтобы выжить в грядущем сражении, и в эти моменты Гарри мог забыть, каким сальноволосым ублюдком он был. Те ситуации были редкостью, и прямо сейчас он даже не мог их вспомнить.

Прямо сейчас он ненавидел Снейпа каждой клеточкой своего тела так сильно, как только может шестнадцатилетний мальчишка.

Гарри усмехнулся так неприятно, как только мог.

\- По крайней мере, если я начну ухаживать за кем-то, он скажет "да" сам. И мне не понадобится, чтобы он притворялся, будто я ему действительно нравлюсь.

\- Если кто-то выберет меня, то я буду знать, что это из-за меня лично, а не по какой-то иной причине, - тон Снейпа был устрашающим, как и его выражение лица.

Хуже всего было то, что Гарри знал, что зельевар прав. Он почувствовал, что его плечи начали опускаться, но не позволил себе раскиснуть, сел прямо и встретил непроницаемый взгляд Снейпа.

\- Если бы вы только могли...

\- Джентльмены, - голос Дамблдора ворвался в их противостояние, - от вас требуется всего лишь сделать видимость хороших отношений. На время.

\- Это невозможно, - заверил его Гарри, сверкнув глазами в сторону Снейпа. - Я не могу ТАК лгать.

\- Постарайтесь вести себя цивилизованно друг с другом на людях, это все, о чем я прошу, - ответил директор. Его голос звучал так, будто он не верил в саму возможность того, о чем просил.

Это было хорошо, так как Гарри не был уверен, что сможет это сделать.

\- Да, сэр.

Дамблдор сверлил взглядом Снейпа до тех пор, пока тот не кивнул.

\- Я надеюсь, не нужно напоминать о том, что об этом разговоре никто не должен знать, - выражение лица Дамблдора было непреклонно.

Черт, ему так нужен был совет Гермионы и Рона...

\- Хорошо. Что я должен делать? - спросил Гарри, в то время как его желудок сделал очередной кульбит.

\- Я знаю, что это может показаться для вас невозможным, но вы должны следовать моим указаниям. Потребуется несколько публичных обрядов, и вы должны будете делать вид, что принимаете их.

Каждый раз, как ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое, Поттер останавливал себя и просто кивал. Он мог сказать сразу, что это будет Адом на земле.

\- Да, сэр.

* * *

Снейп подготовился к первому этапу обряда: он долго и тщательно принимал ванну, подровнял волосы и ногти, надел простую, просторную мантию прямо на голое тело. Как он ни старался это отрицать, но он ощущал некоторое предвкушение, проходящее сквозь него.

Еще до того, как стал взрослым и не растерял остатки юношеского оптимизма, Северус собрал необходимые символические предметы для Ритуального Стола. Когда же он повзрослел, и реальность разрушила его ранние надежды, он должен был признать маловероятность того, что когда-нибудь использует их. Так что вместе с остатками его детских надежд, он убрал в дальний ящик и ритуальные вещи и продолжил жить, стараясь забыть об их существовании. И вот они ему понадобились, удивив этим его чуть ли не больше, чем то, для кого именно они потребовались.

Даже зная, что все это не по-настоящему, он не позволит себе осквернить обряд неуважением. И под страхом смерти он не признался бы, что, как бы он ни старался вытравить это из себя, маленькая часть его сердца все еще надеялась.

Он собрал артефакты, требующиеся для обряда, и, притормозив около шкафчика с зельями, чтобы прихватить необходимые травы, отправился в Большой Зал. Обряд должен был быть осуществлен в публичном месте, но так, чтобы никто этого не видел. Большинство людей обычно делало это в родительском саду, чтобы родственники и гости видели стол, а Суженый или Суженая могли соответствующим образом ответить.

У Снейпа не было ни родителей, ни дома, так что он будет отталкиваться от того, что есть.

Босыми ступнями он беззвучно прошел по холодному полу. Магией он перенес низкий столик в угол зала и расставил на полу вокруг него Предметы. Он постарался представить себе Суженого, но, так как это был Поттер, было затруднительно сохранять уважительный настрой мыслей, как того требовал обряд.

Он поднял белую свечу и установил ее на столе. Она символизировала чистоту мыслей, тела и духа, на что он больше не мог претендовать, но если он желает этого, оно так и будет. Ну или так было в теории. Представим, что так и есть. Даже в мыслях он не будет фыркать по этому поводу.

Глиняная миска с благовониями была аккуратно поставлена рядом со свечой. Аромат трав символизировал дом и очаг, которые он предлагал своему Суженому. Галлеон, легший рядом с миской, означал его состоятельность.

Последним предметом был стеклянный цилиндр на подставке. Внутри него он, с помощью заклинания, зажег небольшое пламя, которое будет гореть в течение следующих двух недель.

Завтра Снейп начнет следующий этап, означающий Объявление о Намерениях. И он мог только надеяться, что Поттер сделает, как обещал, и не выставит его всеобщим посмешищем.

Тогда, когда время, отведенное для Объявления, истечет, он просто уберет маленький столик и расставленные на нем предметы. Он ощущал некоторое удовлетворение от осознания, что провел обряд как положено, даже если знал, что ему откажут.

А после он просто сообщит Темному Лорду, что сделал все, что смог, но Поттер не откликнулся. Ответ же Темного Лорда, без сомнения, будет быстрым и окончательным. Снейп старался об этом не думать.


	3. Chapter 3

Снейп закрыл за собой дверь в Большой зал и прислонился к ней спиной на пару мгновений. Он отбросил все мысли о том, что Темный Лорд может сотворить с ним, если он провалит задание. Сейчас мужчина хотел насладиться "привкусом" проведенного ритуала. Даже если он не собирался делать что-то большее, чем сегодняшняя церемония, теплые чувства, зародившиеся у него в груди в результате обряда, были слишком приятны, чтобы отпускать их так сразу.

Он вел себя, как дурак, и прекрасно об этом знал. Это все был один большой фарс. Трюк, чтобы одурачить Темного Лорда, демонстрируя свою лояльность. Все это не по-настоящему.

Оттолкнувшись от двери, он направился в подземелья, желая побыстрее оказаться в своей кровати.

Как назло, ему навстречу вышла профессор Вектор. Он тихо застонал. Она, конечно, не была последним человеком, которого он хотел сейчас видеть. На самом деле, по большей части он находил беседы с ней достаточно интересными, а ее ум - изобретательным. Но сейчас он ни с кем не хотел разговаривать.

\- Северус, что ты тут делаешь так поздно? - она осмотрела его с головы до пят, на секунду задержавшись на торчащих из-под мантии босых ногах.

\- Мне не спалось, - солгал Снейп. Он вздрогнул, когда сквозняк, гуляющий по коридорам замка, забрался ему под одежду, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками.

\- Сейчас уже слишком холодно гулять по коридорам в таком виде, - Вектор кивком указала на его тонкую мантию. - С чего бы это тебе вести себя так непредусмотрительно? Ты подхватишь воспаление легких.

Почувствовав себя так, будто ему делают выговор, словно малому ребенку, Северус сердито уставился на нее:

\- Не думаю, что тебя это как-то касается...

Еще раз оглядев мужчину, Вектор склонила голову набок и прищурила глаза:

\- Больше похоже, что ты оделся специально для ритуала.

\- Даже если и так, это тебя не касается, - произнес Снейп таким тоном, которого справедливо опасался каждый студент Хогвартса.

Вектор, конечно же, проигнорировала угрозу в его голосе. Выпрямившись, она посмотрела зельевару в глаза:

\- Это меня касается, раз уж я являюсь учителем этой школы. И все, что тут происходит, влияет на меня и моих подопечных.

\- Как бы то ни было, это частное дело. И никого из вас оно не касается, - Северус совершенно не желал продолжать этот разговор.

\- Так это все же ритуал, - усмехнулась женщина, выгнув бровь. - Сейчас не подходящее время для ритуалов, связанных с луной. И, к тому же, ты все равно не того пола для большинства из них.

Как же он хотел, чтобы она заткнулась. Сделав шаг навстречу, он угрожающе посмотрел ей в глаза:

\- Вектор...

\- И не то время года для ритуалов, завязанных на солнцестояние, - продолжила она с отсутствующим видом, будто мысленно просматривала список всех возможных волшебных обрядов.

Может, так оно и было. Но это не значит, что он обязан все это выслушивать. Снейп рыкнул:

\- Вектор...

\- Ну же, Северус, ты разбудил мое любопытство. - Да она смеется над ним!

И хотя Снейп старался не быть излишне грубым с остальными преподавателями, она довольно быстро исчерпывала весь его запас терпимости к человеческой глупости.

\- Как я уже сказал, это тебя не касается.

Должно быть, что-то в его голосе, все же, ее насторожило, раз в ее взгляде появилось беспокойство.

\- Надеюсь, это не связано с темными искусствами?

\- Не будь идиоткой. В Хогвартсе нельзя заниматься темной магией. Защита не позволит, - Снейп не понимал, как можно быть такой умной и такой дурой одновременно.

\- Правда? Я не знала.

\- Как это не знала?

Ее взгляд потяжелел, и теперь она выглядела по-настоящему сердитой.

\- Раз уж я никогда не занималась темной магией, то мне и не было необходимости знать о защите.

Женщина была убийственно серьезной.

\- И никто тебе об этом не рассказывал? Как долго ты уже преподаешь?

\- С чего бы кому-то мне об этом рассказывать? - прошипела Вектор. - И ты прекрасно знаешь, сколько уже я здесь преподаю.

Она родилась и выросла среди магглов. Видимо, в этом все дело, предположил зельевар. И вновь сквозняк, забравшийся ему под мантию, заставил мужчину вздрогнуть.

\- Я уверен, что в любую другую ночь, это был бы весьма любопытный разговор. Однако сейчас я хотел бы вернуться к себе.

Легко поклонившись, он развернулся, и собрался уйти.

Вектор остановила его, взяв за руку.

\- Ты так и не сказал, что это был за ритуал.

\- Нет, не сказал, - скинув ее руку, Снейп окинул ее насмешливым взглядом и двинулся прочь по коридору.

* * *

\- Что это? - спросил Гарри следующим утром, кивнув в сторону столика со свечой, оставленного в одном из углов Большого зала.

Рон и Гермиона одновременно повернули голову в указанном направлении, но только Рональд расширил глаза в узнавании.

\- Думаю, это Ритуальный Стол, - произнес Уизли, направившись к гриффиндорскому столу.

Гарри же решил подойти поближе, удивляясь, почему никто этого еще не сделал, но был остановлен другом.

\- Нет.

\- Почему? - ему было любопытно. Тем более, что он знал, кто его здесь оставил и что все это значит.

\- Потому что это будет невежливо. Стол - это личное, - произнес Рон таким тоном, будто Гарри должен был это и так знать.

\- Но тогда почему его оставили в таком людном месте? - спросила Гермиона. Похоже, она тоже ничего об этом не слышала. Впервые на памяти Поттера.

\- Ты не знаешь? - выражение недоверия на лице Рональда быстро сменилось крайней радостью. - Неужели есть что-то, что я знаю, а ты - нет?

\- Есть множество вещей, о которых я ничего не знаю, но я не боюсь это признавать и заполнять пробелы, - выглядя весьма недовольно, Гермиона сложила руки на груди. - Мне незачем знать что-то о волшебных брачных ритуалах. В ближайшее время эта информация мне вряд ли бы пригодилась.

Рон лишь ухмыльнулся:

\- Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе могут понадобиться эти знания. Возможно, ты захочешь заполнить пробел прямо сейчас.

\- Прямо сейчас - вряд ли. Займусь этим после ужина, - девушка кинула заинтересованный взгляд на Стол. - Итак, почему он стоит тут, если это личное?

\- Это ритуал Официального Признания. Который проводится в одиночку. Но в таком месте, в которое твоя Суженая или Суженый могут легко попасть. Так что, если они хотят принять Официальное Признание, им надо лишь поставить рядом свою собственную свечу и зажечь ее.

\- Как человек узнает, что это именно для него? - спросил Гарри.

\- Объявление о Намерениях, которое следует сразу после. Человек, который оставил этот стол, должен будет трижды пригласить свою Суженую или Суженого.

У Гарри были еще вопросы, но он справедливо полагал, что не стоит привлекать лишнего внимания ни к себе, ни к Снейпу.

\- По-нятно, - Гермиона имела привычку как бы разрывать слова пополам, когда не совсем что-то понимала и раздражалась от этого незнания.

\- Давайте уже поедим, - напомнил Рон, продолжив свой путь к гриффиндорскому столу.

\- Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала себя так, будто никогда не будешь знать о волшебном мире достаточно? - обратился к подруге Гарри.

\- Нет. Я провожу исследования и разбираюсь в вопросе, - ответила она как ни в чем не бывало, будто это было ответом абсолютно на все.

Может, этого было достаточно для нее, но Гарри все больше и больше впадал в уныние оттого, что от него чего-то ждут, но не объясняют, зачем и для чего это нужно. Это сводило с ума.

\- Есть столько вещей, о которых мы не имеем ни малейшего представления, а они все считают, что все с точностью до наоборот.

\- Если ты читал... - Гермиона осеклась на полуслове, увидев выражение лица друга. - Я не позволяю этому меня беспокоить.

Она врала. Гарри знал, что это ее беспокоит. Именно поэтому она так часто отвечала цитатами из книг. Но он не мог винить ее за это. Это беспокоило и его самого.


	4. Chapter 4

Со вздохом облегчения Гарри открыл дверь в Выручай-комнату. После опыта пятого курса Дамблдор решил, что уроки Окклюменции все-таки лучше проводить где-нибудь вне кабинета Снейпа. Это имело смысл в силу того, что ни он, ни сам Снейп не желали находиться рядом друг с другом. Плюс, нейтральная территория для встреч была именно тем, в чем Гарри очень нуждался.

К концу прошлого года он овладел-таки Окклюменцией, и они перешли к Защите.

Теперь же, когда предполагается, что их должны видеть вместе, Поттер гадал, вернутся ли они в кабинет Снейпа или нет. И так как зельевар ничего не сообщил по этому поводу, он пришел на урок в соответствии с расписанием.

Комната была абсолютно пуста – до голых каменных стен. Это никогда не было хорошим знаком. С тех пор, как они со Снейпом приступили к изучению различных защитных техник, дуэли один-на-один были редкостью. И Гарри не был уверен, что хотел бы встретиться с профессором лицом к лицу прямо сейчас.

Не сказав ни слова, Снейп атаковал, запустив в него огненный шар.

Гарри моргнул и отступил в сторону, так что шар попал в стену у него за спиной.

\- У тебя не всегда будет такая возможность, - ответил Снейп, запуская в мальчика серию таких же шаров в произвольном порядке.

И, в чем профессор и не сомневался, Гарри не смог увернуться ото всех. Один задел его плечо, проделав дыру в мантии.

\- Ублюдок, - недовольно выругался Поттер. – Можно не портить мою одежду.

Вместо ответа Снейп запустил в него еще несколько огненных шаров, на этот раз очередью.

\- Ладно! – зло крикнул Гарри и скинул местами тлеющую мантию на пол. – Так, значит?

Но, взглянув на Снейпа, Гарри внезапно осознал, что профессор еще только разминается. Почувствовав, как сжался его желудок, мальчик постарался напомнить себе, что Снейп не убьет его, тем более, сейчас, когда Гарри ему зачем-то нужен.

\- Ты вообще знаешь, как делать Щит? – выражение лица Снейпа было снисходительным, будто у командира, дающего своему подчиненному понять, что именно он думает о его способностях.

\- Конечно, знаю! – выкрикнул Гарри, его терпению подходил конец, но и страх лишь увеличивался.

\- Ну так используй его, - голос Снейпа был мягок и опасен.

Гарри постарался сотворить щит, но первый же огненный шар, что запустил в него Снейп, пролетел сквозь него, будто того и не было. _Черт_, - подумал Гарри, пересматривая свою еще недавнюю веру в то, что профессор его не убьет. Ему не нужно волноваться из-за Волдеморта: он совершено точно не переживет эту тренировку.

\- Бесполезно. Как я и думал, - Снейп опустил взгляд и усмехнулся.

\- Спасибо, что подмечаете очевидное, - Гарри уставился на сальноволосого ублюдка. – Почему бы вам не сделать что-то полезное. К примеру, объяснить, что я делаю не так.

Ухмылка Снейпа стала лишь снисходительнее:

\- Всегда ищешь легких путей, не так ли? Десять очков с Гриффиндора.

\- Это не особо помогло, - Поттер тоже попытался усмехнуться, но даже в злющем состоянии у него это не получилось и в половину так же хорошо, как у Снейпа.

\- Используй варианты, - Снейп сказал это так, будто каждый должен знать как минимум несколько. – Какие еще щитовые чары ты знаешь?

\- Никаких. Это первое и единственное. – О, как же он ненавидел просить, но они оба знали, что Поттер загнан в угол. Мальчишка сложил руки на груди. – Не могли бы вы научить меня и другим?

Снейп издал такой звук, будто Гарри спросил что-то, что ему не положено было знать. _Черт подери, это очень раздражает._

\- Поправьте меня, если я ошибусь, но разве я здесь не ради того, чтобы вы меня учили? Не поэтому ли я ввязался в эту помолвку с вами? - Гарри знал, что переступил черту еще до того, как лицо Снейпа окаменело.

\- Ввязался в помолвку, так? Ты - глупый, избалованный мальчишка. Тебе стоит быть благодарным за то, что я трачу свое личное время, обучая тебя.

Гарри нахмурился:

\- У вас не было выбора, как и у меня. Дамблдор заставил вас.

\- Для тебя - "профессор Дамблдор". Минус десять баллов - за неуважение, - прорычал Снейп ему в лицо. - И ты должен быть вдвойне благодарен за предоставленную возможность, которой просто обязан воспользоваться. Ты умеешь читать, не так ли? Но у тебя, конечно, никогда не возникало желания искать что-то самостоятельно. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что тебе могут пригодиться знания о том, как защитить себя?

Гарри почти физически чувствовал желание профессора вызвать его на дуэль.

\- Почем мне знать? Как будто у меня когда-то были хорошие учителя по защите. Ну, кроме третьего курса.

\- Ты слишком преувеличиваешь заслуги оборотня, - едко произнес Снейп. - Очевидно, он учил тебя не достаточно усердно.

\- По крайней мере, он научил меня хоть чему-то, чего я не могу сказать об остальных, включая и этот год, - Гарри знал, что и Снейп мог бы научиться у профессора Люпина паре вещей, но счел лучшим промолчать об этом.

\- Даже если и так, сейчас тебе это не помогает, - ответил Снейп слегка изменившимся голосом. - Большинство щитов - лишь вариации трех основных типов, - и начал объяснять, чем каждый отличается и как работает. - Я дам тебе несколько книг. А сейчас мы будем отрабатывать то щитовое заклинание, которое ты знаешь, - и, не давая Гарри времени на подготовку, ударил его вновь.

Гаррин щит продержался одну минуту и исчез.

\- Разве вы не собирались показать мне, как выставлять щит прежде, чем атаковать? Или вы просто хотите навредить мне?

\- Сконцентрируйся, ты, глупец. Используй свою силу. Вот как! - голос профессора звучал одновременно раздраженно и разочарованно.

Но Гарри было все равно.

\- Я так и делаю, черт подери! - его щит выдержал две атаки и исчез.

\- Сконцентрируйся! - похоже, Снейп воспринял то, что Поттер не может сотворить жизнеспособный щит, как личное оскорбление.

Вспотев и тяжело дыша, Гарри старался контролировать свою силу, но у него плохо получалось. Его щит вновь рассыпался после одной-двух атак. Начав выходить из себя, он сам уже послал в Снейпа несколько заклятий. Чтобы посмотреть, как ему самому понравится быть атакованным.

С легкостью, которая и не снилась гриффиндорцу, Снейп выставил щит, и гаррины огненные шары без какого-либо эффекта от него отскочили.

\- Ты всего лишь глупый мальчишка, - зельевар атаковал вновь, использовав несколько различных проклятий.

Злость помогла Гарри отбить практически все, кроме последнего.

Огненный шар прожег дыру в его рубашке и поранил руку.

\- Черт. Больно же, - подстегиваемый яростью, лишь усилившейся с болью, он все меньше себя контролировал. И послал очередную порцию проклятий в Снейпа, так же безрезультатно рассыпавшуюся о его щиты.

\- Снова, - приказал мужчина без каких-либо подготовок и пощады. Он забрасывал Гарри заклятие за заклятием, одно сильнее другого.

Поттер забился в угол, не имея возможности даже поднять свою палочку, и крикнул Снейпу, чтобы тот остановился. Униженный, он знал, что если предпримет сейчас какие-то действия, Снейп начнет все по новой. Но его гнев требовал выхода, поэтому, когда профессор подошел ближе, гриффиндорец встал, готовый атаковать физически.

\- Даже не пытайся. Предупреждаю, что не постесняюсь связать тебя, - Снейп смотрел на него так, словно был так же разъярен, как и сам Гарри. Мужчина отступил на шаг. - Сделай глубокий вздох и отпусти свой гнев.

Гарри неверяще уставился на него:

\- Вы же несерьезно. Как? Я же могу убить вас прямо сейчас.

\- Уверен, что ты именно так и думаешь. Выпусти свой гнев. Сделай это.

Не имея особого выбора, Гарри подчинился.

Голос Снейпа был тверд и тих, когда он повторил:

\- Ты слишком самоуверен, думая, что способен убить Темного Лорда. Посмотри на себя, ты даже себя защитить не можешь. Он с легкостью убьет тебя, Поттер. И даже получит от этого удовольствие.

\- Так вы ничему меня не научите.

\- Я хотел показать, как ты беспомощен, что без должной подготовки и практики - ты умрешь. Гарантирую, что Темный Лорд или один из Пожирателей Смерти не остановятся, если ты попросишь. Они будут смеяться над твоими криками, - Снейп посмотрел ему в глаза и усмехнулся. - Я хотел показать, что тебе стоит научиться контролировать свой характер.

Вместе с тем, как сильно он ненавидел Снейпа в тот момент, он знал, что тот абсолютно прав, из-за чего гриффиндорец бесился еще больше. Боже, как же он ненавидит просить, как ненавидит то, что он обязан Снейпу, но, с другой стороны, он не хочет умирать.

\- Вы поможете мне?

\- Ты сам себе поможешь? - ответил вопросом на вопрос профессор, тон его голоса стал нейтральным. Почти что человечным. - Ты прочтешь те книги, что я дам тебе? Будешь ли тренироваться вместе с твоим маленьким отрядом?

Гарри враждебно глянул на него:

\- Вы знаете о...

Выражение лица зельевара было таким насмешливым, что Гарри понял, что спросил нечто очень глупое.

\- Не будь тупее, чем ты есть, мальчишка. Конечно же, знаю.

Поттер кивнул, он слишком устал, чтобы злиться.

\- Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, - взмахнув палочкой, Снейп залечил самые крупные из ожогов.

К сожалению, одежда гриффиндорца осталась в том же плачевном состоянии.

\- Отбой уже был, - произнес Гарри, стараясь стоять прямо.

\- Не думай, что это сойдет тебе с рук.

\- Конечно же, нет, - мальчик почувствовал, как в нем вновь начал закипать гнев. _Снейп никогда не сможет вести себя прилично, так ведь?_

Как будто зная, о чем подумал Поттер, профессор посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:

\- Если я никогда не упускал случая наказать тебя, то почему должен сделать это сейчас? Подумай сам.

\- Вы могли бы и изменить свое решение, учитывая обстоятельства, - в большинстве случаев Гарри спокойно возвращался в гриффиндорскую башню потому, что почти все учителя знали, чем он занимался.

\- Может быть, в другой раз, - прозвучало так, будто Снейп действительно так и сделает. - А сейчас никто не знает, кто к чьей стороне принадлежит. Так что оставим все, как есть.

\- Я не горю желанием говорить об этом кому-либо. Рон мне уже все высказал, - Гарри собрал книги, стараясь не думать о всей этой фигне с ухаживаниями.

\- Смотри, чтобы так и оставалось. В ближайшем будущем, как минимум.

Уже на выходе Снейп вручил ему еще две книги.

\- Прочти это. Мы еще поработаем над твоими щитовыми чарами в ближайшее время.

Гарри засунул книги в рюкзак и молча покинул комнату.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Поттер, на пару слов, если не возражаете? - произнес Снейп следующим вечером, когда Гарри, поев, уже собрался покинуть Большой зал. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда зельевар останавливал его по какому-либо поводу после ужина. Но обычно он выглядел намного сердитее.

С видом, всем и каждому говорящим, как он недоволен, что ему приходится идти за Снейпом, хотя он знал, что ничего плохого не сделал, Гарри проследовал за мужчиной.

\- Да, профессор?

\- Прогуляйтесь со мной, мистер Поттер, - голос Снейпа был низким и мягким. В нем даже слышалась некая уважительная нотка.

Достаточная, чтобы напугать Гарри. Прежде, чем ответить что-нибудь едкое, из-за чего он точно получил бы наказание, он вспомнил о ритуале.

Выдавив слабую улыбку, Поттер произнес:

\- Да, сэр.

Он молча проследовал за профессором к Главному входу. Во дворе Снейп быстро достиг моста и остановился, только когда они дошли до его середины. Было темно, но подвешенные в воздухе вдоль перил огоньки создавали достаточно света, чтобы прогулки на свежем воздухе в такой час были допустимы.

\- Что ж, тут достаточно уединенно, но, все же, на публике, - произнес Северус устало и повернулся.

\- Это необходимо? - спросил Гарри. Ему было интересно узнать обо всем процессе помолвки.

Пару мгновений зельевар выглядел крайне недовольным и уже открыл рот, чтобы, Поттер был в этом уверен, выдать что-нибудь нелицеприятное по этому поводу, но вместо этого лишь ответил:

\- Да.

\- А... не хотите объяснить мне, почему так? - Гарри почувствовал медленно нарастающее раздражение. _Ну почему Снейп всегда все так усложняет?_

\- А сам ты, конечно же, не знаешь? - в голосе мужчины угадывалась насмешка, но такая, будто тот ее старательно сдерживал.

Раздражение увеличилось в разы, и Поттеру пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы не нахамить своему профессору:

\- Я бы не спрашивал, если бы знал.

Снейп ненадолго сжал челюсть, сдерживая себя, но после - что удивительно - вздохнул и ответил:

\- Приглашение прогуляться - это Объявление о моих Намерениях, так сказать.

\- А что насчет свечи, и миски, и прочего? Что они значат? - продолжил расспросы Гарри. И хотя с каждым словом взгляд мужчины становился все более хмурым, мальчик не собирался отступать.

\- Удивлен, что мисс Грейнджер вам этого не рассказала. - _А вот это точно была насмешка._

\- Она не знает, - увидев изумление на лице зельевара, Гарри рассмеялся. - Она собиралась поискать информацию об этом, так что еще ничего мне не говорила. Думаю, она все еще изучает вопрос.

\- Мисс Всезнайка, и чего-то не знает. Какая прелесть, - хмыкнул Снейп в ответ.

\- Нападки на моих друзей вряд ли помогут вам внушить мне любовь к себе, - произнес Поттер сквозь зубы.

Окинув взглядом пустой мост, Северус подошел ближе к мальчишке:

\- Мне не нужно напоминать тебе, что все это лишь фарс? А раз так, то едва ли меня это беспокоит. Я просто должен выполнить положенные ритуалом действия.

Теплое дыхание Снейпа заставило Гарри задрожать. Опомнившись, он резко отстранился. _Это от отвращения_, - успокоил он сам себя.

\- Если все это не по-настоящему, то могу я идти?

\- Ты так говоришь, будто хочешь, чтобы ритуал был настоящим.

\- Ни в коем случае, - ответил Поттер со всей возможной неприязнью в голосе. - Я могу идти?

Снейп посмотрел на часы.

\- Еще пара минут. И постарайся сохранить уважительный тон в своих мыслях.

\- Ага. Конечно. Я так и сделаю, - гриффиндорец, стоя на месте, перекатывался с носков на пятки и ожидал момента, когда ему можно будет вернуться в замок. _Боже, ну почему подобное всегда случается именно с ним?_

\- Иди, - Снейп махнул рукой, будто насекомое какое отгонял. Но это определенно был знак, что профессор его отпустил.

Гарри тут же воспользовался разрешением и скрылся.

* * *

\- Твое зелье должно быть ярко-розовым, а не льдисто-розовым, - Снейп заглянул в его котел и сморщил нос в отвращении. - Это зелье входит в список к ЖАБА. Ты придешь сюда вечером и снова его сваришь. И еще раз, и еще, пока не сваришь его правильно.

Как бы Гарри не хотел возмутиться подобным обращением, он знал, что это бесполезно. Кроме того, это _на самом деле_ было важное зелье, а гриффиндорец понятия не имел, что сделал не так.

\- Да, профессор.

С другого конца класса послышался смешок Малфоя. Снейп никак на это не отреагировал.

\- Даже мистер Лонгботтом ухитрился сварить его правильно, - вытянул он длинный палец в сторону котла упомянутого гриффиндорца. После сотен взорванных котлов Невилл взял-таки себя в руки и начал - не превосходить, нет - не так феерично запарывать каждое свое зелье.

\- Приемлемо, мисс Грейнджер, - произнес Снейп, пройдя мимо девушки и даже не заглянув в ее котел.

\- Оно идеально, - возразила Гермиона возмущенно, как и всегда, когда была уверенна в своей правоте.

\- Что, мисс Грейнджер? - в мягком голосе зельевара читалась явная угроза. - Вы что-то сказали?

\- Нет, сэр, - хмуро ответила девушка, не поднимая взгляда от стола.

Гарри хотел было вступиться за нее, но Гермиона легко сжала пальцами его руку и покачала головой.

\- Извини, - прошептал он, когда Снейп прошел вперед вдоль ряда, намереваясь запугать кого-нибудь еще.

\- Все нормально. Я уже привыкла, - и принялась переливать зелье во флакон.

* * *

Будто решив еще немного потравить ему душу, этим же вечером после ужина Снейп вновь пригласил его прогуляться.

Целую секунду Гарри колебался, размышляя, а не рассмеяться ли ему в лицо и не послать ли его куда подальше. Несмотря на то громадное удовлетворение, что он мог бы получить в результате, гриффиндорец прекрасно знал, что не сможет так поступить. Он кивнул и вышел из зала следом за профессором. Они добрались до моста и перешли его в полном молчании.

\- Ненавижу, когда вы таким образом издеваетесь над Гермионой, - произнес Гарри, все еще злясь на то, что произошло в классе. - Она этого не заслужила, и вы об этом знаете.

Удивительно, но Снейп лишь выгнул бровь, никак более не отреагировав, как того ожидал гриффиндорец.

\- И как именно я должен ее третировать, мистер Поттер? - спросил мужчина тягучим мягким голосом, словно играя с Гарри.

_Как кот с мышкой_, - подумал гриффиндорец мрачно. - _Осталось только дождаться, когда меня проглотят целиком._

Пальцы Поттера сами сжались в кулаки. Глубоко вздохнув, он заставил себя разжать их, уговаривая успокоиться и не вестись на провокации зельевара.

\- Она лучшая ученица в классе.

\- Она всезнайка, ищущая признания. И лучше бы тебе это запомнить, мальчишка.

\- Это не делает ее менее правой или менее блестящей ученицей, - это был заранее проигрышный спор, и Гарри знал это, что отнюдь не означает, что он будет молчать и дальше. Несправедливость со стороны Снейпа нельзя оставлять без ответа. Гриффиндорец не ожидал, что это как-то поможет, совсем нет, но его совесть не позволяла не высказаться по этому поводу.

\- Может, и нет, но это помогает ей справляться со все большими трудностями, - голос Северуса смягчился, что было крайне неожиданно, вследствие заметного отличия от обычного.

Удивленный признанием, Гарри уставился на мужчину, не зная, стоит ли верить в сказанное, да и вообще Снейпу. У профессора имелись острые коготки, и Гарри нужно было быть очень осторожным, чтобы не попасться в них.

\- Я думаю, она очень старается быть впереди всех.

В течение целого мгновения казалось, что Снейп сейчас отступит и вновь закроется, но после он тихо хмыкнул и прошептал:

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь.

\- Вам необязательно так подло ее третировать, - даже сказав это, мальчик понимал, что причиной подобного поведения может оказаться не только то, что зельевар тот еще ублюдок.

\- Ты забыл, кем я работаю. - _Это что, в голосе Снейпа только что проскользнула нотка сожаления?_

Гарри вряд ли смог спрятать свое изумление, но, все же, голос его остался ровным:

\- Нельзя, чтобы кто-то увидел, что вы по-доброму к ней относитесь.

\- Возможно, ты не так безнадежен, как я думал. Однако я не был бы добрым в любом случае.

\- Почему нет? - спросил Гарри, все еще до конца не веря, что они об этом разговаривают.

\- Добрый учитель не в состоянии поддерживать дисциплину в классе, что ведет к полному беспределу. Ученики не будут ничего учить. Добрым человеком довольно часто пользуются в своих интересах. И в результате он остается ни с чем.

Гарри помолчал немного, обдумывая сказанное, и решил, что, возможно, Снейп в чем-то прав.

\- Во всяком случае вы могли бы попытаться быть справедливым.

\- Если бы ситуация была иной - возможно. Но раз это не так, я бы на это не рассчитывал. С мисс Грейнджер все будет в порядке. Как и всегда, - ответил Северус, будто бы больше для себя.

\- А что насчет остальных студентов? - продолжил Гарри. Удивительно, насколько, оказывается, разнятся мотивы Снейпа и те объяснения, что гриффиндорец напридумывал себе сам.

\- Даже мистер Лонгботтом научился варить удобоваримые зелья, - мужчина посмотрел на часы. - Время для твоей отработки.

\- Как вы можете ухаживать за мной и одновременно назначать мне отработки? - возмутился Поттер, даже зная, что наказание не включает в себя обычную чистку котлов.

Зельевар улыбнулся:

\- О, я не нахожу в этом ничего сложного.

\- Сальноволосый ублюдок, - буркнул Гарри себе под нос, думая, все же, что сейчас он немного несправедлив к мужчине.

\- Ты что-то сказал, Поттер? - губы мужчины едва заметно дернулись.

\- Нет, сэр, - гриффиндорец подумал, что Снейп, на самом деле, сейчас забавляется c ним, ну или как бы это назвал сам слизеринский мерзавец.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Что ж, я ожидал, что оттенок розового будет ближе к нужному, чем в предыдущих попытках, - произнес Снейп едко, заглянув через плечо Гарри. - Вылей, отмой котел и начни заново.

Гаррина спина напряглась, вдоль позвоночника прошла волна гнева. Он так старался сделать все правильно, а Снейп ему ни капли не помог.

\- Сейчас будет отбой.

\- Ты хочешь сдать ЖАБА? - тон голоса зельевара ясно говорил о том, что он заранее знал, что Поттер не справится.

\- В любом случае, я слишком устал, чтобы волноваться по этому поводу, - нахождение рядом со Снейпом слишком его вымотало, поэтому гриффиндорец был не способен прямо сейчас на что-то еще.

Однако профессор не отпустил его.

\- Я бы на твоем месте побеспокоился о подготовке к ЖАБА в самые сжатые сроки.

\- До него еще несколько месяцев. А это зелье я сегодня варил уже трижды. Я устал, - голос Гарри был жалок даже по оценке самого парня.

Взгляд Снейпа раздражал еще сильнее. На самом деле, казалось, что он держится из последних сил.

\- Но ты ни разу не сварил его правильно.

\- Если бы вы помогли мне вместо того, чтобы просто стоять над душой... - огрызнулся Поттер. Снейп сегодня просто не смог бы стать более бесполезен, даже если бы и захотел.

Его губы сложились в презрительную усмешку:

\- Я позволил тебе трижды пользоваться моими личными запасами без уважительной причины...

Это была самая идиотская фраза, которую гриффиндорец когда-либо слышал.

\- Если вас именно это беспокоит, то я могу...

\- Что, Поттер? Заплатить за них? А что насчет потраченного мною времени? - Снейп аж покраснел от гнева.

\- А не было бы это время потрачено с большей пользой, если бы вы помогали мне? - ответил Гарри, в который раз пытаясь договориться с чертовым ублюдком.

Снейп сжал челюсть и, глубоко вздохнув, процедил:

\- Если под этим ты подразумеваешь, чтобы я просто выполнил всю работу за тебя, то для твоего же блага советую придумать причину получше.

\- Конечно же, нет. Если вы действительно научите меня чему-то, то ваша репутация будет навек испорчена, - Поттер не хотел заводиться, но зельевар просто-таки сводил его с ума. - Скажите, что я делал неправильно?

\- У тебя было достаточно попыток. Так что, в этот раз сделай все правильно. Сам, - выражение лица Снейпа стало более суровым и отчужденным.

Гриффиндорец просто не мог больше выносить этого:

\- Просто скажите, черт вас подери! - прокричал он.

Снейп побелел от ярости:

\- Ты хочешь знать, где ошибся? Но ты слишком ленив и глуп, чтобы выяснить это самостоятельно. Всегда надеешься на еще одну попытку. В точности, как твой отец.

Гарри резко вздохнул:

\- Оставь его в покое, грязный ублюдок!

Ухмылка Снейпа стала лишь еще презрительнее:

\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора. Следи за своим языком, Поттер. Я был слишком мягок с тобой.

\- Мягок? Вы даже не представляете, что это значит, - мозг Поттера уже не участвовал в разговоре, все, чего он сейчас хотел, так это отплатить Снейпу той же монетой за все произнесенные им несправедливые обвинения.

\- И ты, совершенно точно, не знаешь, когда держать язык за зубами. В точности, как и он. Такой же высокомерный и эгоистичный.

Сжав кулак, Поттер ничего так не хотел в данную минуту, как врезать им по уродливой роже Снейпа.

\- Как вы смеете говорить о нем?

\- Потому что я имею на это право! Я знал его! - прорычал профессор, став малиновым и выпучив глаза. - Я его знал и ненавидел! Я ненавидел его и его жалкую шайку! И ты ведешь себя точно, как он!

Мальчишка схватил Снейпа за мантию и приблизился к нему нос к носу:

\- А я не знал! Я никогда его не знал! - крикнул он Снейпу в лицо и отпустил ткань, осознав, что чуть было не ударил профессора.

Снейп отшатнулся, тяжело дыша, он все еще пребывал в ярости:

\- Кем ты себя возомнил? Как смеешь ты хватать меня... Я могу сделать так, что тебя исключат.

\- Как смеете вы тревожить память о моем отце? Почему нельзя просто забыть о прошлом? Почему вы всегда ведете себя так чертовски отвратительно и несправедливо? - Поттер пытался успокоить дыхание, его трясло от гнева.

\- О, это просто, Поттер. Мне доставляет удовольствие демонстрировать тебе, какой ты на самом деле. Мне нравится сбивать с тебя спесь. Ты это заслужил. Ты - лишь жалкий испорченный ребенок.

\- У вас нет такого права, - ответил Гарри, стараясь успокоиться прежде, чем сделает что-то, о чем они оба потом пожалеют.

\- Нет, есть. У меня есть полное право говорить тебе, кто ты и что из себя представляешь, - Снейп неприятно рассмеялся.

Гарри не выдержал и пнул котел, стоящий на столе. _Черт, это больно_, - подумал он, тряся ушибленной рукой. Розовая жидкость расплескалась по поверхности, залила пол и даже забрызгала стены. Немного попало и на одежду Снейпа.

Профессор замер на месте и очень медленно поднял полу своей мантии, разглядывая пятно.

\- Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора и недельная отработка. Ты уберешь весь беспорядок. После чего вновь сваришь зелье, - его голос был убийственно спокоен.

Все еще держа ушибленную руку поднятой, забыв о своем недовольстве и будучи немного напуганным реакцией Снейпа, Гарри отступил на шаг назад. Он гадал, _что же такого случилось, что настолько вывело зельевара из себя?_

\- Да, сэр, - кивнул он.

После неудачной четвертой попытки, Гарри убрал рабочий стол и молча ушел. Он был слишком вымотан, чтобы нормально соображать. В его голове металось множество мыслей, и он знал, что не сможет уснуть. Несмотря на большую вероятность, что его поймают, он отправился к мосту, чтобы все обдумать.

Больше всего Гарри беспокоило то, что Снейп верил в его схожесть с отцом. С пятого курса, после того инцидента с думоотводом, его отношение к отцу не было таким однозначным, как у других. И хотя он все так же любил Сириуса и папу, ему не хотелось думать, что он похож на кого-то из них.

Внутренний голос спрашивал его, _почему для него так важно, что о нем думает Снейп?_ Гарри не знал ответа. Он лишь знал, что так есть. Как и то, что ему нужно извиниться. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Снейп примет его извинения, но это было нужно самому Гарри.

* * *

Уставший как собака, Северус тяжело поднялся по ступенькам к Главному входу замка. На секунду прислонившись к тяжелым дверям, только чтобы перевести дыхание, он с трудом толкнул их и вошел внутрь.

Каждый шаг был мучителен. Его вызвали сразу после ухода Поттера, и разговор с Темным Лордом имел весьма болезненный исход. Хотя и не настолько сильный, как мог бы быть, подозревал мужчина. На самом деле, его могли замучить Круциатусом до смерти, а не только до сорванного голоса.

Прохрипев пароль в кабинет директора, он встал на ступеньку, и лестница пришла в движение. Дамблдор уже поджидал его у входа, держа дверь открытой. Взмахом руки он пригласил зельевара войти:

\- Проходи, Северус. Хочешь чаю?

\- Нет, спасибо, - отозвался Снейп. _Похоже, голос постепенно начал восстанавливаться._ Мужчина поморщился, взглянув на предложенное кресло перед столом директора. Если он хочет в ближайшем будущем покинуть кабинет на своих двоих, ему лучше остаться в вертикальном положении.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Дамблдор, добавив нотки беспокойства в голос.

\- Да, насколько я могу быть в порядке после... - он оборвал фразу на полуслове. Директор и так мог догадаться по его виду, что произошло на собрании. Обсуждение этого не принесет ему облегчения, да и, честно говоря, он не горел желанием переживать все это снова, пусть и в воспоминаниях.

\- Была какая-то причина или просто подошла твоя очередь? - Альбус так и не сел за стол, лишь прислонился к нему спиной.

\- Думаю, я сам виноват. Он спросил меня о том, как продвигаются Ухаживания, и я допустил ошибку, сообщив, что Поттер может не принять мое Объявление о Намерениях. Он был недоволен, - Северусу оставалось только гадать, почему Темный Лорд так настаивает на продолжении.

Сама идея иметь Поттера в плену была достаточно интересной, но совершенно необязательно, что желания самого гриффиндорца совпадут с планами Лорда. Сила гнева, направленная на него из-за возможного отказа Поттера, выбивалась даже на фоне самых худших истерик Волдеморта. Малфой и тот был удивлен подобным уровнем ярости, направленной на зельевара.

Дамблдор одарил его суровым взглядом:

\- Ты уверен, что Гарри его не примет?

\- Раз уж он не в курсе, что вообще должен что-то принимать, да, я могу быть абсолютно уверен в этом.

\- Почему ты не сказал ему? - теперь в голосе директора появилось раздражение.

_По крайней мере, я не буду заставлять его делать это силой_, - подумал Снейп, будучи благодарен даже за такие малости.

\- У меня нет никакого желания, чтобы он принимал его. Это будет пародией на Обряд, - Снейп не собирался сообщать директору, что все и так становится слишком реальным. Что его глубокое презрение к безрассудному мальчишке уже трещит по швам. Ему необходимо, чтобы все закончилось. Так или иначе. Ухаживание имело потенциальную возможность перевернуть все с ног на голову.

\- Позволь напомнить тебе, что вся эта затея устраивалась лишь затем, чтобы не злить Волдеморта. Я считаю, ты должен рассказать Гарри, что тому следует сделать, - это была не просьба. Только не таким тоном и не с таким взглядом.

\- Нет. Через несколько дней все закончится само собой. Пусть так и будет, - Снейп покачнулся, почувствовав волну жуткой усталости во всем теле. Чтобы не упасть, ему пришлось прислониться к ближайшему книжному шкафу.

\- Боюсь, что это невозможно. Темный Лорд скорее всего просто убьет тебя, если ты не подчинишься.

\- Как бы то ни было, думаю, лишь от меня зависит, продолжать или нет Ухаживания.

\- На самом деле, скорее уж от Гарри.

\- Тогда, ему и решать, - усмехнулся Северус, сложив руки на груди. Он не собирался просвещать малолетнего болвана, что делать дальше, и сомневался, что он сам это выяснит.

\- У тебя есть время до конца недели, чтобы рассказать Гарри, иначе это сделаю я.

\- Директор, вы ведете себя неразумно. Я не буду этого делать, - Снейп знал, что не стоит злить Дамблдора. На самом деле, он прекрасно понимал, что надежда на то, что маг отступит, была весьма ничтожна.

Выпрямившись, Альбус оттолкнулся от стола и посмотрел Северусу в глаза. Во взгляде светилась непреклонность. Этот добренький старичок многих ввел в заблуждение, но стоило лишь раз увидеть Дамблдора таким, и человек начинал вести себя с ним с осторожностью.

\- Скажи ему. Или это сделаю я.

Снейп вздохнул, признавая поражение, и кивнул, соглашаясь. Усталость давала о себе знать все сильнее и настойчивее.

\- Я сделаю так, как вы хотите.

\- Я уже говорил, чтобы ты не использовал этот тон в разговорах со мной, - прищурил Дамблдор глаза, будто бы, желая сказать что-то еще.

Через пару мгновений он, все же, вздохнул, чуть расслабляясь:

\- Что-нибудь еще интересное было?

\- Темный Лорд планирует три-четыре рейда в течение следующих нескольких месяцев. Ничего не представляет реальной важности. Маггловский бизнес в магических городках. Думаю, в основном тактика запугивания. Похоже, у него нет в планах ничего важного до самой весны. Я так и не смог разузнать подробностей той операции.

Дамблдор кивнул, в задумчивости поглаживая свою бороду:

\- Еще что-то?

Снейп покачал головой. Он уже едва стоял на ногах. Ему требовалась горячая ванна. Оттолкнувшись от шкафа, мужчина с трудом удержал вертикальное положение.

\- Если это все...

\- Можешь идти спать, - любезно разрешил директор, но после строго добавил, сопроводив слова тяжелым взглядом: - Не забудь, что я тебе сказал насчет Гарри.

Почувствовав растущее раздражение, Снейп, стоя у выхода из кабинета, опустил ладонь на дверную ручку. _Все, с меня достаточно._

\- Вряд ли я смогу забыть.

Выйдя за дверь, он на автомате спустился вниз по лестнице.

_Мерлин, Дамблдор кого угодно доведет до белого каления._ Северус прекрасно знал, что был лишь пешкой в некой большой шахматной партии, что вел сейчас директор. Но мужчина ненавидел, когда его тыкали в это знание, словно слепого котенка. Альбус понимал, какое значение для него имеет Обряд Ухаживания, как и для большинства чистокровных волшебников, и все же он ожидал, что Снейп просто использует обряд, словно подсобный инструмент, будто это лишь пустая забава.

И, что хуже всего, Снейп так и поступит. Потому что, как и сказал Дамблдор, это необходимо. Как же он иногда ненавидел свою жизнь.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Профессор? - робкий вопрос Поттера, как ничто другое, заставил Снейпа сфокусировать взгляд на мальчике, когда тот тихо зашел в его кабинет.

До того, как мужчина смог сказать хоть слово, гриффиндорец закрыл за собой дверь и наложил на нее заглушающее заклинание.

\- Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее. Я не должен был выходить из себя, - произнес он, глядя в пол. Снейп понял, что тот пришел извиняться.

\- Это еще слабо сказано. Итак, что тебе надо? - произнес он с таким количеством сарказма в голосе, на какое только был способен. А учитывая, как зол он был после той отработки, количество было весьма значительным.

Поттер резко поднял голову и, до того, как смог справиться со своими эмоциями, опалил мужчину возмущенным взглядом:

\- Я пытаюсь извиниться.

\- Зачем? Я не отменю отработок, если ты на это надеешься. - _Мальчишка явно пришел не просто так... но зачем именно?_ \- гадал Северус.

\- Я не надеюсь. Я заслужил их, - Гарри вновь уставился в пол.

Снейп потрясенно замер. Гриффиндорец вел себя необычно. А непредсказуемый Поттер - это вдвойне опасно. Чувствуя, что начинает нервничать, он лишь еще больше разозлился.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось молить меня о прощении.

\- Я не думал об этом в таком ключе, но если вам так хочется, то пусть так. Я прошу прощения. Если же вы не хотите его принимать, то я просто пойду, - закончил он шепотом. В его голосе была слышна чуть ли не боль. Гарри с тоской посмотрел на дверь.

У Северуса появилось ощущение, что он что-то упустил. А он не любил чего-то не понимать.

\- Поттер, объясни мне, зачем ты здесь?

\- Вы имеете в виду, кроме того, что я был неправ и не должен был так с вами разговаривать? - по взгляду гриффиндорца было видно, что он не понимает, о чем толкует профессор.

\- Зачем? Раньше тебя это никогда не беспокоило, - Снейп видел, что тот по-настоящему раскаивается в содеянном. - Я не понимаю, почему это для тебя так важно, - он смягчил тембр своего голоса. - Скажи мне.

\- А вы поверите? - спросил Поттер. По какой-то причине это было важно для него.

\- Сначала я должен узнать, - даже больше, чем Северус готов был это признать, но ему вдруг стало очень любопытно.

Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. В его взгляде не было ни высокомерия, ни неповиновения.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что я похож на своего отца. Я делаю свои собственные ошибки. И не хочу, чтобы меня винили за его.

Снейп в течение нескольких минут внимательно смотрел на него. Он не был уверен, как надо ответить, но знал, что его слова будут очень важны для обоих.

\- Почему это тебя волнует?

\- Потому что Джеймс, может, и мой отец, но это не значит... - Поттер отвел взгляд, его лицо горело; мальчик покачал головой и так и не закончил предложение.

Северус подождал немного. _Интересно, поменял ли Поттер свое отношение к отцу после того случая с думоотводом или после чего-то еще? Особенно если ни сам гриффиндорец, ни его друзья никогда не вспоминали об этом случае._

\- Хорошо. Я допускаю, что тебе он не нравится.

\- Точно... - произнес Гарри таким голосом, будто не верит в сказанное. - Я извиняюсь за то, что был груб с вами.

Снейп чуть склонил голову вперед:

\- Я принимаю твои извинения.

\- Спасибо, - Гарри достал палочку, видимо, собираясь снять заклинание тишины.

\- Поттер, - позвал Северус. - Чертополох нужно было добавлять один за другим, а не кидать все разом. Об этом написано в той книге, что я дал тебе на прошлой неделе.

Несколько мгновений Гарри стоял с выражением чистого шока на лице.

\- Спасибо, - наконец произнес он, одарив профессора широкой и искренней улыбкой.

Наплевав на здравый смысл, Снейп позволил себе пару секунд полюбоваться этой улыбкой. Затем он вновь нахмурился, из-за чего морщинка на его лбу стала четче.

\- Ты сможешь снова попробовать сварить его на сегодняшней отработке.

Поттер кивнул. Взмахом волшебной палочки он снял заклинание и тихо покинул кабинет.

_Что же такого в Поттере, что вызывает в тебе столько эмоций, не имеющих ничего общего с гневом и ненавистью?_ \- подумал Северус со вздохом. _Но намного важнее то, что Поттер начал взрослеть. Как же ты мог это пропустить?_

* * *

\- Сегодня вы были почти что милым, - произнес Поттер полуудивленно.

Позволив себе ненадолго прислониться к поручням на мосту, пока они стояли друг напротив друга, Северус оттолкнулся от опоры и встал прямо.

\- Что позволяет тебе думать, что я был мил?

\- Возможно, "милый" не совсем то слово. Больше похоже на "не такой уж и ужасный", каким вы обычно бываете по отношению ко мне, - ухмыльнулся он мужчине.

По лицу Снейпа мелькнуло недовольство. Он подавил в себе желание сказать что-то язвительное или просто снять баллы.

Поттер принял это за молчаливое разрешение продолжать.

\- Все дело в ритуале, так? Вы в него верите, поэтому стараетесь не быть таким ублюд...

\- Поверь, ты не хочешь заканчивать это предложение, - произнес Снейп, пригвоздив его к полу взглядом.

\- Понял. Но все же, вы были... ну, "приятный" ничем не лучше "милого". Я не могу подобрать точного определения, - Гарри выжидающе уставился на своего профессора.

\- Я постоянно поражаюсь твоему неумению внятно выражать свои мысли. Как будто английский - не твой родной язык.

Поттер рассмеялся:

\- Вот. О чем я и говорю. Вроде бы вы меня и оскорбляете, но как будто нехотя, не вкладывая душу.

Мужчина решил было всерьез снять с мальчишки баллы за дерзость, но почему-то не смог заставить себя это сделать. По причинам, в которых Снейп не желал разбираться слишком тщательно, он не смог бы осквернить то, что делал, став таким же мерзавцем, каким обычно бывал на уроках, как бы сильно его не провоцировали. Сжав челюсть, он лишь кинул на Поттера хмурый взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

\- Расскажите мне о нем. В смысле, об Обряде. Я знаю, что он довольно запутанный, - гриффиндорец выглядел так, будто ему и в самом деле интересно.

Или же он просто водил Северуса за нос, выискивая новые способы посмеяться над своим профессором. Снейп не собирался давать ему такой возможности. Только не Поттеру.

\- Спроси Грейнджер. Уверен, что она уже досконально изучила этот вопрос.

_Через несколько дней, когда мальчишка не ответит на Объявление о Намерениях, все будет кончено. _Он говорил себе, что с нетерпением ждет этого. Быть связанным с Поттером подобным образом утомляло, заставляя все время быть на пределе собственных возможностей терпимости. Единственным утешением по окончании всего этого фарса будет то, что он все сделал правильно.

Поттер приподнял брови:

\- Я бы спросил, но она вот уже неделю делает вид, что это ее не касается. Конечно, у нее нет особых причин, чтобы говорить со мной об этом. Даже если она нашла что-то интересное.

\- Почему ты не рассказал ей? - Северус был удивлен, что Поттер не поведал обо всем своим друзьям.

\- Дамблдор запретил, - раздраженно ответил Гарри.

\- А ты, конечно, всегда делаешь так, как тебе говорят, Поттер? - _Момент уж слишком подходящий, чтобы отказаться_, - подумал Снейп, усмехнувшись.

\- Стараюсь, - уклончиво произнес Гарри, имея совесть выглядеть смущенным. - Ну, или если у меня есть веские причины нарушить правила.

Похоже, мальчишка был рожден, чтобы свести мужчину с ума.

\- И кто же решает, насколько веская причина?

Все мысли были написаны у гриффиндорца на лице.

\- Я должен поступать так, как считаю правильным.

\- Несмотря на правила? - спросил Северус вкрадчиво.

\- Да, - в голосе Поттера звучала уверенность в себе и в своей правоте.

Почувствовав новую волну раздражения, Снейп сделал шаг в сторону от мальчика.

\- Достаточно на сегодня. Можешь идти.

Поттер вновь усмехнулся. Видимо, решил, что этот раунд остался за ним.

\- Да, сэр.

* * *

\- Гарри, - Гермиона поймала его на следующий день на выходе из Большого зала, сразу после обеда. - Я посмотрела несколько книг о Магическом Обряде Ухаживания.

\- Да, ты говорила, что займешься этим. Выяснила что-то интересное? - спросил Поттер, стараясь выглядеть равнодушнее, чем был на самом деле.

\- Достаточно вообще-то.

Он ожидал, что сейчас девушка вновь примет самодовольный вид, но она выглядела скорее озадаченной. Это настораживало.

\- Что-то важное? - с беспокойством в голосе спросил Гарри. _Как бы не вышло, что ни Снейп, ни Дамблдор не снизошли рассказать мне о чем-то принципиальном._

\- Не знаю. Думаю, мне стоит сперва просмотреть несколько книг, упоминаемых в ссылках, - было похоже, что Гермиона одновременно недовольна тем, что что-то упустила, и недоумевала, как она могла что-то не заметить.

\- Дай мне знать, когда посмотришь, хорошо? - Поттер надеялся, что не выглядит настолько взволнованным, как ощущал себя внутри. Он ненавидел не знать чего-то, что ему было нужно. Но у него просто не было свободного времени, чтобы самому заняться изучением книг по Обряду.

Девушка вдруг остановилась и заглянула ему в глаза, и так поняв то, что он не произнес вслух. Впрочем, как всегда.

\- Ты собираешься принять его Объявление?

\- Что? - резко вдохнул он, уже зная, что этим выдал себя с головой.

Толпа учеников отвлекла Поттера на пару секунд. Он схватил девушку за руку и отвел в сторонку.

\- С чего ты решила, что это я?

\- А кто еще? Ты и Снейп. За последние пару недель он трижды приглашал тебя на прогулку.

\- Он назначил мне недельную отработку и снял семьдесят баллов. По мне так это не особо похоже на ухаживания, - Гарри пытался придумать что-то еще. - Кроме того, он всегда говорит только об уроках по Защите или делах Ордена.

\- А еще в Большом зале стоит Ритуальный Стол, - девушка вновь включила всезнайку.

Гарри не знал, стоит ему изображать удивление или раздражение. Он в последний раз попытался ее отвлечь:

\- Что заставляет тебя думать, что это он?

Но это же Гермиона, и она никогда не сдается:

\- Перестань, Гарри. Он придерживается предписаний Официального Ухаживания. Вопрос только - зачем?

\- Можно даже не надеяться, что ты поверишь, что мы безумно влюблены друг в друга?

Грейнджер медленно покачала головой:

\- Ни за миллион лет.

\- Конечно, нет, - сделав глубокий вздох, Гарри слегка ссутулился. - Волдеморт думает, что я запал на Снейпа и приказал ему за мной ухаживать. А после предполагается, что в нужное время Снейп отведет меня к Темному Лорду.

\- И ты так просто согласился на это? - голос Гермионы выдавал столько же ужаса, сколько почувствовал Гарри, только узнав об этом.

Он лишь кивнул:

\- Дамблдор попросил. Думаю, Волдеморт сделает со Снейпом что-то ужасное, если я откажусь.

\- Это-то понятно, - согласилась Гермиона. Внезапно она приподняла брови: - Если ты не примешь его Объявление о Намерениях, проведя Обряд Подтверждения, все закончится само собой через пару дней.

Гарри хотел, чтобы все закончилось. И хотя их беседы на мосту не были такими уж ужасными, как он думал, и, надо было признать, что помощь с зельями на отработках пришлась как нельзя кстати, Снейп ему не нравился. И Поттер не желал проводить с ним больше времени, чем уже был вынужден.

Но проблема заключалась в том, что раз уж Снейп делает это с подачи Волдеморта, неповиновение зельевара будет иметь весьма болезненные последствия. Как бы он ни ненавидел мужчину, он не хотел, чтобы его мучили или даже убили. Тем более, если он мог это остановить. Несмотря на все сопутствующие неудобства и смущающие обстоятельства.

\- Что мне понадобится для Обряда? - спросил он со вздохом.

Проводив взглядом пару второгодок, Гермиона покачала головой:

\- Не здесь.


	8. Chapter 8

Позже той же ночью Гарри тихо спустился в Большой зал, держа в руке свечу, что он сделал согласно данной им Гермионой инструкции. После всего случившегося он не был так уж уверен в том, что способен продолжать весь этот фарс.

К несчастью, он знал, что это необходимо. Гарри, конечно же, не собирался выходить замуж за сальноволосого ублюдка, но им жизненно важно было продолжать играть в помолвку.

\- Что ты делаешь в такой час вне своей постели, Поттер? - прошипел Снейп, стремительно приближаясь к гриффиндорцу через весь зал; мантия эффектно летела вслед за хозяином. Увидев в руке Гарри свечу, мужчина застыл на месте.

\- Мне сказали, что я должен сделать это в одиночестве, - гриффиндорец не мог поднять на профессора взгляд. Его ладони тут же вспотели. Жутко нервничая, мальчик лишь крепче вцепился в самодельную свечку.

Лицо профессора вытянулось, а бровь привычно выгнулась:

\- Я удивлен, что ты вообще это делаешь.

\- Ну, если бы вы сказали мне, что это надо сделать, я бы управился намного раньше, - запальчиво ответил Гарри, вовсе не ощущая демонстрируемой храбрости. Он очень хотел поскорее отделаться от Снейпа и разобраться с этим ритуалом раньше, чем решит плюнуть на все и просто лечь спать.

\- Но это не так, - Северус посмотрел на гриффиндорца своим обычным, прожигающим все и вся взглядом. - Не необходимо, в смысле.

Находясь под таким пристальным вниманием, Гарри незаметно поежился. Он знал, что это было именно что необходимо. Они оба это знали.

\- А что скажет Волдеморт, если вы не сможете продолжать ухаживать за мной?

\- Он не будет этому рад, - по тону Снейпа было ясно, что мужчина еще сильно преуменьшает.

От мыслей о том, что именно Волдеморт может сделать с профессором, желудок Гарри сжался от ужаса, что только придало гриффиндорцу решимости:

\- Нам нужна та информация, что вы узнаете от него. Эти Ухаживания придется продолжить. Так что, может, вы просто исчезните и дадите мне сделать это?

\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение, - со вздохом произнес Северус; его голос звучал так, будто ему это не доставляет никакого удовольствия.

\- Ублюдок, - прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы. _Я тут стараюсь помочь сальноволосому гаду, а он в ответ снимает с меня баллы. Возможно, это была не такая уж и хорошая идея._

\- Двадцать баллов, - на этот раз в словах было слышно больше недовольства. Гриффиндорец наконец смог разозлить своего профессора.

\- Может, повторите, почему я стараюсь облегчить вам жизнь? - огрызнулся Поттер. Он поднял взгляд на мужчину и увидел-таки, как тот бледен. Вдруг Гарри пришло в голову, что, возможно, Снейп тоже боится того, что может случиться в случае его неповиновения. И, в лучших традициях поведения зельевара, он сейчас злит единственного способного ему помочь человека.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, зачем это тебе, Поттер, - Северус окинул его чуть менее неприятным взглядом. - Как и не представляю, какая тебе со всего этого... выгода.

\- В свете того, что я лишь теряю сейчас баллы, то совершенно точно никакой, - мальчик не хотел, чтобы вся его небольшая симпатия к Снейпу пропала, иначе он просто не сможет совершить задуманное. - А теперь вы уйдете?

Профессор разглядывал Поттера, по ощущениям самого гриффиндорца, больше минуты, словно пытаясь понять, о чем же он думает, прежде чем с тихим вздохом пожать плечами:

\- Не уходи отсюда, когда закончишь. Я вернусь, и ты будешь смотреть, как я совершаю Обряд Подтверждения, - наконец ответил Снейп.

\- Я думал, это мне надо его совершать, - растерянно ответил Гарри, приподняв свечу.

\- Делай, как я сказал, - рыкнул профессор и скрылся за дверью в Большой зал.

Смирившись с происходящим, Гарри вздохнул и, подойдя к Столу, поставил свою свечу рядом со снейповой. Он взял в руки стеклянный цилиндр и, наклонив его к свечке, зажег фитиль. Отступив на пару шагов, гриффиндорец прошептал несколько положенных Обрядом слов. Странное тепло и чувство безопасности растеклось в груди. Прикрыв глаза на пару секунд, он позволил себе насладиться этими ощущениями.

Когда они схлынули, Поттер присел на край скамьи около стола Хаффлпаффа. Было поздно, и он не был сумасшедшим, чтобы ждать Снейпа, стоя около Стола в холодном зале босиком.

Примерно полчаса спустя профессор вновь появился в дверях зала. Босиком и с еще немного влажными волосами. Свободная мантия намекала на то, что под ней ничего не было. Снейп быстро пересек Большой зал. Он махнул Гарри, чтобы тот подошел ближе, и они оба встали прямо перед Столом. Северус поклонился, после чего выразительно глянул на Поттера. Поняв намек, Гарри быстро повторил маневр профессора. Мужчина взял со Стола зажженную свечу гриффиндорца и от нее зажег свою, после чего поставил ее на место, шепча при этом магические формулы на латыни так быстро, что Поттер не успел понять и половины.

Сделав два шага назад, мужчина вновь поклонился. Гарри поспешно последовал его примеру.

Спустя пару секунд мальчик почувствовал, как вдоль его позвоночника, мягко покалывая, потекла магия. Он вновь посмотрел на Стол и с удивлением обнаружил, что на нем теперь стояла лишь одна большая свеча вместо двух поменьше. В груди вновь появилось то теплое чувство. Гарри хотел было спросить, почему так, но глаза Снейпа были закрыты, и он глубоко размеренно дышал.

Когда это чувство вновь пропало, Гарри понял, что очень устал. Северус, не глядя в его сторону, кивнул и, развернувшись, молча вышел.

Гарри не был уверен, как следует все это расценивать.

* * *

\- Почему вокруг Стола теперь столько народу? - спросил Гарри, когда они с Роном и Гермионой вошли в Большой зал следующим утром. - Я думал, это личное.

\- Ну, кто бы это ни был, он принял предложение. Так что мы скоро узнаем, кто это, - голос Рона звенел энтузиазмом выяснить все как можно скорее. - Их имена должны быть вырезаны по верхней поверхности Стола.

\- Что?! - потрясенно пискнул Поттер. Еще вчера там не было никаких имен. Он посмотрел на Гермиону. - Ты мне не говорила об этом.

\- Почему она должна была тебе говорить... - глаза Рона вдруг стали значительно шире. - Кто? - он внимательнее всмотрелся в надпись на Столе, Гарри тоже глянул в ту сторону. На глянцевой поверхности для всеобщего обозрения старинным шрифтом были выведены оба, его и Снейпа, полные имена.

Рон сначала побледнел, потом стремительно покраснел:

\- Нет. Нет! Я не верю, что он сделал это предложение, а ты его принял! Теперь у тебя совсем не останется времени на нас! Ты с ума сошел?!

Это было похоже на кошмар их четвертого года обучения, когда Рон отдалился от него, обидевшись; лицо друга оставалось красным от ужаса и возмущения. Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто ему вогнали нож в сердце, но не собирался этого показывать.

\- Рон, - холодно произнес он, надеясь, что его голос сейчас демонстрирует раздражение, а не скрытую боль. - Подумай, прежде чем произнести еще хоть что-то.

\- Рон, не дури. Дай Гарри объяснить, - взмолилась Гермиона, с трудом контролируя свой голос.

\- У тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы объяснить, почему ты принял предложение Снейпа. Что вообще он мог сделать, что заставило тебя захотеть принять его? Ты же можешь получить любого... любого, - Уизли буквально трясло от гнева.

У Поттера никогда и мысли не возникало, что Рон может так отреагировать: устроить сцену, да еще и посреди Большого зала. Все вокруг смотрели на них. И как бы ему не хотелось сейчас сказать другу правду, Гарри понимал, что загнан в угол, из которого ему нет выхода. Вздохнув, он расправил плечи:

\- Я сделал это потому, что хотел. Возможно, всего лишь возможно, кто-то наконец захотел быть со мной лишь из-за меня самого, а не потому, что я чертов Мальчик Который Выжил.

Лицо Рона было таким красным, что можно было заподозрить, что у того сейчас случится инсульт. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить орать, как того ожидал Гарри, он сделал глубокий вздох и, похоже, все-таки смог обуздать свой бешеный темперамент.

\- Ты мне больше не друг, - прошипел он и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.

\- Рон! Не говори так! - с ужасом в голосе произнесла Гермиона. Оставив Гарри одного, она отправилась догонять Уизли.

\- Ты и профессор Снейп? - в голосе Малфоя было столько неверия в подобное, что в других обстоятельствах Поттер счел бы это крайне смешным. _Я же только что объявил во всеуслышание, что собираюсь... Мерлин, что я только что сделал?_ Подавив желание истерически рассмеяться, Гарри сделал глубокий вздох, затем еще один.

_Успокойся,_ \- уговаривал он сам себя, - _сядь и успокойся_. Посмотрев Малфою в глаза, Поттер усмехнулся:

\- Вообще-то так и есть.

Лицо Драко стало интенсивно розового цвета, слизеринец шепнул что-то, чего Гарри не смог разобрать, и, развернувшись на каблуках, стремительно покинул Большой зал.

По всему столу Гриффиндора шли волнения. Гермиона с Роном, сидящие на другом его конце, яростно кричали друг на друга. Кроме того, присутствовало еще несколько очагов шума, как за этим же столом, так и в других частях зала.

Как бы странно это ни было, но никто не сказал Поттеру ни слова, когда тот сел на свое обычное место и принялся завтракать. Спустя несколько минут Гарри все-таки поднял взгляд на преподавательский стол. Снейп кивнул ему в качестве приветствия, гриффиндорец кивнул ему в ответ. Гарри и так уже знал, что это будет очень длинный день.

* * *

\- Мистер Поттер, - голос профессора Вектор остановил Гарри на полпути к выходу из Большого зала после завтрака. - Если не возражаете, можно вас на минутку?

_Итак, вот оно и началось_, - подумал Поттер, разворачиваясь и ловя на себе ее любопытный взгляд.

\- Да, мэм?

\- Я и не предполагала, что вы с профессором Снейпом так близки, - похоже, она не выражала по этому поводу никакого неодобрения. Чему Гарри хоть и был удивлен, но в то же время и благодарен.

Потупив взор, Поттер уставился себе под ноги, желая не так сильно краснеть. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что ей ответить.

\- Ну, видите ли...

\- Нет, - остановила она Поттера так, будто он отличался крайне медленными мыслительными процессами. - Не вижу. Как мне дали понять, ни один из вас не демонстрировал ни единого признака.

\- Не в классе, - Поттер все еще отказывался смотреть ей в глаза, но что-то в ее голосе его удивило. - Но, знаете, мы же работали вместе... - Гарри не знал, как много можно рассказывать. Вектор не была членом Ордена, а даже если и была, он не знал, что именно Дамблдор поведал об их ситуации остальным орденцам. Так что гриффиндорец решил сначала спросить об этом Снейпа. - Профессор помогает мне с Зельями.

\- А, - в ее голосе была мягкость и интерес, но она явно ждала подробностей.

Гарри постарался не сильно врать:

\- Когда мы одни, работаем вместе... он... - Поттер отчаянно искал то, во что женщина могла бы поверить. - Он другой. Он понимает меня. - Подняв наконец взгляд, гриффиндорец выдохнул: - Он знает, что мне нужно.

\- И поэтому у вас появились к нему чувства? - закончила она за Поттера.

\- Да, мэм, - Гарри с облегчением понял, что, похоже, профессор приняла это в качестве объяснения.

\- Что ж, тогда примите мои поздравления, - ее улыбка не достигла глаз.

Как только Вектор отошла, из зала вышла Гермиона, все еще ругающаяся с Роном. Уизли прошел мимо Гарри с таким видом, будто его там и не было. Девушка же остановилась рядом с другом и, проводив рыжего взглядом, тяжело вздохнула:

\- Какой же он идиот.

\- Разве когда-то было иначе? - Гарри знал, что Рон будет чувствовать себя последним дураком, когда узнает правду. Если, конечно, они все это переживут.

\- Мне показалось, или ты разговаривал с Вектор? - спросила Гермиона.

\- Да... Похоже, она не особо поверила, что у меня могут быть чувства к Снейпу, - Гарри рассмеялся, но, спохватившись, быстро оглянулся, убедиться, что за ними никто не наблюдает и не слышит их разговора. - Думаю, люди слишком умны, чтобы попасться на этот трюк.

Гермиона кивнула в ответ, ее глаза лучились искренним сочувствием:

\- Ты должен признать, что все приняло серьезный оборот. Спорим, народ будет подходить и спрашивать тебя об этом весь день.

\- Подозреваю, что ты права. Видимо, нам придется придумать правдоподобную версию нашего "соединения", - на самом деле, ничего этого не должно было произойти. Гарри вздохнул. _Теперь уже поздно идти на попятный._

\- Побежали, у нас сейчас урок начнется, - махнула ему Гермиона, уже припустив вперед по коридору.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Северус, ты занят? - голос Филиуса Флитвика отвлек Снейпа от проверки в высшей степени ужасных сочинений первого курса по Зельям.

\- Да, Филиус, занят. Что ты хотел? - не то чтобы он всегда был не в настроении разговаривать с перманентно счастливым Флитвиком, но именно это утро выдалось на редкость отвратительным.

\- Всего лишь поздравить с тем, что мистер Поттер принял твои ухаживания. - _Как то ни странно, похоже, Флитвик этому рад._ Хотя, как подозревал Снейп, это могла быть лишь дань хорошим манерам со стороны профессора по Чарам. - Должен заметить, что был удивлен, узнав, что вы двое так близки.

Северус едва сдержал гримасу отвращения от идеи быть "так близким с Поттером", но все же без улыбки кивнул в ответ:

\- Очевидно, что ты просто не уделял этому достаточно внимания.

\- Напротив, Северус. Я уделял этому очень много внимания. Думаю, кто-то все-таки должен был заметить, что твой характер стал мягче, - Флитвик больше не выглядел таким жизнерадостным. Скорее, очень обеспокоенным данным умозаключением.

_Интересно, он что, думает,_ \- скользнула в голове Снейпа мысль,- _что я как-то принудил Поттера к согласию?_

Что бы там Флитвик ни решил, выяснять это Северус не имел ни малейшего желания. Он поднял на коллегу тяжелый взгляд:

\- Думаю, то, что происходит между мной и мистером Поттером, касается только нас двоих.

\- Конечно, ты абсолютно прав. Извиняюсь за свою грубость. Я хотел лишь поздравить вас обоих, - Флитвик вновь улыбнулся, хотя уже и не так добродушно, состроив на своем лице такое недовольное выражение, которое могло бы составить конкуренцию только лицу самого Снейпа.

Зельевар вздохнул. У него не было настроения быть хотя бы чуточку вежливым с кем-либо. Вся эта авантюра вызывала у него изжогу.

\- Спасибо, - холодно произнес Северус, надеясь, что Флитвик поймет намек.

Но он не понял, продолжая стоять перед столом Снейпа и молча его разглядывать.

\- Ты что-то еще хотел со мной обсудить? Как видишь, я несколько занят, - зельевар махнул рукой в сторону стопки сочинений. У него не было ни желания, ни терпения на всё это.

Флитвик, похоже, хотел что-то сказать, но после передумал.

\- Нет, ничего. Хорошего дня.

Снейп кивнул. Он подумал, что будет весьма нелепо, если все вокруг поверят в эти отношения. Мерлин помоги, ему самому надо к ним привыкнуть.

Буквально спустя пару минут после ухода Флитвика пришел Поттер.

\- Что ты хотел? - Северус был не в том расположении духа, чтобы разбираться сейчас с проблемами, а Поттер априори означал проблемы.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Гарри подошел почти вплотную к столу и чуть склонил голову к профессору:

\- Я хотел спросить, рассказал ли директор кому-нибудь о... - и вновь оглянулся.

\- Нет, - мужчина почувствовал стремительно растущее раздражение. Поттеру было четко сказано не говорить об этом никому, что тот поклялся выполнять. - Кому ты рассказал?

\- Никому. Кроме Гермионы. Но, похоже, никто больше и не подозревает, что это не...

\- Поттер, - предостерегающе рыкнул Снейп. - Никогда не делай поспешных выводов.

По крайне мере мальчишке хватило мозгов это понять, и он кивнул.

\- Но я думал...

\- Это твоя главная проблема, так ведь? - Северус неприятно усмехнулся. - Ты любишь строить предположения.

Поттер сильно сжал челюсть, стараясь не сказать чего-нибудь, за что обязательно получит отработку.

Снейп был почти что разочарован, что тот смог сдержаться.

\- Насчет остальных учителей...

\- Кто-то из них был груб или неуважительно отзывался в свете новых событий? - если подобное неуважение имело место быть, то Снейпу придется с этим разбираться.

\- Не груб. Но, похоже, им всем очень интересно. Никто ничего не знает.

\- Конечно, не знает. Как кто-то из них мог знать об этом? - профессор услышал слабый шум за дверью в свой кабинет. Кинув короткий взгляд в ту сторону, он выразительно уставился на Поттера.

Даже не будучи самым умным волшебником на Земле, мальчишка должен был понять намек. Не сводя глаз с Северуса, Гарри деланно вздохнул и с легкой обидой в голосе ответил:

\- Вы правы, сэр. Просто, я думал, все и так знают о наших чувствах. Думал, это очевидно.

Снейп покачал головой. Добавив мягкости в интонации, взгляд он оставил таким же сердитым.

\- Уверяю тебя, это совершенно не очевидно. На самом деле, думаю, мы шокировали не только учителей, но и подавляющее большинство твоих одноклассников. Ты должен сообщить мне, если кто-то, особенно учителя, проявят к тебе неуважение.

\- Будете защищать меня, сэр? - Поттер имел наглость игриво похлопать глазками.

Разрываясь между желанием проклясть безмозглого идиота и рассмеяться, Снейп с трудом сдержался и ответил:

\- Я всегда защищал тебя.

\- Хорошо, - Поттер встретился с мужчиной взглядом и, к своему удивлению, не увидел в нем никакой иронии. - У меня сейчас Трансфигурация.

\- Уверен, твоему декану тоже есть что сказать.

Поттер кивнул на прощание.

* * *

Гарри бежал на урок МакГонагалл, на ходу размышляя о странной сцене у Снейпа. Покинув класс, он не встретил у себя на пути ничего подозрительного. Конечно, не то чтобы он вообще ожидал что-то увидеть. Слишком сильно задумавшись, Поттер едва не споткнулся о миссис Норрис, неожиданно появившуюся из соседнего полутемного коридора.

\- Внимательнее, мальчишка, - гаркнул Филч, появляясь следом за своей кошкой. Подняв свою любимицу на руки, он неприятно усмехнулся: - Хотел обидеть мою кошечку, так?

\- Нет. Извините. Мне нужно на урок, - Гарри попытался протиснуться мимо жуткой парочки. Даже после всех этих лет что-то в завхозе вызывало в гриффиндорце тошноту и безотчетный страх.

\- Весьма умно с твоей стороны связаться с кем-то вроде профессора Снейпа, - к удивлению Поттера, в голосе Филча, похоже, звучало одобрение.

Но Гарри ни за что не решил бы добровольно поболтать с ним достаточно долго, чтобы выяснить это точно. Кроме того, одобрение Филча - это последнее, что ему требовалось.

\- У меня сейчас урок.

Филч рассмеялся и опустил кошку на пол.

\- Иди. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты опоздал.

Незаметно передернувшись, Гарри поспешил прочь.

* * *

\- Мистер Поттер, - оклик МакГонагалл застал Гарри на пути к выходу из класса после урока. - Я бы хотела поговорить с вами, если вы не против?

Даже произнесенная в такой форме, он знал, что это не просьба. Медленно развернувшись, он постарался успокоиться, убеждая себя, что не сделал ничего плохого.

\- Да, мэм?

\- Я так понимаю, что вы приняли Объявление о Намерениях профессора Снейпа, - похоже, она не одобряла это больше, чем все остальные учителя вместе взятые.

И Гарри догадывался - почему. Что его удивило, так это то, что Дамблдор не рассказал ей, кому доверял больше всех. _Что вообще происходит?_

\- Да, мэм, - ответил он, стараясь сохранять свой голос спокойно-вежливым. Гриффиндорец не хотел, чтобы МакГонагалл тоже на него сердилась. Всех его одноклассников будет и так вполне довольно.

\- Могу я узнать, почему?

Если Дамблдор не рассказал ей, то, уж точно, не ему это исправлять. Гарри чувствовал сабя так, словно попал в ловушку, и злился на директора за то, что оказался в подобной ситуации перед своим деканом.

\- Думаю, ответ очевиден.

Лицо ее посуровело, ведьма стала выглядеть так, будто съела что-то отвратительное на вкус.

\- Не умничайте со мной, молодой человек. Если не хотите отвечать, имейте мужество об этом сказать.

\- Я не хочу отвечать, мэм, - тут же повторил Поттер, с вызовом смотря ей прямо в глаза.

\- Если вам понадобится помощь с ритуалами, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, - сухо произнесла МакГонагалл перед тем, как отвести взгляд.

\- Спасибо, - Гарри закрыл глаза, стараясь восстановить душевное спокойствие. Очень плохая идея - именно сейчас портить отношения. - Он... - _Боже, я не могу придумать ничего правдоподобного, то есть неправдоподобного, о себе и Снейпе._ \- Я знаю, что вы волнуетесь. Не надо, хорошо? Я знаю, что делаю.

Женщина приподняла бровь, совершенно не выглядя убежденной:

\- Разве? Может, вы просто схватились за первого же человека, кто, как вы думаете, предложил вам то, чего вам не хватает?

Гарри уже открыл было рот, чтобы начать возражать, но был прерван своим деканом еще до того, как смог произнести хоть слово.

\- Мистер Поттер, можете ли вы поклясться мне, что у вас есть чувства к профессору Снейпу? Особенно учитывая то, как он третировал вас все эти годы?

\- Да, мэм. Могу, - и это была чистая правда. У него были чувства к Снейпу. Просто они были не теми, о которых говорила профессор.

\- Хорошо. Вы уже достигли необходимого возраста. Так что я больше ничего не могу сделать, - недовольство в ее голосе ясно давало понять, что если бы она могла сделать что-то еще, то обязательно бы так и поступила.

\- Вы не одобряете этого? - спросил Гарри. Если он позволит ей высказаться, возможно, она почувствует себя лучше и будет меньше донимать его этим впоследствии.

\- Ни в малейшей степени. Он ваш учитель, - выпрямившись, она чопорно глянула на него сверху вниз. - Если у него действительно есть к вам чувства, он должен был дождаться вашего выпуска.

\- Мне говорили, что эти Ухаживания разрешены между учителем и учеником, - хотя, конечно, он и не понимал - почему. Подобное выглядело несколько странно, но это же мир волшебников.

\- Так и есть. Что не делает их уместными.

На это Поттер ничего не мог ответить.

\- Могу я идти? - спросил он, чувствуя проигрышность ситуации, в которой оказался.

\- Да. Помните о том, что я сказала.

Быстро кивнув, Гарри покинул класс трансфигурации.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри шагнул в общую гостиную Гриффиндора во внезапно наступившей, но не неожиданной тишине. Он быстро осмотрелся в надежде увидеть среди однокурсников Гермиону. Но тщетно.

\- Что? - спросил он, когда никто так и не осмелился посмотреть ему в глаза. И так было ясно, о чем они все думают. Он лишь гадал, какой именно окрас имели эти мысли.

\- Поздравляю с принятием Объявления о Намерениях профессора Снейпа. Желаю тебе удачи с этими Ухаживаниями, - произнес Невилл несколько более официально, чем необходимо, на взгляд Гарри. Если бы он, конечно, рассчитывал, что хоть кто-то сказал бы что-то положительное.

\- Как ты мог? - выпалил Дин и, вскочив с дивана, встал перед Поттером, сложив руки на груди. Томас выглядел преданным и взбешенным одновременно. Вот отвращение на его лице было намного более ожидаемо, чем поздравления от Невилла.

\- Дин! - резко оборвала друга Джинни. - Ты знаешь, что это очень грубо?

\- Она права, - согласно кивнул Лонгботтом, кинув на девушку одобрительный взгляд. - Ужасно невежливо ставить под сомнение выбор Суженого.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? - Томас был шокирован реакцией друзей. - Он согласился на ухаживания Снейпа. Я просто не могу в это поверить. Хренов Снейп... сальноволосый ублюдок, который превращает в ад наши жизни в течение последних семи лет, - он перевел взгляд с Невилла на Гарри. - Как ты можешь так поступать? О чем ты думал вообще? Старик, это просто отвратительно.

Поттер так и не успел придумать правдоподобное объяснение, что прямо сейчас и пытался исправить на ходу.

\- Я узнал его...

Встав с одного из кресел перед камином, к их кругу присоединилась Лаванда. Гарри думал, что она тоже будет его осуждать, и был приятно удивлен, услышав:

\- Если вы не собираетесь поздравлять, то лучше вообще молчите.

\- Узнал Снейпа? Как? - продолжил гнуть свое Дин, проигнорировав слова Лаванды. Он покачал головой, будто не веря, что "узнать Снейпа" вообще возможно.

Подобные расспросы уже начали порядком надоедать, и Гарри резко ответил:

\- Я работал с ним над... кое-чем.

\- Кое-чем? - повторил Дин с осуждением в голосе.

Поттер не собирался рассказывать ему ни об уроках Окклюменции, ни об уроках Защиты. Даже если бы тот был членом ОД. И кроме того, Дин слыл самым жутким сплетником в классе. Уступая, разве что, Лаванде. В надежде на помощь, Гарри оглянулся на Невилла:

\- Почему это невежливо?

Томас фыркнул и открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить свою обличительную речь, но взгляд Джинни заставил его подавиться заготовленными словами. Дин так и не произнес ни звука.

\- Обряд Ухаживания является одной из самых старейших традиций мира волшебников, начавшейся еще со времен Основателей, - Невилл раздраженно посмотрел на Дина. Ну, то есть, насколько раздраженным он вообще мог быть. - Он никогда не проводится из чистой прихоти.

Лаванда тоже одарила Томаса разочарованным взглядом:

\- Ты должен извиниться, Дин.

К полнейшему шоку Гарри, еще несколько гриффиндорцев, включая Симуса и Парвати, поднялись со своих мест и встали рядом с ним, кивнув в знак согласия со словами однокурсницы.

\- Почему? - наконец выдавил Поттер. Он ожидал, что ему объявят бойкот, что никто после этого не захочет с ним разговаривать. Он готовился к этому весь день, стараясь не слишком сожалеть о своем решении сотрудничать с директором.

\- Обычно этот вид ухаживаний всегда заканчивается заключением брака. Раньше это делалось для того, чтобы за время Помолвки двое могли получше узнать друг друга. В наше же время, следуя этому ритуалу, пары выказывают уважение старым традициям и своим избранникам, - Джинни улыбнулась, будто бы самой этой идее, хотя Поттер и не находил в ней ничего забавного.

Видимо, замешательство Гарри отразилось на его лице.

\- Это способ узнать другого постепенно и деликатно. Таким образом Жених выказывает своему Суженому или Суженой уважение. А еще это очень романтично, - сообщила Лаванда с таким вздохом, что всем окружающим стало ясно, как сильно ей нравится эта традиция.

_Надо мной посмеялись_, - подумал Гарри. Снейп не испытывал к нему ни грамма уважения и с превеликим наслаждением напоминал ему об этом при каждом удобном случае. А при мысли о "романтичности" Снейпа, его желудок всерьез начал рассматривать вариант порадовать своим содержимым окружающих.

Легко улыбнувшись Невиллу, Джинни кивнула:

\- Вот почему допустимы отношения между учителем и учеником. Если бы все дело было в сексе, никто бы не стал всем этим заморачиваться. Тут речь о настоящих глубоких чувствах. Это навсегда.

При других обстоятельствах Гарри бы не отказался от чего-то постоянного и стабильного с кем-то, кто бы его уважал. Но только не Снейп.

\- Почему? - вновь спросил Дин, будучи уже более озадачен, нежели зол.

\- Это правда. Мой дядя Рауль и тетя Стерилия проходили этот Обряд Ухаживания, - произнес Невилл, нервно хохотнув. - Думаю, именно поэтому они выбрали этот вариант. Даже то, что бабушка ненавидит Стерилию, не заставит дядю Рауля развестись с ней.

\- Я этого не знал, - Гарри был настолько потрясен, что внезапно охрип. Кашлянув, он напомнил себе, что они не собираются завершать Ухаживания, не говоря уже о свадьбе со Снейпом. - Ну, о том, что не бывает разводов.

\- Заклинания, используемые в процессе Ухаживания, настолько тесно связывают двух людей, что их практически невозможно разорвать. Особенно после консуммации. Подписание брачного договора в этом случае лишь формальность, - негромко ответил Невилл.

Гарри заставил себя улыбнуться, надеясь, что не выглядит так же плохо, как себя чувствует.

\- Похоже, я об этом не подумал. Если бы это вообще имело значение, конечно.

\- Извини, Гарри. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить, - протягивая руку Поттеру, Дин выглядел все таким же возмущенным, нежели принявшим случившееся. Но, по крайней мере, он явно собирался попытаться это принять.

\- Все в порядке, - Гарри пожал его руку и слабо улыбнулся. Он хотел бы сказать Дину, что полностью понимает, как тот сейчас себя чувствует, потому что и сам испытывал то же самое. Вместо этого Поттер лишь спрятал слегка подрагивающие руки в карманы, ощущая неловкость от полученного одобрения друзей.

В следующее мгновение дверь за портретом Полной дамы открылась и в гостиную вошел Рон. Температура в комнате будто внезапно упала ниже точки замерзания. Все, кто там находился, одновременно развернулись в другую сторону. Угрюмо смотря в одну точку перед собой, не сказав никому ни слова, Рональд поднялся по лестнице в комнату мальчиков.

Гарри выдохнул, с некоторым облегчением осознав, что ему не пришлось отстаивать свой выбор... даже если у него и не было этого выбора.

* * *

\- Профессор, - позвал Поттер Снейпа на пути к выходу из Большого зала.

Мужчина резко повернулся, но в последний момент вспомнил, что не может просто прожечь взглядом дерзкого мальчишку.

\- Да, мистер Поттер?

\- Я хотел спросить, - неуверенно начал Гарри, стремительно краснея. - Могли бы вы прогуляться со мной немного?

Удивленный, но довольный, что Поттер проявляет свою инициативу должным образом, Снейп едва заметно кивнул:

\- Хорошо.

Гарри указал рукой в сторону выхода, предлагая следовать за ним. Северус шагнул в указанном направлении, гадая, что же понадобилось от него Поттеру.

\- Мост? - уточнил он, пока они шли по коридору бок о бок.

\- Почему нет, - Гарри не произнес больше ни слова, пока они не дошли до него. - Похоже, это становится нашим местом для тусовок.

Северус не был уверен, почему, но нашел это выражение забавным:

\- Местом для чего, мистер Поттер?

\- Это маггловский термин. Означает место, где мы проводим время вместе, - Поттер выдал самую наглую улыбку из имеющегося у него арсенала.

Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Снейп почувствовал нечто совершенно иное, но ни под каким видом не желал выяснять, что же это. Он прислонился к перилам моста и всмотрелся в погруженные в темноту газоны и дорожки перед Хогвартсом.

\- Удивлен, что ты все еще хочешь продолжать, учитывая обстоятельства.

\- Рон просто придурок, если вы об этом, - Поттер был уверен в том, что говорил.

Северус не это имел в виду, однако, решил не разубеждать в этом гриффиндорца.

\- Ты можешь просто рассказать ему правду.

\- Я бы и рассказал, если бы он не устроил ту сцену в Большом зале. Теперь же, если он внезапно начнет вести себя иначе, это вызовет ненужные подозрения. Он позлится около недели или двух, а потом успокоится. Вполне обычное для него поведение, если его что-то не устраивает.

Снейп бесшумно вздохнул, будучи впечатлен трезвой оценкой ситуации Поттером.

\- Ты не выглядишь особо расстроенным.

\- Мы дружим с Роном уже несколько лет. Я знаю, какой у него вспыльчивый характер. А после, когда все закончится, он будет чувствовать себя последним идиотом, - похоже, Поттер находил это довольно забавным.

\- Да, могу себе представить. После того, как ты еще дважды пригласишь меня на прогулку, мы начнем Переговоры.

\- И это значит?

\- К сожалению, это значит, что нам придется проводить еще больше времени вместе, - Снейп не смог подпустить достаточно раздражения в голос, что бы означало, что ему совершенно не импонирует данная идея. - Потребуются обсудить некоторые вещи.

\- Какие именно? - Гарри подозрительно прищурился.

Северус решил не вдаваться в подробности сути Переговоров, пока они с Поттером были на публике. Он не был уверен, что тот не закатит истерику, узнав обо всем.

\- Узнаешь, когда мы начнем.

\- Почему не сейчас? - Гарри уставился на мужчину, и Снейп непроизвольно задался вопросом, а не прячет ли тот за подобным поведением банальный страх.

\- Ничего ужасного. Обещаю. Это лишь отнимает уйму времени, - успокаивать кого-либо было не в его характере, но Северус не желал, чтобы мальчишка уж слишком сильно переживал.

\- О, замечательно. Как будто у меня есть время на что-то еще, - пробормотал недовольно Поттер, поубавив немного наглости. - У меня в этом месяце экзамены. А после я начну готовиться к ЖАБА.

\- Я мог бы помочь тебе с подготовкой к ЖАБА по Зельям, - Северус просто не мог поверить, что только что это предложил. Как только эти слова сорвались с его языка, он пожелал затолкать их обратно себе в горло.

Гарри в шоке поднял взгляд на профессора:

\- Правда?

Первой мыслью было стереть проблеск неуверенной надежды с лица Поттера, но Снейп отбросил ее прочь.

\- Это будет способ проводить больше времени вместе, совмещая Обряд Ухаживания с нашими обычными учитель-ученик отношениями.

\- Мы и так проводим много времени вместе, но именно этим вы мне очень поможете, - Поттер искренне улыбнулся Северусу.

Снейпу не понравилось, как на него подействовала эта улыбка. Нет, совершенно не понравилось. Он привычно хмыкнул, чтобы спрятать замешательство.

\- Уверен, к этому я и стремлюсь.

Будто зная, о чем подумал Снейп, Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Спасибо. Приятно знать, что вам не все равно.

Снейп нахмурился, а Поттер рассмеялся еще сильнее. Этого мужчина уже не смог вынести.

\- Возможно, у меня даже есть надежда пройти через этот ад, - произнес Гарри так, будто был вполне доволен перспективой.

Снейп же, однако, был очень хорошо осведомлен о способностях Поттера к зельеварению.

\- Даже с моей помощью, на твоем месте я бы на это не сильно рассчитывал.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Тебе необязательно было приглашать меня второй раз на следующий же день, - попенял Снейп Гарри, прислоняясь к перилам моста с противоположной стороны. Ему было даже лестно, что Поттер так усерден. Ровно до тех пор, как не вспомнил, что это скорее невежество, чем энтузиазм.

Мальчик тут же вспыхнул и уставился на свои ботинки:

\- Это плохо?

\- Не плохо, - Северус постарался придать своему голосу ободряющий окрас. Похоже, ему теперь часто придется это делать. С Поттером. - Но ты же не хочешь выглядеть слишком нетерпеливым. Или твой Суженый может неправильно тебя понять. Он может подумать, что ты заинтересован больше, чем есть на самом деле.

\- Меня это не беспокоит, - видимо, Поттер не верил, что такое возможно. _Глупый мальчишка._

\- Подожди несколько дней, прежде чем пригласить меня в последний раз, - посоветовал Снейп, оставляя гриффиндорцу видимость самостоятельного выбора.

\- Мы будем растягивать "удовольствие"? - спросил Гарри, немного помолчав.

\- Так долго, как только возможно, - Северус глубоко вздохнул. - В пределах отведенного Обрядом времени, конечно.

\- И сколько это?

\- Я надеялся задержаться на этой стадии до самой весны, - Снейп вгляделся в лицо Поттера, стараясь прочесть его реакцию. - Темный Лорд что-то планирует как раз на это время.

\- Включающее меня? - нахмурился Гарри. Возможно, мальчишка и не так глуп, как думал Северус.

\- Подозреваю, что да, - он никогда не одобрял тактику Дамблдора: держать Поттера в неведении относительно происходящего. _Если он не в курсе, что его ожидает, то как тогда сможет хоть как-то подготовиться?_ \- Я не знаю деталей.

\- А вы расскажете мне, если узнаете? - было вполне очевидно, что Поттер сам не особо-то в это верит.

И это беспокоило Снейпа. В самом деле, эта мысль все меньше ему нравилась.

\- Расскажу. Если узнаю.

\- Но, раз уж сейчас вам ничего неизвестно, это мало чем помогает, - в голосе Поттера появились жутко раздражающие нотки, которые прошлись словно наждаком по и так натянутым нервам профессора. - Каждый знает больше, чем я, о том, что должно произойти со мной же. Почему тогда я вообще беспокоюсь о своих ЖАБА? Я же могу просто не дожить до них.

Как бы сильно Снейп ни хотел сейчас возразить, он знал, что это прозвучит фальшиво.

\- Это нечестно, да, но жизнь вообще редко бывает справедлива.

\- Ну просто Америку открыли, профессор, - горько рассмеялся гриффиндорец.

\- Извини, - Северус честно не мог понять, почему вдруг начал заботиться о чувствах Поттера. _Почему вообще это должно меня беспокоить?_

Гарри уставился на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами:

\- Не могу поверить, что вы только что это сказали.

\- Я тоже, - хмыкнул Снейп, вопреки собственному желанию, довольный реакцией Поттера.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул:

\- И что же мне делать?

Вопрос Поттера удивил Северуса. Помедлив немного, желая найти более легкий ответ, которого, к сожалению, не было, он едва заметно пожал плечом:

\- Учиться, тренироваться, продолжать жить, пока у тебя есть такая возможность.

\- И продолжать вам позволять ухаживать за мной? - в словах или выражении лица мальчика не было ни неуважения, ни издевки.

\- Если ты согласен. Ты можешь прекратить это в любой момент, - он повторял себе, что хочет, чтобы Поттер положил конец этому фарсу с помолвкой, но глубоко внутри знал, что это уже не совсем правда. - Мы должны приступить к Переговорам.

\- Вы собираетесь сами мне об этом рассказать или погоните к Гермионе? - в голосе Поттера явно слышалось веселье.

\- Я объясню, что делать дальше, на нашей следующей встрече.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не благодари меня, Поттер. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, о чем речь.

* * *

\- Хорошо... давайте уточним, правильно ли я вас понял, - Гарри все еще не мог до конца осознать то, что только что услышал от Снейпа. - Мы, я и вы, собираемся вести Переговоры о деталях нашего совместного проживания после свадьбы?

\- Ты, оказывается, даже иногда слушаешь, что тебе говорят. Я просто в шоке от этого открытия, - сказано было с сарказмом, но не зло и без желания обидеть.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. У него заняло довольно много времени на понимание того, что не все слова Снейпа имеют цель задеть его.

Он и профессор сидели друг напротив друга через стол Снейпа, дверь в класс была открыта нараспашку. Перед ними лежал длинный официального вида свиток, над которым зависло перо.

\- Мы должны обсудить все обычные бытовые детали, - голос Северуса вновь стал сухим и немного резким, каким он обычно был, когда мужчина рассказывал Гарри об Обряде.

Поттер фыркнул:

\- Если бы только я рос в обычных бытовых условиях и хоть что-то о них знал.

Снейп выгнул бровь и нахмурился:

\- Как и я.

\- По крайней мере, у вас были мать и отец.

\- Даже имея их, - к удивлению Гарри, голос профессора не звучал и в половину так же язвительно, как он ожидал.

\- У вас же были еще родственники, - выпалил Поттер, но после вспомнил: - Как и у меня, так? Конечно, ваши не были такими придурками, как мои. По крайней мере, не похоже на то.

\- Много ли ты знаешь о моей жизни? - Северус пристально посмотрел мальчику в глаза.

Этот взгляд заставил Гарри почувствовать себя крайне некомфортно, напомнив о беспечности, с которой на уроках Окклюменции они оба с периодичным успехом копались друг у друга в головах.

\- К концу мы более менее научились, как защищаться, так и атаковать, так ведь?

Тоже чувствуя себя неуютно, Северус кивнул:

\- И все же, думаю, мы знаем меньше, чем думаем.

\- Только не говорите, что ничего не знаете о моем детстве у Дурслей, - Гарри ответил мужчине хмурым взглядом. - Я знаю, что это именно вы заставили Орден поговорить с Верноном Дурслем тогда.

\- С чего ты решил, что я имею к этому какое-то отношение? - голос Снейпа был ровен и спокоен, и, если бы Гарри знал его чуть хуже, то поверил бы, что ошибся.

\- А кто еще знал? - он всегда старался ничего никому об этом не рассказывать, кроме Дамблдора, который просто игнорировал его, прикрываясь магической защитой его матери. Люди из Ордена, как и в конце его пятого курса, провожали его и после шестого. Вернон становился бордовым от гнева, но, оказавшись достаточно сообразительным, за все прошлое лето не сказал и не сделал ничего лишнего.

Не то чтобы то лето было сильно приятным, но уже не таким жутким, как предыдущие, и намного лучше, чем ожидал Гарри.

Некоторое время Снейп выглядел так, будто ведет какую-то скрытую битву с самим собой, но после тяжело вздохнул:

\- Чтобы победить Темного Лорда, ты должен оставаться живым. А этого могло бы и не произойти, взбреди твоему дяде начать применять к тебе физические наказания.

\- Он бы меня не убил, - Гарри не был так уж в этом уверен. Вернон ни разу не поднял на него руку, только угрожал. Конечно, раньше Дадли регулярно пытался выбить из него душу, но в последние два лета, наоборот, избегал его. - Спасибо.

\- Это больше не важно, - Северус вновь вздохнул. - Ты ушел оттуда навсегда.

\- Так... - Гарри желал сменить уже тему о его родственниках. - Что насчет обычных бытовых деталей? Что именно мы будем обсуждать?

\- Все мелочи семейной жизни, - Снейп немного помолчал. - Рутина, вроде готовки, уборки и походов за покупками. Управление домом. Стирка, - остановившись на секунду, мужчина вновь встретился глазами с Поттером: - Секс. Дети.

Гарри тут же отвел взгляд, не понимая, с чего вдруг краснеет.

\- Мы же оба мужского пола. Думаю, дети нас не касаются.

\- Маги могут иметь детей, - Снейп посмотрел на него так, что Гарри пришло в голову, что он чего-то явно не понимает. Снова.

Сообразив, он озвучил свою догадку:

\- А, я понял, мы можем усыновить.

\- Это возможно. Множество магглов бросают или начинают третировать своих детей, когда вскрываются их магические способности. Также, есть те, кого просто оставляют в Хогвартсе после первого курса.

Сама мысль об этом заставила желудок Гарри сжаться:

\- Как люди могут делать такое с их собственными детьми?

\- Ты это даже слишком хорошо знаешь. Страх.

\- Вы хотели бы кого-то усыновить? - Гарри не чувствовал себя сейчас готовым к отцовству, но, на гипотетическое будущее, усыновление могло стать их лучшим вариантом. Он надеялся, что Снейп не будет возражать.

\- Я бы хотел иметь своих собственных, - профессор окинул Гарри странным взглядом, который не добавил мальчику спокойствия.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, мы не должны обсуждать именно это.

Северус иронично скривил губы и выгнул бровь, что ясно говорило о том, что следующие слова не предвещают Гарри ничего хорошего.

\- Ты вообще в курсе, что двое волшебников могут иметь совместных детей?

С трудом удержав в узде совсем взбунтовавшийся желудок, Поттер отрицательно затряс головой. Вскочив на ноги, он отступил на шаг. Сердце его бешено колотилось:

\- Нет! Я не девчонка! Вы не можете меня заставить это делать, - он с тоской оглянулся на открытую дверь. Его разум кричал ему бежать отсюда прямо сейчас!

\- Успокойся, Поттер. Никто не просит тебя делать что-либо, чего ты сам не захочешь, - холодно произнес Снейп. - И, будь так любезен, вспомни, что этот Контракт никогда не вступит в силу. Кроме того, разве никто из твоих однокурсников не говорил тебе, что у них есть двое отцов или матерей?

Гарри покачал головой:

\- Нет, я бы запомнил. Но даже если бы и говорили, я бы не подумал о таком способе. Я бы просто решил, что они геи.

\- Именно. Так и есть. И ни для кого не секрет, что у Блейза Забини два отца.

Гарри неуверенно сел на свое место, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, что так бурно отреагировал. В следующую секунду он хотел было уже отпустить пошлый комментарий на тему Забини, но передумал, справедливо рассудив, что Снейп не оценит. Даже если он и получил бы от этого какое-то удовлетворение, потерянных баллов оно не стоило.

\- Я не знал, что это вообще возможно.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, с чего ты так на это отреагировал. Насколько я знаю, и в магглосвком мире это вполне возможно.

Даже проводя все лето у Дурслей, Гарри был изолирован от "большого" мира.

\- Я не особо в курсе, что возможно, а что - нет, у магглов. Я просто этого не знаю.

\- Подобное крайне редко случается, но я читал кое-какие исследования на эту тему. Маггловской науке, конечно, еще очень далеко до магии. У нас такое стало возможно много веков назад.

\- Но как? - Гарри никак не мог этого понять. - И почему мужчина может захотеть пойти на это?

Во взгляде Северуса появилось легкое презрение:

\- Ты все еще мыслишь как маггл. Если, к примеру, волшебник и волшебница хотят иметь большую семью, то мужчина так же вполне может выносить нескольких детей сам.

Картинка беременного Артура Уизли вызвала у Гарри нервный смешок.

Похоже, Снейп точно понял, о ком сейчас подумал гриффиндорец:

\- Шесть беременностей подряд вряд ли бы прошли бесследно для здоровья Молли Уизли. Даже такого крепкого, как у нее.

\- Как это происходит? - даже испытывая панический ужас от самой идеи, Гарри было странным образом интересно узнать подробнее.

\- Есть несколько способов. Самый популярный и безопасный - магически прикрепить родовой мешок к животу мужчины...

\- Как у кенгуру, что ли? - Гарри подумал, что это имеет некоторый смысл.

\- Что-то вроде. Но, как я знаю, детеныш кенгуру, все же, сначала рождается, а уже потом перебирается в сумку, где и доразвивается до жизнеспособного состояния. У волшебников же плод развивается исключительно за счет тела донора, получая от него все необходимое через специальный канал, как это обычно происходит у женщин. Но, раз это внешнее, а не внутреннее вынашивание, то телесные повреждения меньше, по крайней мере, поначалу. Как правило, на седьмом месяце беременности мужчина начинает соблюдать постельный режим. Наши тела не предназначены для питания плода, особенно на поздних сроках.

\- И у них тоже выпирает живот? - Гарри подумал о всех толстых волшебниках, что когда-либо встречал, гадая сколько из них были просто беременными. - А другие способы?

\- Заклинания и зелья могут временно создать у мужчины женские органы. Также есть свои зелья и заклинания для превращения мужчины в гермафродита. Тоже временно, конечно. Оба эти способа намного более опасны: в силу того, что тела трансформируются не всегда так, как надо. А иногда и не возвращаются к первоначальной форме.

Гарри вздрогнул, чувствуя подступающую тошноту:

\- Вы, похоже, считаете это вполне нормальным.

\- Это нормально. Не каждый мужчина на такое пойдет, но это вариант для тех, кто хочет иметь ребенка, но не жену. Или для тех, кто хочет очень большую семью.

\- Точно не я, - заверил Снейпа Гарри. Он не мог представить себя добровольно идущим на это, какими бы ни были причины.

\- Ты против личного вынашивания детей или вообще их не хочешь? - что-то в голосе профессора заставило Поттера поднять на него взгляд, но лицо мужчины было нечитаемым.

\- Если бы я не отдавал предпочтения мужчинам, то был бы счастлив иметь огромную семью с кучей детишек, которых бы растил окруженными любовью и заботой. - _Черт, это даже на слух жутко тоскливо_, - подумал Гарри, с вызовом посмотрев на Снейпа и ожидая от того едкого комментария.

Мужчина, похоже, что-то обдумывал. После, несколько раз кашлянув, он четко произнес:

\- Я готов добровольно вынашивать детей.

_Что? Он только что сказал..._ Гаррины мысли метались в голове, словно свихнувшиеся бладжеры. Гриффиндорец лишь пискнул от полнейшего изумления. Даже если это совершенно не укладывалось в его представления о Снейпе, он видел, что мужчина абсолютно серьезен.

\- Я думал, вы ненавидите детей.

\- Я не терплю наглых, глупых и невежественных учеников. Но я не ненавижу детей вообще. Плюс, я уверен, что мои собственные дети будут замечательными. Как же иначе?

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но обнаружил, что не может придумать ничего, что бы не оскорбило профессора. А почему-то именно этого делать и не хотелось.

\- Хорошо.

\- Тебе необязательно так удивляться. Это никогда не вызывало у меня отвращения. В самом деле...

\- Если бы это были настоящие Переговоры, я бы ответил, что был бы рад позволить вам это сделать, - так и было. Гарри действительно хотел детей. - И сколько вы планируете иметь?

\- Скольких ты хочешь? - похоже, Снейп мысленно уже вел какие-то подсчеты.

Гарри просто не верил, что он это обсуждает:

\- Может, шестерых?

Северус едва не подавился. По крайней мере, так показалось Поттеру.

\- Думаю, это уж слишком.

\- Ну, тогда двоих? Если это возможно, то я бы хотел иметь больше одного.

Снейп кивнул:

\- Троих?

\- Да, было бы замечательно, - Гарри вспомнил, что еще его в связи с этим беспокоило: - А как же ваш возраст?

\- Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы вынашивать детей, Поттер.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, вам же уже за сорок, - Гарри видел непонимание в глазах Снейпа и подумал, что, возможно, стоило бы замять тему. - В мире магглов женщины после сорока часто имеют с этим проблемы. Я слышал, как одно время Петуния постоянно ругалась на частое отсутствие секретарши на работе Вернона, когда та пыталась забеременеть, хотя ей было уже под сорок. Надеюсь, у вас с этим не будет проблем.

\- Я не маггл и, уж тем более, не женщина. Так что, я могу иметь столько детей, сколько пожелаю, - голос профессора сочился ядом, но, в то же время, в глазах плескалось веселье.

Гарри с облегчением понял, что тот не обиделся:

\- Картинка вас босого и беременного будет преследовать меня в кошмарах.

\- Кстати сказать, ты знаешь обо мне очень мало, - хорошее настроение Северуса несколько остыло.

Не желая признавать, что это почему-то его беспокоило, Гарри был согласен с этим заявлением. А то, что он желал это изменить, беспокоило его еще больше.

\- Думаете, если я буду проводить больше времени, копаясь в вашей голове, я узнаю о вас намного больше?

Снейп покачал головой, понемногу вновь раздражаясь:

\- Это не тот способ, которым можно хоть что-то узнать.

\- Думаю, вы правы, - Гарри ненавидел вспоминать то, что видел и, возможно, совершенно не так понял зельевар. Без сомнения, точно так же, как и он сам. - Итак, трое детей?

\- Принимается. Примерно с разницей в два-три года. Но не больше пяти.

\- Звучит разумно, - до Поттера вдруг дошло, что он только что сказал, как и то, что же они тут на самом деле обсуждают. - Мы только что договорились о том, что хотим иметь трех совместных детей?

Внезапно замерший Северус, похоже, тоже только сейчас это осознал:

\- Да. Именно это мы и сделали.

\- Я... черт, не уверен, что смогу быстро отойти от такого потрясения. - Он не собирался выходить замуж за Снейпа, но ощущал какую-то правильность только что заключенного соглашения. Что было совершенной дикостью во всех возможных смыслах.

\- Должен признать, что эта беседа весьма сюрреалистична. - Посмотрев на часы, он добавил: - Тебе пора возвращаться в свою гостиную.

Гарри тут же поднялся на ноги. Ему понадобится время, чтобы осознать все это.

\- Да, сэр.


	12. Chapter 12

Они встречались каждые несколько дней и обсуждали Контракт. Гарри садился за стол Снейпа и ждал, пока тот закончит варить зелья для мадам Помфри. Поттер сам себе удивлялся: как-то так случилось, что ему даже нравились эти Переговоры. Ну, "нравились", возможно, не совсем то слово, но он пришел к выводу, что они ему интересны сами по себе. В самом деле, гриффиндорец был готов продолжать.

Северус вошел в класс и сел:

\- Не все пункты Переговоров так же серьезны, как "дети" и "разделение обязанностей".

В ожидании продолжения Гарри приподнял бровь. Если он что-то и узнал о Снейпе, так это то, что мужчина любил говорить и что-либо делать в своем ритме и в удобное ему время. Что, к сожалению, не всегда совпадало с мнением Поттера на этот счет.

\- Мы можем, к примеру, обсудить тип кровати, в которой будем спать...

\- Кровати? - Гарри не был уверен, что ему вообще нравилась эта тема. Ему пока не хотелось думать о подобном. Или же, возможно, никогда и не захочется.

\- Тебе необязательно так дергаться. Я понимаю, что ты принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу все, о чем мы тут разговариваем, но вспомни, что эти Переговоры - ненастоящие. Что мы делаем все это лишь для вида. Никто тебя ни к чему не принуждает, - Снейп поймал взгляд мальчишки и усмехнулся.

Все, что Гарри мог сейчас сказать, было малоприятно, и он прекрасно это понимал. Он сглотнул и отвел взгляд в сторону, решив, что это как раз тот момент, когда лучше просто промолчать. Для собственной же безопасности.

Снейп, похоже, оценил этот жест и продолжил:

\- Мы можем обсудить размер кровати, ее цвет, цвет постельного белья, возможно, даже тип ткани, если ты имеешь что-то против простого хлопка.

\- Это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо обсуждал. Какое это имеет значение? - возмутился Гарри до того, как смог сам себя остановить. Это оказалось слишком даже из соображений безопасности.

\- Так ты не против спать на зеленых шерстяных простынях, вышитых серебряными змейками? - голос Снейпа был достаточно серьезным для того, чтобы Гарри пришло в голову: _а не спит ли профессор на таких и в самом деле?_

\- Нет, при наличии выбора, я предпочел бы что-то другое, - Поттер аж вздрогнул от ужаса. - Как минимум, разве шерсть не вызывает зуд? Мы никогда на таких простынях не заснем.

\- Конечно, нет. Я даже не уверен, делают ли простыни из шерсти. Я предпочитаю хлопок.

Гарри кивнул, будто и сам достаточно разбирался в предмете.

\- А что насчет бордового с золотом?

\- Ни за что на свете.

\- Я так и думал. Ну, тогда нейтральные цвета, вроде коричневого или бежевого?

\- Приемлемо. Но я хочу, чтобы зеленый все же частично присутствовал.

\- Кто бы сомневался. Но все зависит от тона этого зеленого. Мне больше нравится темно-зеленый. И я совсем не против змеек.

\- Если тебе десять разве что. Темно-зеленый подходит.

Едва Северус успел сказать слово, шрам Гарри обожгло болью, и мальчик, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул. Лицо Снейпа тоже исказилось судорогой.

_Черт._

\- Мне нужно идти, - произнес зельевар, вскакивая со стула и сжимая предплечье.

Гарри охватило нехорошее предчувствие:

\- Могу я...

\- Нет. Но если ты будешь так любезен, что сообщишь директору, куда я ушел, это сэкономит мне немного времени. Я буду признателен.

\- Хорошо, - Гарри тоже поднялся на ноги.

\- Тогда иди, - Снейп, отойдя от стола, прошел вглубь кабинета.

Посмотрев в сторону выхода, Поттер сделал к нему пару шагов, но вдруг остановился и оглянулся на профессора. Тот уже достал из сундука специальные мантию и маску Пожирателя. Спрятав любые эмоции, он поднял пустой взгляд на Гарри.

\- Будьте осторожны.

Выглядя несколько удивленным подобными словами, Снейп кивнул:

\- Я всегда осторожен.

Поттер поспешил рассказать о вызове Дамблдору. Пока шел по, большей частью, уже опустевшим коридорам, он пытался убедить себя в том, что не о чем беспокоиться. _Снейп уже делал это множество раз, и все проходило без каких-либо последствий. С ним все будет хорошо._ Хотя то, что его это беспокоило, вызывало свое собственное, отдельное беспокойство. Каким-то образом теперь Снейп был ему не безразличен. _И это требует отдельного анализа._

* * *

Питер Петтигрю стоял возле трона Волдеморта, выглядя весьма самодовольно из-за того, что был удостоен чести находиться так близко к Темному Лорду. И как бы Северус ни желал стереть эту отвратительную усмешку с лица крысеныша, он не был идиотом, поэтому относился к нему с осторожностью, сохраняя на своем лице нейтральное выражение.

\- Ты сварил зелье, что просил наш хозяин? - Петтигрю сделал шаг вниз с возвышения и протянул руку.

Снейп ничего не ответил. Он ненавидел такие задания: когда ему приказывали сварить что-то, что, он знал, послужит либо мучениям, либо смерти невинных. Но, по крайней мере, на этот раз зельевар успел сварить еще и антидот. Как только вернется в Хогвартс, он передаст его Дамблдору. Так ничего и не произнеся, Северус отдал небольшой фиал Петтигрю.

Не двигаясь, он ожидал, когда крысеныш вернется к трону Темного Лорда.

Мерлин, как же Снейп ненавидел Петтигрю. По многим причинам. Одна часть его души страстно желала убить ублюдка за все им совершенное. И не последним в этом списке было предательство родителей Гарри, приведшее к их смерти.

Эта мысль ненадолго оглушила Северуса. _С каких это пор я беспокоюсь о Гарри, не говоря уже о его родителях?_ На самом деле, он все еще ненавидел Джеймса Поттера. И, хотя Лили была далеко не так ужасна в своем отношении к нему, как Джеймс, ее он все равно не особо жаловал.

\- Ты можешь приблизиться, Северус, - произнес Темный Лорд таким повелительным тоном, будто был королем Англии, не меньше.

Этот тон действовал Снейпу на нервы. Но он затолкал подальше свое недовольство по этому поводу и продолжил строго контролировать выражение своего лица, когда, подойдя, опустился на колени и поцеловал край мантии Темного Лорда. Будучи достаточно сообразительным, мужчина так же не отрывал взгляда от пола и держал свой разум закрытым.

Мало что в мире в его личном списке ненавистных вещей могло сравниться с этим. Но Снейп знал, что заслужил все это, как и знал, что самобичевание подобным образом едва ли окупит все совершенные им преступления.

\- Когда ты собираешься приступить к следующему этапу Ухаживаний? - интонации голоса Волдеморта был скорее приказывающими, а не вопрошающими.

\- Не знаю, мой Лорд. Это зависит от Поттера: согласится он или откажется, - Снейпу и без того очень не нравилось, что эти Ухаживания так затянулись. По правде говоря, он думал, что к этому моменту Поттеру уже наскучит весь их спектакль. Но вместо этого, подтверждая статус совершенно непредсказуемого мальчишки, он, похоже, все больше и больше вовлекался в процесс Переговоров. Снейп мог только надеяться, что тот окажется не настолько глуп, чтобы и вправду поверить в то, что они делали. Как бы сильно он ни не любил Поттера, он не желал ему плохого, а если тот поверит в происходящее между ними, то обязательно потом расстроится.

\- Разве ты не обсуждал с ним этого?

\- Конечно же, нет, мой Лорд. Жениху строго запрещено говорить на эту тему с Суженым, - _и если Темный Лорд так много знает об Обряде, то должен знать и это._ Снейп незаметно скрипнул зубами, едва сдерживая растущее бешенство.

\- Тогда ты должен тонко ему намекнуть об этом, Северус. Я желаю, чтобы ты ускорил прохождение всех этапов.

Только эти Ухаживания и так продвигались достаточно быстро.

\- Да, мой Лорд. Щенок ведь не понимает смысла Обряда.

\- Тебе не стоит разговаривать о своем Суженом в таком тоне, - с угрозой в голосе произнес Темный Лорд, как будто ему действительно было до этого дело. - Поттер должен принять твои Ухаживания.

Снейп поднял взгляд. На его слух, в голосе Темного Лорда было едва заметно отчаяние, которому, по идее, там совершенно не место.

\- Вы действительно желаете, чтобы я... - Северус не мог закончить это предложение.

Волдеморт встретился с ним глазами и прошипел:

\- Конечно же, ты закончишь Обряд. Чтобы лучше контролировать и впоследствии победить его, нет ничего лучше, чтобы привязать мальчишку к одному из моих самых преданных слуг.

Что-то в том, что произнес Волдеморт, заставило Снейпа вздрогнуть всем телом от накатившей волны страха.

\- Я понял, мой Лорд. Но сами Ухаживания не подразумевают никаких контролирующих связей. Он будет волен в выборе пойти за мной или нет.

\- Не пытайся отговорить меня от этих Ухаживаний. Я достаточно хорошо информирован о них. И знаю все их тонкости, - рявкнул Темный Лорд, угрожающе схватившись за палочку.

Но даже Северусу было ясно, что зная о них все, но в общем виде, Лорд так и не понял саму специфику этого Обряда. Мужчина склонил голову:

\- Да, мой Лорд.

\- Ты сделаешь так, чтобы он принял Ухаживания.

\- Мы еще не закончили Переговоры. Точнее, мы их только начали. Вы говорили, что у меня есть время до весны. А сейчас еще даже Рождество не настало.

_К чему такая спешка_, гадал Северус, еще ниже склонив голову. Во Внутреннем круге не было никого, кого бы он мог спросить без опаски навлечь на себя ненужные подозрения. Решив задержаться немного дольше после окончания собрания, Снейп надеялся выяснить что-нибудь на этот счет. К сожалению, он не мог остаться надолго. Утром у него уроки, плюс надо было отдать антидот Дамблдору.

\- Я желаю, чтобы ты закончил как можно раньше. Чтобы Поттер был под моим контролем. И ты сделаешь все необходимое для исполнения моего приказа, - и не спеша откинулся на спинку трона.

Снейп ткнулся лбом в пол:

\- Да, мой Лорд. Все будет так, как вы пожелаете.

* * *

\- Ты доволен тем, как проходят Переговоры с Поттером? - исходящие от любого другого, а не от Люциуса Малфоя, эти слова, произнесенные таким выверено миролюбивым тоном, могли бы создать обманчивое ощущение дружеского начала беседы.

Снейп же, однако, очень хорошо знал Люциуса. Выпрямившись, он повернулся к нему лицом:

\- Ты шутишь, так ведь?

\- Совсем нет, мой друг. Я слышал, Поттер в последнее время проводит в твоем кабинете довольно много времени.

Снейп решил, что это хорошее известие. Ему было лишь интересно, кто именно из его студентов, кроме Драко, конечно, докладывает о происходящем Люциусу.

\- К сожалению, это так. Щенок, похоже, влюблен в меня. Я нахожу это крайне отталкивающим.

\- Уверен в этом. И, не сомневаюсь, что быть за ним замужем будет еще хуже, - вздрогнул Малфой.

\- Не могу сказать, что жду этого с нетерпением, - Снейп скорчил гримасу, означавшую, что его тошнит только от одной этой мысли. А если по правде, он не мог думать об этом без сдерживаемого ужаса.

\- Бедный Северус. Но это жертва, которую, в той или иной форме, приносит каждый из нас, - Малфой растянул губы в подобии улыбки, больше похожей на оскал змеи перед нападением. - Хотя, постельные утехи могут оказаться не такими уж и ужасными. Если, конечно, ему сперва не заткнуть рот кляпом.

\- И выключить все источники света, - вновь скривился Северус. Его желудок сжался от картинки тощего тела Поттера в его кровати. Он заверил себя, что это от отвращения. - Да уж. Радуйся, что это не ты.

\- И я рад. К счастью, я уже женат.

\- Надеюсь, что наш Лорд сократит период моей женитьбы до минимума, - Северус заставил себя зловеще рассмеяться.

\- О, в этом я уверен, - что-то в голосе Малфоя заставило Снейпа внимательнее приглядеться к волшебнику.

Раз уж они заговорили об этом, он подумал, что вправе спросить:

\- Почему он так стремится поскорее закончить Обряд? Его нельзя торопить.

\- Подозреваю, наш Лорд не особо заботится о самом Обряде. Только о его результатах.

\- Ты не хуже меня знаешь: если я буду давить, то нарушу основные его принципы.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что Поттер хоть что-нибудь знает об Обряде или волшебном мире вообще? - презрение сквозило в каждом слове Люциуса.

\- Я думаю, что его подруга-грязнокровка может снабдить его всеми необходимыми деталями, - подтвердить презрение в произнесенных словах голосом оказалось несколько сложнее, чем предполагал Снейп.

\- Жаль. Но тебе придется разобраться с этим самостоятельно.

Снейп кивнул:

\- Подозреваю, ты прав.

\- Тебе же не все равно, как пройдет Обряд, так? - Люциус одарил его странным взглядом.

Северус не был уверен, как именно можно его интерпретировать.

\- Так же, как и для любого другого волшебника, проводящего этот Обряд.

\- Да, конечно, - голос Малфоя вновь стал надменным.

Что заставило Снейпа гадать, к чему вообще был этот вопрос.

\- Мне нужно вернуться в Хогвартс.

\- Тогда иди, - ответил Люциус.

Едва заметно кивнув, Снейп развернулся и направился к выходу из зала, чувствуя облегчение от того, что покидает это место.


	13. Chapter 13

Наступили рождественские каникулы. Гарри пребывал в подавленном настроении, а Рон все так же с ним не разговаривал.

Вместе с Гермионой они отправились в Хогсмид за подарками. После они решили разойтись: Гарри хотел вернуться в школу, а его подруга - навестить своих родителей.

\- Так, так, так, - издевательски протянул Рон, выйдя из магазинчика в компании Невилла и Дина как раз тогда, когда пара гриффиндорцев проходила мимо.

\- Рон... - предупреждающе начала Гермиона. - Не начинай опять.

\- Я всего лишь хотел спросить у Гарри, купил ли он уже подарок для своего обожаемого профессора Снейпа? - в голосе Рона был явный намек на нечто большее.

Каждый раз, когда Уизли заговаривал с ним, он обязательно вворачивал что-то не особо вежливое по поводу Ухаживаний. Гарри вполне мог понять его гнев, да, но подобные грязные намеки его смущали.

\- А ты не можешь просто перестать?

\- Нет. Я хочу знать, - Рон повернулся к Невиллу и Дину. - Уверен, вы двое тоже не против. Так ведь?

Оба мальчика неловко переминались с ноги на ногу, стесняясь встречаться с Гарри глазами.

\- Рон, - предупреждающе произнес Поттер: его терпение подходило к концу. Уизли знал, как тот ненавидит устраивать сцены, поэтому и затеял все это.

\- Так... сколько ты потратил на подарок для него? - рыжий выглядел очень злым, и Гарри наконец распознал, что еще за этим скрывалось.

Но, будучи уже сам на пределе, чтобы заботиться о чувствах друга, выдал:

\- О, - неприятная усмешка на лице, - должно быть, что-то около небольшого состояния. Ну, ты же знаешь, все эти редкие книги по зельям чертовски дорогие. Но для моего профессора Снейпа все только самое лучшее.

Рон резко побледнел. Должно быть, он совершенно не ожидал подобной реакции.

\- Уверен, он останется доволен. Как и ты.

Деланно смущенно улыбнувшись, Гарри не позволил себе показывать остальным, как именно себя сейчас чувствует:

\- О, я в этом даже и не сомневаюсь. Думаю, отдам ему подарок после ужина в Рождество.

\- Но я думал, моя мама... - не договорив, Рон резко развернулся и пошел прочь.

\- А что его мама? - тихо спросил Невилл, смотря вслед Уизли.

Гарри едва не накричал на однокурсника, чтобы тот занимался своими делами, но в последнюю секунду удержался. Не вина Невилла, что Рон ведет себя, как последняя скотина.

\- Она пригласила меня в Нору на Рождество.

\- И меня пригласила. Сказала, что это наш последний год и все такое... - вздохнула Гермиона. - Что ты будешь теперь делать?

\- Я думал, что это может стать неплохим шансом поговорить с Роном, но... - Гарри пожал плечами. Он уже никак не мог повлиять на Рона и прекрасно это знал.

\- А профессор Снейп? - спросил Невилл. Похоже, он испытывал странное благоговение перед их отношениями, или, точнее, предполагаемыми отношениями, со Снейпом.

\- Мне нужно еще заскочить в книжный, прежде чем возвращаться в школу, - вклинилась Гермиона до того, как Гарри смог ответить на вопрос. - Я кое-что забыла.

Невилл состроил рожицу, означавшую, что он понял уловку Грейнджер, но все же промолчал и, развернувшись, отправился к школе вместе с Дином.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он девушку за то, что ему не пришлось вновь врать своим друзьям. Все эта ситуация обрастала ложью все больше и больше, словно какой-то снежный ком. - Думаю, мне стоит пойти с тобой.

\- Да. Я тоже так думаю. Особенно потому, что тебе потребуется моя консультация в выборе дорогой книги по зельям, - хмыкнула Гермиона.

\- Как думаешь, сколько примерно такая книга может стоить? - Гарри мысленно пересчитал оставшиеся в его кармане галлеоны.

\- А сколько у тебя хранится в Гринготтсе?

Поттер поперхнулся воздухом:

\- Ты ведь шутишь, так?

\- Немного, - открыв дверь в книжный магазин, она пропустила друга вперед.

Прямо перед входом стоял стеллаж с детской литературой. Он едва обращал на него внимание, когда заходил сюда раньше. Сейчас же одна ярко оформленная книжка привлекла Гарри, и он взял ее в руки, пролистнуть.

\- Что нашел? - встав рядом, Гермиона заглянула ему через плечо.

Он протянул книгу ближе к девушке:

\- Может, в ней найдется что-то интересное для меня.

\- Волшебные Праздники и Обряды? Думаю, что версия для взрослых будет более полезной, - Грейнджер слабо покачала головой и пошла вдоль полок вглубь магазина.

\- Возможно, ты права, - хмуро ответил Гарри и, положив книгу на место, отправился вслед за подругой.

* * *

Положив книгу, которая действительно по цене оказалась сравнима с небольшим состоянием, в сумку, Гарри спустился по лестнице в подземелья. По пути он запоздало сообразил, что не знает, где находятся личные комнаты Снейпа. Плюс, он не был уверен, что вторжение на личную территорию профессора вообще уместно в их ситуации.

К счастью, Снейп нашелся в классе.

\- Войдите, - услышал Гарри после стука в дверь. - Поттер, - Северус не был удивлен. - Что ты хотел?

\- Эм... - запнулся гриффиндорец. Несмотря на то, что они регулярно проводили довольно много времени вместе: будь то Переговоры, уроки Защиты или отработки, плавно перетекающие в дополнительные занятия по Зельям - Гарри все еще стеснялся спрашивать у Снейпа что-либо. Профессор же спрашивал, объяснял и преподавал.

Расправив плечи, Гарри заявил себе, что ведет себя крайне глупо.

\- Я хотел спросить, что вы делаете на Рождество?

\- А, все-таки набрался смелости, так? Возможно, тебе, так же, все же, стоило сначала предупредить меня, - по крайней мере, в голосе Снейпа была скорее насмешка, а не злость или желание оскорбить.

\- Вы уже знаете? - Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки стремительно покраснели.

\- Конечно, слышал. По меньшей мере трое моих студентов сочли нужным проинформировать меня, что мой Суженый ругался из-за меня с Уизли на публике. Не желаешь объясниться? - А вот теперь голос Снейпа не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Не особо. Рон все еще злится на меня. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я хотел поехать в Нору на Рождество, но теперь, похоже, не смогу.

\- Поэтому решил подыскать альтернативу, так?

Гарри предположил про себя, что Снейп, видимо, хотел пошутить, но шутка вышла плоской. Плюс, в голосе профессора проскользнуло что-то такое, чему гриффиндорец не смог подобрать определения. Или просто не захотел.

\- Не совсем. То есть, мы не... - похоже, щеки Гарри стали еще краснее. - Я имею в виду... Черт. Могу я пригласить вас на ужин в Хогсмиде или еще где?

\- Твой словарный запас просто ужасен. И будет более чем неуместно, если ты пригласишь меня на ужин. Однако вместо этого ты можешь прийти ко мне. Я сам приготовлю нам ужин. - Удивительно. Снейп улыбнулся ему, и Гарри просто уже не знал, чему верить.

\- Вы приготовите? Обалдеть. Никогда бы не подумал, что вы из таких.

\- Из каких это "таких", Поттер? Хоть иногда включай свои мозги. Как бы малы они ни были. Как, по-твоему, я живу, когда нахожусь вне Хогвартса? - грозно глянул на гриффиндорца профессор, но по его губам было видно, что он едва сдерживает улыбку.

Гарри потупил взор, чувствуя себя настоящим идиотом:

\- Извините, сэр.

\- Жду вас в рождественский вечер, в 18.00, - все еще будучи недовольным ответил Северус.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри, одновременно облегченно и взволнованно. - Наверно, мне нужно оставить вас наконец в покое, так?

\- Будь так добр.

Вновь кивнув, Гарри вышел за дверь.

* * *

Ровно без пяти шесть в рождественский вечер Гарри стоял перед кабинетом Снейпа. Едва он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, профессор открыл дверь. Он был в самой нарядной мантии, что когда-либо Поттер видел на мужчине. Матово-черная с серебряной отделкой. Тут гриффиндорец про себя порадовался, что и сам принарядился.

\- Входи, Поттер, - пропустив внутрь, Снейп повел его к другой двери. Гарри вдруг осознал, что сколько раз тут был, ни разу ее не замечал.

За дверью обнаружился небольшой коридор и очередная дверь. Поттер молча следовал за зельеваром. Следующая комната оказалась больше его гриффиндорской спальни. И еще две двери: одна в дальней стене, вторая - сбоку.

Вдоль стен располагалось несколько высоких темного дерева стеллажей, доверху забитых книгами. Перед ними массивный стол и стул с жесткой высокой спинкой. Напротив - большой камин, в котором приветливо потрескивали горящие угли. Диван и два довольно удобных на вид кресла как бы опоясывали его. Кроме того, чему Гарри был крайне удивлен, в углу подле камина имелась небольшая рождественская ель. Под ней на стареньком, но неплохо сохранившемся декоративном коврике лежало несколько мило упакованных подарков. Ненадолго зависнув от открывшейся ему картины, Гарри неожиданно понял, что волшебный снег, что лежал на лапах дерева, медленно падает на пол. И улыбнулся, крайне довольный.

\- Не глазей. Это невежливо, - тон голоса Снейпа был как всегда строгим, но сейчас в нем угадывалась еще и некоторая нервозность.

Поняв это, что профессор вообще может нервничать, Гарри сразу как-то расслабился.

\- Не уверен, что это именно то, что я ожидал, но очень мило, - он взмахом руки обвел помещение, указав на удобную мебель и коврик под подарками.

\- Я так рад, что ты одобряешь, - что бы там Снейп ни испытывал, оно уже прошло, и теперь перед Поттером вновь стоял привычный профессор Зелий.

Гарри стало неловко за вспышку неуверенности у мужчины. _Это всего лишь ужин_, - напомнил он себе.

\- Извините. Я...

\- Не усложняй, Поттер, - произнес Снейп холодно. Не то чтобы Гарри ожидал чего-то иного.

Пока неловкость не переросла в нечто большее, Гарри выпалил:

\- Хорошо! А что, по-вашему, я должен был сказать? Что думал, что вы живете в темной сырой пещере?

\- По крайне мере, это было бы честно, - хмыкнул Снейп.

\- Что у нас на ужин? Пахнет аппетитно, - гриффиндорец не собирался с ним препираться.

\- Глазированный окорок. Положи пакет под ель и садись, - Северус скрылся за одной из дверей. Предположительно - на кухню.

В ожидании расположившись на диване, Гарри тихо разглядывал пляшущие язычки пламени в камине и медленно растворялся в тепле и уюте комнаты.

Ужин оказался очередным сюрпризом. Во-первых, Поттер не ожидал, что трапеза будет так тщательно подготовлена и сервирована. А во-вторых, он ну совсем не ожидал, что еда окажется такой потрясающе вкусной.

Должно быть, Снейп сильно постарался ради него. Как бы он ни был этому рад, Гарри не мог понять, почему мужчина все это сделал.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри отодвинулся от стола и тепло улыбнулся хозяину:

\- Спасибо. Все было... - он помедлил секунду, подбирая достойное определение, - просто потрясающе, - все, что гриффиндорец смог сказать, хотя и знал, что еще сильно преуменьшил.

\- Звучит, будто никто никогда специально для тебя не готовил, - произнес Северус так, словно ни на секунду не верил своим же словам.

И хотя Гарри не хотел портить им обоим настроение, все же ответил:

\- Нет. Никогда.

\- О, ну же, - неверяще продолжил Снейп. - Уверен, в твоей жизни были даты или просто дни, когда кто-то...

\- Вообще-то, нет, - Гарри временами гадал, как много учителя знали о его жизни у Дурслей. Видимо, немного. - Как вы и так знаете, в доме моей тети для меня было настоящей удачей просто хоть что-то поесть. И хотя в Норе я побывал на множестве ужинов, ни один из них не был приготовлен специально для меня.

Северус чуть наклонил голову вперед и уставился на Поттера немигающим взглядом. Будто изучал сказанное им.

\- Я не знал, что они не кормили тебя.

_Как же я устал от всего этого._

\- Вы просто не обращали особо внимания, когда... Иногда они не кормили меня по несколько дней к ряду.

\- По тебе не было видно, что ты недоедаешь. Я знал об изоляции, запугивании и третировании, но не о голодовке, - Снейп помолчал немного. - И как долго?

\- Самый длинный период был четыре дня. Хотя большую часть времени они давали мне что-нибудь, чтобы я не начинал терять сознание от голода, но этого никогда не было достаточно, - Гарри попытался проглотить комок в горле, пока не стало еще хуже.

\- Почему ты никогда не рассказывал об этом директору? Он бы мог помочь тебе, - Северус сжал челюсть, в его глазах появился опасный блеск, что бывало каждый раз, когда Невилл делал на его уроках что-то особенно идиотское.

\- А зачем? Он знал, что я не хотел к ним возвращаться. Да и все видели меня в начале каждого года. Думаете, я по жизни такой тощий? - гриффиндорец с трудом погасил растущее раздражение. Учителя не замечали просто потому, что не хотели замечать. - Все это уже не важно. Я больше туда не вернусь, - и ничто на всей Земле не могло заставить его передумать.

\- Ты должен был хоть кому-то рассказать, - чувствуя себя неуютно, Северус на некоторое время замолчал. - Если хочешь, еще есть пудинг.

\- Если только позже. Сомневаюсь, что смогу съесть сейчас еще хоть крошку, - напряженное молчание тянулось до тех пор, пока Гарри не смог больше его выдерживать. - Мы еще не обсуждали готовку.

Снейп поднял на мальчика взгляд, будучи удивлен его дерзостью, но, к счастью, не враждебностью.

\- Не обсуждали.

\- Вы готовите намного лучше меня, так что тут и думать нечего, - после нескольких лет у Дурслей Гарри сомневался, что когда-либо сможет полюбить готовку.

На лице профессора появилось выражение легкого отвращения:

\- Если мне придется заниматься этим регулярно, я не смогу так же наслаждаться процессом. А это, определенно, скажется на качестве.

\- Думаю, вы правы. Тогда, домовик? Уверен, Добби будет просто счастлив работать на меня, когда я закончу школу и где-нибудь осяду.

\- Будем исходить из того, что есть сейчас. А на данный момент ни у одного из нас нет своего дома. Поэтому и домового эльфа заводить рановато.

\- Я всегда хотел купить небольшой домик. Когда покину школу, - это было одно из обещаний, что он дал сам себе, заставляя себя год за годом возвращаться в ненавистный дом Дурслей.

\- И на какие средства ты планировал его приобрести? - тонкая, едва заметная насмешка в голосе Снейпа была призвана напомнить гриффиндорцу о реальном положении вещей.

Но, похоже, у Поттера было еще для профессора несколько сюрпризов.

\- Мои родители оставили в Гринготтсе счет на мое имя. Уверен, там достаточно для небольшого домика, - _или, скорее уж, для большого_, - добавил он уже про себя. - Плюс, мне принадлежит участок в Годриковой Лощине.

\- Не думал, что там настолько много, - Северус был весьма удивлен.

\- Это проблема? - хотя, даже если и так, Гарри с этим ничего не мог поделать.

\- Не дури, - фыркнул Северус в своей обычной манере, хотя, похоже, не сердился. - Если ты купишь дом, то тогда сможешь нанять и домовика. Если же нет, то готовить будем по очереди. Договорились?

Гарри подумал было спросить Снейпа о его финансовом положении, но, почему-то, не смог вымолвить ни слова об этом.

\- Да. Хорошо. А что насчет уборки?

\- Так же, думаю, - Северус дождался, когда гриффиндорец кивнет. - Мы можем разделять обязанности, когда... если будем жить вместе.

Если Гарри все-таки женится, то ожидает, что его половина будет жить с ним.

\- Думаю, что большинство женатых пар живет вместе. Надеюсь, и у нас будет так же.

Северус помолчал немного, чувствуя себя крайне неудобно из-за темы обсуждения. Закрыв на секунду глаза, он сделал глубокий вздох:

\- Думаю, мы можем отложить этот пункт до тех пор, пока наши дальнейшие судьбы станут более определенными.

\- Очень дипломатично, профессор.

\- Надеюсь, тебе не стоит повторять, что все это лишь игра?

\- Нет. Не думаю, - Поттеру не требовалось уточнять, "почему".

\- Не желаешь открыть свои подарки?

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки:

\- Давайте.

\- Полагаю, ты все же получил несколько, - хотя голос Северуса выражал некоторую неуверенность в данном вопросе. После всего услышанного.

\- Я получил свой первый настоящий рождественский подарок в первый же год обучения здесь, - Поттер вновь улыбнулся, вспоминая то тепло в груди, обнаружив под рождественской елью подарки специально для него. - Миссис Уизли подарила мне свитер.

Снейп молча кивнул в ответ. Взмахнув палочкой, он отправил грязные тарелки обратно на кухню.

Поднявшись, оба направились к дивану перед камином.

Встав на колено перед елью, Снейп достал коробку и протянул ее мальчику:

\- Держи, - произнес он, в его голосе вновь сквозили нервозные нотки.

Коробка была тяжелой, красиво упакованной в серебристую бумагу с зелеными змейками на крышке. Гарри с почти детским восторгом наблюдал, как зачарованные змейки ползали по поверхности коробки. Аккуратно развернув подарок, он смог лишь восхищенно вздохнуть:

\- Черт возьми!

Снейп подарил ему мантию из кожи дракона, подбитую каким-то очень мягким мехом. Не отрывая от нее взгляда, Гарри поднялся на ноги и вытащил ее из коробки. Она была просто великолепна.

\- Не слишком обольщайся, Поттер. Это подарок в приданное для Суженого, - но было видно, что Северус доволен такой реакцией.

\- И все равно, это самый классный подарок, что мне когда-либо делали. Спасибо, - Гарри хотел выразить, как именно он тронут таким великолепным подарком, но все подходящие слова словно застряли в его горле, так что он смог лишь одарить профессора благодарным взглядом.

Накинув мантию на плечи, Поттер подумал, что хотел бы сейчас иметь под рукой зеркало, чтобы посмотреть, как он выглядит со стороны. Хотя и знал, что такая вещь просто обязана смотреться шикарно.

\- Я смогу ее оставить, так?

Увидев непонимание в глазах Снейпа, он пояснил:

\- То есть, если... когда...

\- Ты покажешь ее любому, кто спросит. Но, да. Если... когда мы закончим нашу игру, ты сможешь оставить себе все мои подарки, а я смогу оставить себе твои.

Вполне справедливо, на вкус Гарри.

\- Откройте мой, - мальчик кивнул на коробку, оставленную им ранее под елью. По какой-то причине, и он не желал слишком уж в ней разбираться, ему хотелось, чтобы его подарок понравился Снейпу.

Северус разорвал обертку с почти что детским энтузиазмом. Достаточным для того, чтобы уже сам Гарри задумался на тему, сколько же подарков в своей жизни получал сам профессор.

\- О, - мягко выдохнул Снейп. Он провел кончиками пальцев по обложке, после чего осторожно, едва ли не с трепетом, раскрыл подаренную ему книгу. Несколько минут мужчина просто молча переворачивал страницы, пробегая глазами по строчкам, полностью погрузившись в чтение. Оторвав же взгляд от книги и посмотрев на Гарри, он спокойно, без обычной для него строгости или хмурости, произнес: - Спасибо.

Только когда облегченно выдохнул, Гарри осознал, что все это время сидел затаив дыхание. И то, что он увидел стоило каждого потраченного им на эту книгу галлеона.

\- Рад, что вам понравилось.

\- Именно так. Она мне очень пригодится.

Северус улыбнулся.

И тут Гарри забыл, как дышать.

Если уж быть абсолютно честным, он уже давным давно понял, что не ненавидит Снейпа. Только Поттер никогда не думал, что сможет испытывать к нему нечто большее. Не дружеские или товарищеские чувства, или что-то еще в том же духе.

Снейп не был красив, даже когда улыбался, но эта улыбка сделала его намного моложе, он стал... Гарри не мог подобрать слов, каким он стал, или почему так на это отреагировал. Но должен был признать, что эта реакция была, что порядком выбивало из колеи.

Поттер кашлянул, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть неловкость:

\- Думаю, теперь я готов к пудингу.

Северус задержал ненадолго взгляд на мальчике, после чего кивнул:

\- Чаю? К пудингу?

\- Да, пожалуйста, - все что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этого странного чувства в животе, подумал Гарри, идя следом за Снейпом к столу.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Не могу поверить, что вы сегодня назначили мне отработку. Да еще и баллы сняли, - Гарри упал на стул перед столом напротив Снейпа. Их Контракт - будучи уже больше четырех футов в длину - мягко приземлился на столешницу между ними.

Северус окинул его недовольным взглядом:

\- Я уже говорил тебе однажды, что не позволю в своем классе нарушения дисциплины. Если я буду слишком мягок к кому-то, это тут же скажется на моем авторитете.

Это все, конечно, было правильно и полезно, но:

\- Десять баллов и отработка за пятиминутное опоздание? Это уж слишком. Даже для вас, - Гарри не ожидал никакого фаворитизма или поблажек, но подобная несправедливость рождала в его душе ярый протест. Он чувствовал разочарование от того, что профессор продолжает третировать его подобным образом.

\- Если я буду настолько строг к своему Суженому, то остальные дважды подумают, прежде чем делать подобное же самим, - Северус был неумолим.

_Какая же он сволочь временами_, - подумал Поттер с горечью. Хотелось тут же уйти прочь и не возвращаться. Но он знал, что это бесполезно. Лучше уж остаться и бороться за свои права. Гриффиндорец вернул профессору недовольный взгляд.

\- Это нечестно, использовать меня таким образом...

Окинув его нечитаемым взглядом, Снейп растянул свои тонкие губы в нехорошей улыбке:

\- Я знаю, что ты не особо умен, но даже ты должен знать, что жизнь...

\- Не справедлива, - закончил за него Поттер, все больше раздражаясь на сальноволосого гада. - С другой стороны, вы не умрете, если хоть иногда будете не так сильно меня задирать.

\- С чего вдруг? - во взгляде Снейпа был вызов и ощущение превосходства, будто он имел дело с неразумным ребенком.

Это лишь сильнее подстегнуло Гарри:

\- До чего же сложно с вами разговаривать!

\- Да, это так. Ты должен понять, что в тебе для меня нет ровным счетом ничего особенного. Как бы тебе ни хотелось в это верить.

Гарри резко встал со стула. Он, конечно же, и так знал, какого мнения о нем был профессор, но слышать это вслух было словно удар под дых. Закрыв глаза, он через силу выдавил из себя, притворяясь, что ему абсолютно все равно:

\- Конечно же, я так не думаю.

Какое-то довольно продолжительное время они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Гарри все заставлял себя не отводить взгляд, надеясь, что то, что он сейчас чувствует, не отражается на его лице. Спустя еще пару минут профессор сделал глубокий вздох и перевел взгляд на свои руки.

\- Гарри, я должен сохранять дисциплину у себя на уроках. С моей стороны будет глупо и просто опасно не следить за этим, - голос Северуса стал мягче, будто он желал закончить эту ссору и помириться.

Это было самое явное извинение, которое Гарри мог надеяться получить. Но даже в таком виде, оно шокировало мальчика. И он мог только гадать о мотивах зельевара.

\- Хорошо.

Северус вновь вздохнул:

\- Кроме того, у меня есть и другие причины не делать из кого-либо любимчиков.

\- Я не прошу делать из меня любимчика. Только справедливости. Ко мне и моим друзьям.

\- Я ко всем несправедлив. Прими это.

\- Кроме слизеринцев, - с горечью пробормотал Поттер. - Им вы все прощаете.

\- Кто-то же должен. Никто другой им спуску не дает, - голос Снейпа звучал очень убедительно, даже когда говорил что-то совершенно неправильное.

А для Гарри подобное было совершенно неправильным.

\- Если бы ваши слизеринцы не задирали постоянно нос, возможно, к ним бы относились более дружелюбно.

\- За высокомерием довольно часто прячется неуверенность, запомни это. Большинство людей не хочет выглядеть слабыми в глазах окружающих.

Гарри вполне мог понять такие мотивы, хотя он невольно задумался, что именно и как много Снейп прячет за собственным высокомерием. Но это было не настолько важно. Объяснение профессора в достаточной степени успокоило гриффиндорца, чтобы он, в конце концов, позволил себе не возмущаться по этому поводу каждый раз так рьяно. Он никогда не смог бы изменить Снейпа, даже если бы и захотел. Большую же часть времени, профессор его устраивал таким, как есть.

\- Что будем обсуждать сегодня? - спросил Поттер. Даже так до конца и не поверив, что согласился ввязаться во всю эту авантюру, он по-настоящему наслаждался процессом Переговоров. Он узнал столько нового о Снейпе, на что в обычных обстоятельствах мог бы даже и не надеяться. А зная, он начал лучше, хотя бы немного, понимать этого сложного человека.

\- Не могу поверить, что мы так и не обсудили финансы.

\- Деньги? - моргнул Гарри удивленно. Как-то он и сам мало об этом задумывался.

\- В теории, по крайней мере. У нас же будет дом, за которым надо следить, прислуга, а еще еда, одежда и дети. И все это требует немалых денежных затрат.

\- Думаю, нам надо поделить все это и решить, кто за что будет платить. Я в этом совсем не разбираюсь.

\- У нас есть несколько способов.

Поделить пополам - это единственный способ, пришедший Гарри в голову.

\- Каких?

\- Если один из пары намного богаче второго, то он или она может взять все расходы на себя...

\- А если вторая половина хочет равных обязательств? - Поттеру совершенно не понравилась идея того, что кто-то будет платить за него. Не тогда, когда он уже узнал, к какому именно дисбалансу сил это приводит. Жизнь у Дурслей весьма ярко ему это продемонстрировала.

Северус на секунду задумался:

\- Это не вопрос равенства. Если один богат, а второй беден, то просто глупо жить по возможностям менее обеспеченного только потому, что он не может позволить себе большего.

И опять же это напомнило Гарри о его жизни у родни.

\- Разве нет способа как-то это урегулировать?

Северус окинул мальчишку сердитым взглядом.

\- Мы говорим гипотетически. С другой стороны, разве ты желаешь, чтобы твои дети жили в нищете только потому, что я не могу позволить себе никакой роскоши?

\- Конечно, нет. Но я же могу. Я уже говорил, у меня есть деньги, - хотя Поттер, вообще-то, думал, что это как раз Снейп желает платить за все сам и тем самым держать его под контролем.

Во взгляде профессора скользнула хитринка, и он легко кивнул гриффиндорцу.

\- И как много у тебя денег?

Вот теперь их беседа нравилась Гарри гораздо больше. Он даже позволил себе рассмеяться над интересом Снейпа:

\- Достаточно для того, чтобы семь лет ученичества в Хогвартсе не нанесли горкам золотых монет в моей ячейке заметного ущерба.

Снейп выглядел так, будто еще немного и начнет задыхаться. Очнувшись, он прокашлялся.

\- Не думал, что у тебя настолько большое наследство.

Это напомнило Гарри о том, что он сам не имеет ни малейшего представления о состоянии финансов зельевара. И это начинало его беспокоить:

\- А у вас есть деньги? Вас беспокоит то, что у меня их так много?

\- Моя семья была достаточно бедной. Так что, нет, у меня есть лишь моя зарплата. И меня совершенно точно не тревожит, если мой супруг будет богат. Если беден - то же самое, - на бледных щеках Севеуса выступили розовые пятна.

Гарри был рад это слышать.

\- Хорошо. Очень не хотелось бы, чтобы вы чувствовали себя неуютно.

\- Правильно распределяя траты, мы смогли бы жить и только на мою зарплату. На самом деле, я предполагал, что должен буду содержать тебя какое-то время после окончания школы.

\- Предполагали, что будете содержать? Правда? - мысль, что Снейп добровольно на это пошел бы, странным образом согрела Гарри. Сам по себе, он вряд ли бы в такое поверил.

\- Я думал, что так будет, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не закончишь Университет или другое высшее учебное заведение на твой выбор. Не хочу, чтобы ты голодал, - мужчина говорил так, будто это вопрос решенный, и его вообще не стоило упоминать.

В голове Гарри шевельнулась мысль, что Снейп даже не воспринимал это как обременительную обязанность. Чувствуя, как в груди разливается приятное тепло, он улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо. Но это необязательно. Уверен, у меня хватит на нас двоих.

\- Мы должны решить, как будем оплачивать наши расходы, - Снейпу была явно не особо приятна эта тема.

\- Мне не нравится не платить за себя самостоятельно. Но я не против платить и за вас, - учитывая, что Снейп сам собирался это делать за Гарри.

\- Осторожнее в своих предложениях. Я могу поймать тебя на слове, - этот тон мог бы обмануть Поттера. Если бы он не знал своего профессора.

\- Раз уж вы собираетесь вынашивать детей, я, по крайней мере, смогу помогать вам в процессе. Особенно когда вы не сможете преподавать в последние пару месяцев, - темы, связанные с детьми, все еще смущали Гарри, но он решил все-таки донести до профессора свою точку зрения.

\- Не заблуждайся на этот счет. Тебе в любом случае пришлось бы этим заниматься, - смех профессора был более чем зловещ.

Внезапно Поттер представил себе недовольного беременного Снейпа. И вздрогнул. Нет, об этом, определенно, не стоит думать. По крайней мере, пока не столкнется с подобным в реальности.

\- Что насчет остального? - спросил Гарри.

Пару мгновений профессор выглядел так, будто собирался выдать какой-то не особо лестный комментарий, но после передумал.

\- Когда двое волшебников с примерно равными состояниями, решают жить вместе, они обычно объединяют свои счета, после чего все расходы оплачиваются из общей кассы.

\- Мне нравится.

\- Было бы, будь у нас равные счета. В нашей же ситуации более подходящим решением будет завести отдельный общий счет, на который каждый месяц мы оба будем класть определенную сумму. На текущие расходы. Остальные же деньги останутся разделенными.

\- Звучит не так привлекательно, как создание одного счета для обоих.

\- Дело не в привлекательности, глупый мальчишка. Дело в реальном управлении финансами.

\- Оскорбления не изменят того факта, что ваш вариант намного хуже, - заупрямился Гарри. - Мне не нравится идея делить деньги на ваши и мои. Если мы собираемся продолжать...

\- ...то это еще ни к чему нас не обязывает. Ты можешь просто остаться в дураках. И это отнюдь не простое оскорбление с моей стороны, - и вновь, создавалось такое ощущение, что Снейп говорил это скорее для проформы, а не потому, что действительно в это верил.

Гарри решил не нагнетать обстановку. Зельевар иногда бывал просто чертовски упрям.

\- Так вы против иметь общий счет?

\- В теории - нет. Только если он будет на оба наших имени.

\- А как иначе? - Поттер и не думал, что может иметь счет только на свое имя, но, посмотрев Северусу в глаза, понял, что такое вполне возможно. - У нас будет один общий счет, на который мы будем класть все свои деньги.

Выражение лица Снейпа не предвещало ничего хорошего:

\- Тебе стоило тщательнее это обдумать.

\- Я не хочу жить на два дома, образно выражаясь. Так что, если вы не возражаете, и раз уж это мое состояние, давайте сделаем по-моему.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что таким образом дашь мне возможность тратить твои деньги на мои собственные темные дела? Я могу все спустить на чрезмерную роскошь, - зловещий взгляд Снейпа, может, и возымел бы свое действие, но Гарри уже знал, что Северус честный и благородный волшебник.

\- Если вы будете делать это вместе со мной, то я совершенно не против роскоши. Уверен, я смог бы к этому привыкнуть, - это не упоминая о том, что новый опыт всегда интересен.

\- Ладно. Пусть будет по-твоему.

\- Погодите, наверно настал Конец света. Не могу поверить, что вы только что это сказали. Что сделаете так, как хочу я. Хотя, мне даже нравится, - Гарри рассмеялся, увидев, каким стало выражение лица Северуса.

\- Когда я потрачу все твои деньги, ты уже не будешь так рад.

\- Вы этого не сделаете. А даже если и так, мы будем жить на вашу зарплату.

\- Замечательно, - вздохнул Снейп и взмахом палочки остановил самопишущее перо.

Гарри наконец-таки получил возможность надеть свою новую мантию в первый же после окончания каникул поход в Хогсмид. Это было глупо, он знал, но все равно странным образом гордился ею и не мог дождаться возможности ее показать.

* * *

Спустившись по лестнице в общую гостиную, Гарри скорее даже почувствовал, как все взгляды тут же обратились к нему. Рон выглядел так, будто был готов вот-вот взорваться. Гаррин желудок непроизвольно сжался. Возможно, эта демонстрация и не была такой уж хорошей идеей.

\- Откуда это у тебя? - спросил Рональд уничижительно, в лучших традициях профессора Снейпа.

Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но ему помешали.

\- А, ну да, - продолжил Уизли тонким голоском, про этом похлопав ресницами. - Ты получил ее от своего обожаемого мастера Зелий, так?

\- Да, так. Это подарок на Рождество. Правда, красиво? - скрыв боль, причиняемую издевками друга, Гарри повернулся вокруг своей оси, показывая мантию со всех сторон. - Она даже подбита мехом, - он оттянул один лацкан, чтобы продемонстрировать подкладку.

\- Уверен, она поможет тебе согреться. Хотя, конечно, и не так, как его объятия, правда же, Гарри? - Рон приложил одну ладонь к своей груди и окинул Поттера злым взглядом.

\- Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что нам не позволено ничего такого, - ответил Гарри строго. И усмехнулся. - Так что я пока не знаю, насколько горячими могут быть его объятия. Но я подожду, чтобы выяснить, - Гарри заставил себя рассмеяться, надеясь про себя, что в этом смехе слышна порочность, а не ужас.

\- Как ты вообще можешь спокойно думать о прикосновениях этого грязного ублюдка? - лицо Рональда приобрело землисто-зеленый оттенок.

На самом деле, до этого момента Гарри и не думал о том, чтобы дотрагиваться до Снейпа или позволять ему трогать себя. Сама эта мысль поразила его, но была совсем ему не неприятна. Несмотря на это, он знал, что не может сейчас спокойно сесть и все обдумать. Ему надо было заканчивать ругаться с Роном и спешить в библиотеку, где его ждала Гермиона: после обеда они собирались пойти в Хогсмид.

\- Он меня хочет, Рон, - он постарался вложить в свои слова побольше уверенности, хотя совершенно ее не ощущал. - Ты это понимаешь? А я хочу его.

Покачав неверяще головой, Уизли сравнился по яркости краски с собственными волосами.

\- Ты можешь получить любого. Почему он?

\- Я его хочу, - повторил Гарри, в глубине души понимая, что это уже не настолько сильная ложь, как еще несколько недель назад. - Мне было приятно, что он выбрал меня, - _а еще я был шокирован, оскорблен, подавлен..._ Поттер остановил сам себя, пока не ушел мыслями куда-то не туда.

\- Мерлин, меня сейчас стошнит. Это отвратительно и мерзко, - Уизли развернулся и выскочил из общей гостиной в коридор.

Все остальные продолжали смотреть на Поттера. Во взглядах отражалась целая палитра чувств: от гнева, до сочувствия. На самом деле, было даже странно, на взгляд Поттера, наблюдать, как именно его однокурсники приняли эти отношения.

\- Шоу окончено, - резко произнес Гарри, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту. Расстроенный и подавленный, он покинул комнату так быстро, как только мог.

Снаружи же он обнаружил прислонившегося к стене Рона. Даже зная, что сейчас уж точно неподходящее время, он подошел к нему.

Глаза Уизли светились гневом.

\- Я никогда этого не приму, Гарри. Я не могу. Он слишком ужасен. А еще я не могу думать о том, как сильно он, должно быть, над тобой издевается.

Если бы он решил, что это как-то поможет, Гарри, возможно бы, и начал протестовать. Возможно, он даже рассказал бы другу всю правду. Что Снейп практически не издевается над ним. Что ему, вообще-то, даже нравится проводить время рядом с зельеваром, особенно когда они обсуждают что-то для Контракта. Но правда заключалась в том, что Рон вряд ли бы поверил ему, просто бы разозлился еще больше, а после - расстроился.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что, возможно, совсем не знаешь его или его мотивов?

Как Гарри и думал, Рональд лишь рыкнул:

\- Мне все равно. Он издевался надо мной и моей семьей годами. Я хочу стать аврором, а он слишком плохой учитель, чтобы...

\- Нет, - раздраженно прервал его Гарри.- Ты не можешь винить его в том, что не сдал экзамен по Зельям. Да, он строг, но далеко не всегда несправедлив. Тот же Невилл смог попасть на Продвинутые зелья, сдав СОВы на Превосходно. Так же, как и я.

\- Как ты можешь защищать его? Я не понимаю, - обиженно спросил Рон, будто Снейп был ему по гроб жизни обязан.

Разочарованный в Роне и злой на себя за то, что позволил себя расстроить, Гарри решил, что с него достаточно.

\- Ты и не обязан. Если ты действительно мой друг, то примешь мой выбор. Каким бы он ни был.

\- Я был твоим другом. Но ты выбрал его вместо меня, - Рон внезапно остановился, осознав, что именно только что сказал, и резко покраснел. - Я не это имел в виду.

Гарри ему не поверил. Он внимательнее посмотрел на друга, гадая, что же он упустил и когда.

\- Я всегда считал, что ты и Герм...

\- Это неважно, - прервал его Уизли. - Я не могу этого принять. И не собираюсь.

\- Твое дело, Рон. Но я всегда буду твоим другом, - Поттер глубоко вздохнул, для храбрости. - Но Северус именно тот, с кем я хочу провести свою жизнь.

На Рона было страшно смотреть.

\- Он же грязный, уродливый гад. Как ты можешь даже думать о том, чтобы позволить ему дотрагиваться до тебя?

\- Ты начинаешь повторяться, - как бы он не хотел выяснить с Роном все до конца, что-то подсказывало ему, что этого не будет. Не сейчас, к сожалению. А, возможно, и никогда.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Уизли развернулся и ушел прочь.

Гарри приложился лбом к холодному камню и тяжело вздохнул. _Почему в моей жизни все так чертовски сложно?_

\- Я думала, мы собирались встретиться в библиотеке, - голос Гермионы оторвал его от невеселых мыслей.

Дернувшись, Гарри повернулся к ней лицом:

\- Извини. Рон и я...

\- Очередная неудачная попытка? - мягко улыбнувшись, девушка взяла его ладонь в свою и легко сжала. - Я надеялась, что он уже остыл.

\- Да, я тоже. Не понимаю, почему он так упрямится, - Поттер надеялся, что боль от предательства друга не так сильно отражается на его лице, но, посмотрев Гермионе в глаза, понял, что ошибся. Опустив взгляд себе под ноги, он попытался справиться с накатившими эмоциями.

\- Ну, это же профессор Снейп, - усмехнулась она, хотя в ее голосе было скорее смирение, чем злость. - Так мы идем в Хогсмид?

\- Да. Мне нужно хоть немного проветриться, - а еще ему нужно было подумать, почему мысли о прикосновениях Снейпа не вызывали у него отвращения. Хотя и особой привлекательности он в профессоре по прежнему не видел. Еще раз вздохнув, Гарри пошел следом за Гермионой в сторону главного входа.


	15. Chapter 15

После ссоры с Роном, Гарри весь остаток недели и даже первую половину понедельника ходил, будто в воду опущенный. В понедельник же после перерыва на обед по расписанию были Зелья.

\- Все особенности приготовления этого зелья есть в ваших учебниках. Одно из тех, что мы проходили за последние две недели, - Снейп ткнул волшебной палочкой в доску и на ней проявился список ингредиентов. - У вас есть сорок пять минут на то, чтобы опознать зелье, правильно сварить его и налить в пузырек образец для проверки.

По тону профессора Поттер понял, что тут есть какой-то подвох, который он упустил. Что лишь ухудшило его настроение.

\- Гермиона? - шепнул он, надеясь, что она сумеет быстро ему что-нибудь подсказать.

Она кинула взгляд в сторону Снейпа и покачала головой. Взяв перо, гриффиндорка написала в уголке своего пергамента номер страницы - "453", после чего быстро убрала его одним взмахом палочки. Гарри полез за своим учебником в сумку. Зельевар же не говорил, что нельзя им пользоваться.

\- Что это ты делаешь, Поттер? - Снейп не использовал в разговорах с ним этот тон уже довольно давно.

Вопрос ударил по и так уже сильно натянутым нервам.

\- Кое-что ищу. Вы же не сказали, что нельзя.

\- Я сказал, что тебе придется опознать зелье по памяти. Что ты должен в состоянии сделать, если, конечно, читал учебник, - выражение лица профессора не предвещало ничего хорошего, а его глаза просто-таки пылали гневом. - Ты читал то, что было задано?

Поттера слегка замутило, он понял, что влип. Ведь гриффиндорец лишь пролистнул главы этим утром, перед уроком.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Можешь ли ты опознать зелье? - голос Снейпа упал до опасно-ласкового шепота, который, как каждый, кто хоть раз бывал на уроках по Зельям, знал, не сулил ничего хорошего.

Поморщившись, мальчик покачал головой:

\- Нет.

\- Тогда не думаю, что ты в состоянии его сварить, - губы профессора растянулись в неприятную ухмылку, и он усмехнулся. По классу раздалось еще несколько смешков слизеринцев, поддержавших своего декана. - Раз уж ты не можешь выполнить задания, то я назначаю тебе отработку. На сегодня и завтра. Возможно, мытье полов убедит тебя, что ты ничем не отличаешься от остальных, что позволяешь себе не выполнять домашних заданий.

\- Да, сэр, - выдавил Гарри сквозь стиснутые зубы, злясь и на себя, и на Снейпа.

\- Надеюсь, Поттер, - продолжил он в том же саркастическом тоне, - что ты, все же, прочтешь заданное до следующего нашего урока. Или же эта неприятная сцена повторится и в пятницу, - Снейп вновь хмыкнул. - Мы ведь этого не хотим, так?

Несколько студентов, по большей части все те же слизеринцы, хотя и не все, рассмеялось.

Почувствовав, что стремительно краснеет, Гарри едва сдержал желание наброситься на мужчину с кулаками, но врожденное упрямство заставляло продолжать молчать.

К несчастью, Снейп не знал или предпочел не заметить, что стоило бы оставить гриффиндорца в покое:

\- Ты меня слышал? Я все еще жду ответа на свой вопрос, Поттер.

\- Как же я устал от этого всего, - рыкнул гриффиндорец, будучи в ярости от унижения и того, что зельевар явно наслаждался происходящим.

Стоящая рядом с ним Гермиона шепнула:

\- Гарри...

Невилл лишь сильнее втянул голову в плечи и продолжил нарезать ингредиенты, старательно игнорируя присутствие друга. Даже пара слизеринцев кинула в его сторону полные страха взгляды.

\- Я провожу так много времени на ваших отработках, что у меня его просто не остается на учебу, - он был несправедлив и знал это. Но в данную минуту его это совершенно не волновало. Его гнев требовал выхода, и Снейп оказался вполне подходящей жертвой. Гарри хотел, чтобы тот почувствовал себя так же плохо.

\- Не обвиняй меня в своей собственной некомпетентности, - Северус смотрел мальчишке прямо в глаза, будто собирался прочесть его мысли. - Как и в своей собственной глупости.

Терпение Гарри уже было на волоске.

\- Если бы мне не нужно было...

\- Осторожнее, Поттер, - произнес Снейп, cклонившись над ним, словно коршун. - Ты же не хочешь сказать что-то, о чем потом пожалеешь.

\- А мне насрать! - хрипло выкрикнул он зельевару в лицо. - Я устал от этого всего. И от вас тоже.

\- Неблагодарный мальчишка! - повысил голос профессор. - Ты никогда не пользуешься предоставленными тебе возможностями. Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора и неделя отработки.

\- Прекрасно! - Гарри быстро покидал учебник и тетради в сумку и вылетел из класса.

Будучи уже вне подземелий, он кинул вещи на пол и прислонился лбом к холодной стене. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, Поттер попытался хоть немного успокоить клокочущую в груди ярость. _Черт подери, что я наделал?_

* * *

\- Все в порядке, дорогой? - голос профессора Хуч вырвал его из ступора.

\- Что? О, извините, - сделав глубокий вздох, Гарри развернулся к женщине лицом. Злость от только что испытанного унижения все еще гуляла по его венам.

\- Я спросила...

\- Да. Я в порядке, - выдавив улыбку, ответил Поттер и прислонился к стене спиной. Он не думал, что общение с кем бы то ни было сейчас будет хорошей идеей.

Профессор внимательно осмотрела гриффиндорца. Казалось, что ее желтые глаза чуть ли не видят его насквозь.

\- У тебя что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь расстроенным, - произнесла Хуч.

\- Нет. Ничего не случилось, - огрызнулся Гарри. Его буйный темперамент на пару мгновений, все же, взял над ним верх.

Невольно он задался вопросом, а не ищет ли она новых сплетен? Но... нельзя ли сыграть на этом? Абсолютно все, даже учителя, похоже, решили, что он и Снейп - отличная тема для обсуждения. Но потом сам же себя и одернул: нельзя всех грести под одну гребенку. Все эти месяцы Поттер не слышал от нее ни одного слова о нем или зельеваре. С другой стороны, те же Синистра и Вектор были еще худшими сплетниками, чем Лаванда и Дин.

Мальчик вздохнул.

Хуч выглядела неприятно пораженной его резким тоном.

Еще до того, как женщина смогла отчитать его за неуважение, Поттер произнес:

\- Извините. Я несколько не в себе...

Профессор приподняла бровь в ожидании продолжения. Гарри знал, что Хуч достаточно терпелива и не отстанет, пока не узнает, в чем дело.

И все же, он слишком хорошо к ней относился, чтобы врать. Все равно произошедшее станет достоянием гласности в течение нескольких часов.

\- Сне... профессор Снейп и я поругались на его уроке.

\- А. Любовная ссора. Понятно, - Хуч, похоже, нашла ситуацию забавной.

Гарри почувствовал, что вновь краснеет, но заставил себя не отводить взгляд. Ему не было стыдно из-за Снейпа, только за свое поведение.

\- Мы не...

\- Конечно же, нет. Я этого и не имела в виду.

_Ага_, - подумал Поттер. - _Как и все остальные тоже не подумали ничего такого._

\- Молодой человек, вам лучше сменить выражение лица на что попроще. Я лучше вас знаю правила Ухаживаний, - резко ответила женщина, хотя и не так раздраженно, как мог бы ожидать гриффиндорец.

\- Извините, - повторил Поттер, опустив взгляд в пол, пытаясь заставить себя раскаяться. Меньше всего он желал, чтобы еще один учитель на него рассердился.

\- Уверена, что бы ни произошло, ситуация благополучно разрешится сама собой.

Гарри все еще был слишком зол, чтобы мыслить трезво, поэтому лишь кивнул:

\- Да, мэм.

\- Думаю, тебе стоит вернуться к учебе.

\- Да, мэм, - оттолкнувшись от стены, Поттер направился на свой следующий урок.

* * *

К моменту, как закончил свою сегодняшнюю отработку, Поттер уже едва не валился с ног. Он был еще слишком зол, чтобы поговорить со Снейпом до нее. А несколько часов, проведенных за отмыванием полов в туалетах, помогли нейтрализовать большую часть гнева и предоставили даже слишком много времени на размышления. К концу он понял, что повел себя как последний придурок. Смирившись с неизбежным, он решил, что обязательно должен извиниться перед профессором. Снова.

К его разочарованию, свет в кабинете зельевара уже не горел. Особо ни на что не надеясь, он легко постучал в дверь. Даже зная, что дальше располагались личные комнаты Снейпа, гриффиндорец не чувствовал, что вправе беспокоить его в такой час.

Через некоторое время, когда Гарри уже собрался возвращаться в гостиную, профессор все же открыл дверь. На мужчине была черная длинная домашняя мантия. И выглядел он так, что едва сдерживался, чтобы не наорать на Поттера за беспокойство.

\- Что тебе надо? - грубо спросил Снейп, сверля его взглядом.

Гарри уставился себе под ноги, теперь же выражение раскаяния на его лице появилось само собой.

\- Я пришел извиниться.

\- Входи, - все тем же голосом произнес профессор, хотя, возможно, теперь он уже передумал проклинать его прямо с порога. Пересекши комнату, Северус опустился за свой стол.

С гулко стучащим сердцем Гарри встал перед столом, но не посмел поднять на мужчину взгляд.

\- Извините. Я вел себя грубо. Если хотите, я извинюсь перед вами при всех в пятницу.

\- Вот это будет сенсация, как думаешь? - Снейп уже не был так зол, как в классе или даже когда только открыл дверь.

\- Хорошо, - пусть для него это будет унижением, но гриффиндорец понимал, что заслужил подобное за свое ужасное поведение. Он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Поттер?

\- Профессор? Этого мало? - он понял, что слишком рано расслабился.

\- Почему ты не прочел заданное? - Снейп смотрел на него так, будто ему действительно было до этого дело, будто он по-настоящему волнуется за него.

Пару секунд Гарри колебался, не соврать ли мужчине, чтобы скрыть тем самым свою вину, но все же профессор заслуживал правды.

\- Все выходные я был слишком расстроен и вспомнил о заданных главах лишь этим утром.

\- Я так понимаю, Уизли не оправдал твоих прогнозов и все еще обижен, - тон голоса Северуса был подозрительно похож на сочувствующий. Что удивило Гарри.

\- Рон не был так упрям с четвертого курса, когда не поверил мне, что я не кидал своего имени в Кубок, - Поттер прекрасно слышал боль в своих словах и, взглянув на Снейпа, понял, что и тот ее услышал.

\- Уизли просто очень капризный и упрямый ребенок, - помолчав немного, Северус характерным жестом выгнул бровь: - Почему ты так и не рассказал ему правды?

Поттер вздохнул. Продолжающиеся стычки между ним и Роном были словно длинные неглубокие порезы. Убить - не убивают, но временами очень даже болезненны.

\- Я не могу. Теперь. Он ревнует. И...

\- К кому именно он ревнует? - спросил Снейп, приподняв бровь, будучи удивлен самим этим предположением.

Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки заливает румянец:

\- К вам. Он сказал, что я выбрал вас вместо него.

Северус кашлянул. Очевидно, это был не тот ответ, которого он ожидал.

\- И вы не переубедили его? Почему?

\- Как я могу, не сказав, что все это лишь игра? - взволнованно повысил голос Поттер. Теперь он уже не был уверен в том, что это так. Его чувства все больше становились настоящими, а не показными. _Интересно, почему это меня больше не беспокоит?_ Гриффиндорец поднял взгляд на профессора: - Это же все игра, так?

Снейп колебался секундой дольше положенного, но после прочистил горло и произнес:

\- Да, именно так, - помедлив, Северус встретил взгляд мальчишки. - Ты же не думаешь, что все это правда, так?

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Гарри, хотя и знал, что больше не чувствовал той убежденности, что следовало бы. Но... ему и так было о чем беспокоиться.

\- Мы должны продолжать притворяться, как и раньше.

Удивляясь сам себе, Поттер поспешно согласно кивнул.

Исходя из того, что ничто не могло заставить Снейпа быть хорошим, мужчина вел себя слишком уж терпимо к происходящему. На самом деле, подумав об этом, Гарри выдал:

\- Какой-то вы слишком понимающий. Это на вас не похоже.

\- Как я уже не раз говорил ранее, не думай, что знаешь меня, Поттер, - припечатал Снейп. - Ты до смешного мало знаешь обо всем и еще меньше обо мне в частности.

Учитывая все вместе взятое, Гарри признал, что слова профессора могут иметь смысл.

\- Но я все же знаю вас. Я был у вас в голове...

\- Ты лишь видел мои воспоминания - точнее, лишь несколько их них - это не значит, что ты меня узнал, - похоже, профессор был этому рад.

Но вот Гарри был с этим не согласен:

\- Вы ошибаетесь. Возможно, воспоминания не имеют особой ценности сами по себе, но мы провели достаточно времени вместе.

\- Это не по-настоящему. Не ищи того, чего нет, - прозвучало довольно убежденно.

\- То есть, вы мне лгали? - только акцентировав на этом внимание, Гарри вдруг осознал, что Снейп крайне редко ему врал. А, может, и никогда не врал. Это открытие ему очень импонировало. - Так что, получается, что вы много чего мне показали.

Похоже, Снейп был совсем не рад этим выводам:

\- То, что я не имею такой привычки, не значит, что...

Гарри видел, как неуютно профессору, также он знал, что тот попытается сейчас все отрицать.

\- Не усложняйте.

\- Не впутывай меня в свои игры. Не верь в то, что происходит между нами, или в меня. Ты разочаруешься в обоих.

_В этом-то и проблема._ Чем больше Поттер узнавал Снейпа, тем больше он в него верил.

\- Почему? Я верю в то, что знаю, кто и что вы есть на самом деле. Я потратил на это последние несколько месяцев.

\- А что насчет шести с половиной предыдущих лет? Не забывай и о них, - знакомая усмешка появилась на лице Северуса.

Только вот Гарри теперь знал, что она в действительности означала, поэтому не поддался на подначку.

\- Большую часть этого времени вы не раз спасали мою задницу.

\- Или же хорошо поддавал по ней, - произнес Снейп так, будто ему действительно нравилось это делать. Только... только Гарри уже слишком хорошо его узнал.

Гриффиндорец рассмеялся:

\- Поздно, сэр. Я теперь знаю, какой вы на самом деле.

Пару секунд было похоже, что Снейп начнет отрицать сказанное, но он лишь покачал головой.

\- Иди спать, - приказал Северус.

Сдержавшись, чтобы вновь не рассмеяться, Гарри кивнул:

\- Да, сэр.


	16. Chapter 16

Две ночи спустя Гарри был уже на грани сна, когда в его голове возникло это видение. А у него их не было с тех самых пор, как он освоил-таки в прошлом году Окклюменцию.

Он увидел стоящего на коленях перед Волдемортом Снейпа. Это не было похоже на его прошлые видения, когда он видел будто из глаз Лорда. Теперь же он смотрел на все со стороны.

Вид Снейпа, стоящего на коленях и выражающего почтение Волдеморту, заставил желудок мальчика болезненно сжаться. Они просили слишком многого от мужчины, заставляя постоянно унижаться подобным образом.

\- Северус, - услышал Гарри негромкий шипящий голос Волдеморта. - Я тобой недоволен.

В чертах лица Снейпа мелькнул страх, но, быстро справившись с собой, мужчина заставил себя выражать лишь холодное безучастие.

\- Мой Лорд, - поклонившись, произнес он. - Как я могу загладить свою вину?

Гарри вздрогнул от покорности в его взгляде и подчиненности тона, которым это было сказано.

Волдеморт усмехнулся и поднял палочку:

\- Тебе не стоило отталкивать своего Суженого. Прилюдные крики на него в классе уменьшили вероятность того, что он тебя полюбит.

Снейп закрыл глаза, похоже, приготовившись к худшему.

\- Круцио, - произнес Волдеморт с нескрываемым удовольствием.

Северус закричал.

Ощутив вспышку ярости, Гарри прикидывал, кто из слизеринцев мог предать своего декана и что он мог с этим поделать. К несчастью, он знал, что всего этого не было, если бы он не устроил ту сцену в классе. На пару секунд у него даже горло перехватило.

Крики Снейпа немного привели его в чувство. Как бы сильно он ни хотел сейчас отвернуться, спрятаться от происходящего, как и от факта, что сам же и послужил всему этому причиной, Гарри заставлял себя продолжать смотреть.

Волдеморт опустил палочку и улыбнулся:

\- Ты будешь добр и мил со своим Суженым, или пожнешь неприятные последствия.

\- Да, мой Лорд, - хрипло выдохнул Снейп, не пытаясь подняться с пола.

Гарри еще даже не успел задуматься "почему", когда Волдеморт ударил мужчину повторным Круциатусом. И Снейп вновь закричал, заставляя сердце Поттера сжиматься от боли. Неважно, что он сделал, Гарри никогда себе не просит, что стал этому причиной. Никаких извинений, баллов или отработок не хватит, чтобы загладить то, что сделал со Снейпом Волдеморт. И Гарри знал, что это только его вина.

Остановившись, Темный Лорд повторил заклинание еще несколько раз, пытая Снейпа до тех пор, пока тот не свернулся в клубок, а его вопли не стали совсем хриплыми и надсадными. Поттер просто не понимал, как Снейп все это выносит. _Хотя, конечно, у него нет особого выбора, кроме как терпеть. Или это, или смерть._

Наконец, Волдеморту надоело, и он прекратил пытку. Снейп лежал на полу, тяжело дыша и заметно сотрясаясь в конвульсиях всем телом. По его лицу тек холодный пот.

\- Ты помиришься со своим Суженым, Северус. И постарайся сделать все возможное, чтобы больше меня не разочаровывать.

\- Да, мой Лорд, - обычно богатый на переливы баритон Снейпа прозвучал, словно несмазанное колесо. - Все будет так, как вы пожелаете.

Видение прервалось. Гарри молча сел в кровати, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание и успокоить взбунтовавшийся желудок. Закрыв глаза, он сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, надеясь, что достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы смочь идти, не задевая все вокруг. Ему необходимо было предупредить Дамблдора.

Он опрометью кинулся к статуе горгульи.

\- Впусти меня, черт тебя подери! - кричал Поттер, сверкая глазами и тяжело дыша. Он просто не верил тому, что происходит. Когда он уже настолько взвинтил сам себя, что был готов пнуть упрямую статую, дверь наконец-таки открылась, и на пороге появился заспанный Дамблдор. Не сказав ни слова, он махнул Гарри следовать за ним наверх.

\- Директор...

Дамблдор оборвал его на полуслове, хмуро покачав головой:

\- Ни слова, пока мы не окажемся в кабинете. Тогда и объяснишь мне, почему не в постели в такой час.

\- Вы должны что-нибудь сделать! - выпалил Гарри, как только за ним закрылась дверь. - Это Снейп... профессор Снейп. Его пытает Волдеморт.

Дамблдор одарил его недоверчивым взглядом:

\- Я думал, что ты освоил Окклюменцию.

\- Это так, но у меня было видение... - не то чтобы у Гарри было особо много времени, чтобы подумать об этом, но он так и не понял, откуда оно пришло. Гриффиндорец не верил, что это Волдеморт, но и не мог сказать этого наверняка.

\- Ты уверен, что это не был лишь очень яркий сон? - спросил Дамблдор, внимательно всматриваясь ему в глаза, будто пытаясь увидеть его насквозь.

Гарри это ненавидел. Такой взгляд всегда заставлял его чувствовать себя так, будто у него вообще не было никакой личной жизни, даже в мыслях. Он на всякий случай проверил свои Щиты.

\- Да, сэр. Я вполне уверен, что знаю разницу. Сейчас я точно не спал.

\- Значит, точно не сон. Хорошо, расскажи мне все, что помнишь, - сев в свое кресло, Дамблдор огладил седую бороду.

Все еще дрожа, но стараясь, чтобы голос звучал уверенно и ровно, Гарри постарался пересказать свое видение, не упустив ни единой детали, что смог запомнить. Дамблдор сидел очень тихо еще долгое время после окончания.

\- Разве мы ничего не сделаем, чтобы ему помочь? - не выдержал Гарри, чувствуя в себе острое желание хоть как-то помочь Снейпу, а не продолжать сидеть сиднем в кабинете.

\- Не думаю, что мы можем что-то сделать. Он уже наказан. У Северуса есть портключ, который вернет его в его комнаты и оповестит меня о его прибытии, - произнес директор тихо, даже как-то немного грустно.

До того, как Гарри смог возразить, что этого недостаточно, над столом Дамблдора раздался звуковой сигнал.

\- А вот и он, - немного помолчав, директор нахмурился. Поднявшись из своего кресла, он подошел к камину и, бросив летучего пороха, позвал: - Северус?

Ему не ответили. Теперь Дамблдор выглядел по-настоящему встревоженным. Что отнюдь не добавляло спокойствия самому Гарри.

Альбус добавил в огонь еще пороха и позвал мадам Помфри:

\- Думаю, Северусу нужна твоя помощь.

\- Я сейчас к нему подойду, - кивнула женщина и отключилась.

\- Я хочу его увидеть, - произнес Гарри, его нервы были натянуты, словно тетива. Ему было необходимо знать, что Снейп жив, иначе он просто не сможет успокоиться.

\- Уже очень поздно. Думаю, тебе стоит вернуться в свою гостиную и лечь спать, - непререкаемым тоном ответил Дамблдор, будто ожидая, что Поттер без каких-либо вопросов его послушается.

Пару секунд Гарри думал, что вот-вот взорвется и просто потребует встречи, но ему было нужно, чтобы директор согласился.

\- Я не смогу уснуть, пока лично не увижу, что профессор Снейп в порядке.

\- Почему ты так сильно о нем беспокоишься?

Гриффиндорец мог дать сразу несколько ответов, но ни один из них не обрадовал бы Дамблдора. Да и Гарри не был уверен, что сейчас в том состоянии, чтобы и сам их обдумывать. _Нет, точно не сейчас._

\- Потому что.

Вполне очевидно, что такой ответ не удовлетворил директора. Он строго посмотрел на Поттера:

\- Ты ведь не начал воспринимать Обряд Ухаживаний, как нечто настоящее, так?

\- Конечно, нет, - слишком быстро ответил Гарри. Он знал, что эти Ухаживания не предполагались быть настоящими, но, находясь рядом со Снейпом, когда они над чем-то работали, или разговаривали, или вели Переговоры... ну, он уже не чувствовал себя так, будто заставляет себя всем этим заниматься.

Подняв взгляд на Дамблдора, Поттер тут же понял, что ему стоит сказать что-то более убедительное.

\- Просто, если бы я не стал ему возражать пару дней назад на уроке, он бы не начал на меня кричать прямо перед всеми. Это я виноват, что его наказали. Я всего лишь хочу убедиться, что он в порядке.

Пару секунд казалось, что директор колеблется.

\- Хорошо, пойдем со мной.

Гриффиндорец последовал за Дамблдором в комнаты Снейпа, притворившись, когда надо, что не услышал сказанного старым магом пароля. Мадам Помфри была уже на месте. Не отрываясь от работы, она взмахом руки приказала им не приближаться. Гарри почувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, просто наблюдая за движениями колдоведьмы.

Спустя, как показалось Поттеру, очень долгое время, женщина развернулась. Ее лицо было хмурым:

\- Ему необходимо поспать. И ему придется побыть несколько дней в Больничном крыле.

\- Все настолько плохо? - по крайней мере, голос Дамблдора звучал так, будто он и в самом деле беспокоился о Снейпе.

\- С ним все будет в порядке? - выпалил Гарри, стараясь незаметно вытереть вспотевшие ладони о брюки.

\- Думаю, да, дорогой. Ему нужен отдых и должный уход, - ответила мадам Помфри немного покровительственным тоном.

Дамблдор кивнул:

\- Я перенесу его, - и повернулся к Поттеру: - Этого достаточно, чтобы ты отправился, наконец, в кровать?

Этого было недостаточно, но Гарри знал, что не мог просить о большем. Вид живого Снейпа помог успокоиться лишь частично, но отнюдь _не достаточно_.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Хорошо. У тебя завтра утром уроки, - тон Дамблдора ясно говорил, что на этот раз лучше не спорить.

Не имея иного выбора, Гарри молча кивнул и вернулся в свою гостиную. Он ворочался всю ночь, так и не найдя удобного положения, чтобы уснуть.

* * *

Поздно вечером следующего дня Гарри все-таки пришел в Больничное крыло, чтобы увидеть Снейпа. Даже когда ему несколько раз повторили, что с профессором все в порядке, Гарри не мог поверить в это окончательно, не увидев мужчину лично. Не то чтобы он не доверял Дамблдору, или МакГонагалл, или Помфри, но... Уже не единожды было, что они все скрывали от него правду, чтобы защитить.

Подойдя к койке Снейпа, которая, к счастью, располагалась в отдельной палате, Гарри несколько расстроился, обнаружив, что тот спит. Негромко вздохнув, он сел на стул около кровати. Минуту или две он наблюдал за мерно поднимающейся и опускающейся грудной клеткой профессора. Это вогнало мальчика в некий транс, и его мысли принялись бесцельно блуждать, перескакивая с предмета на предмет.

Гарри и не заметил, что задремал, пока не почувствовал, как чьи-то пальцы принялись аккуратно пропускать его волосы сквозь себя. Даже не задумавшись, кому эти пальцы могут принадлежать, сонно улыбнувшись и что-то негромко пробормотав, он потянулся за лаской.

\- Поттер, что ты здесь делаешь? - спросил Северус хриплым со сна шепотом.

\- Что? - Гарри резко вскинулся и распахнул глаза, только сейчас сообразив, что происходит. Он тут же напрягся и весь сжался, ожидая едкого комментария Снейпа.

Только вот профессор, похоже, не собирался говорить ничего оскорбительного. На самом деле, сейчас на его губах играла мягкая полуулыбка, которой Гарри даже и представить не мог на этом лице.

\- Я пробрался сюда, чтобы узнать, как вы. Но вы спали, - Поттер и сам знал, как жалко это звучит, и ждал, когда же Снейп включит свой сарказм.

Северус приоткрыл рот, возможно, так и собираясь поступить, но затем просто откинул голову на подушку, будто не мог вспомнить, что же именно собирался сказать.

\- Так, погоди, - выдохнул Снейп с каким-то весельем в голосе. - Вместо того, чтобы после так же незаметно вернуться в свою спальню, ты решил прикорнуть прямо здесь? Не очень умно, правда же? А если бы кто-то увидел?

Ну, на последний вопрос у Гарри был ответ:

\- В том-то и дело. Я подумал, что было бы более подозрительно, если бы я сегодня остался в гостиной, а не пришел к вам.

\- Я рад, что ты решил навестить меня, - Северус закрыл глаза, выглядя при этом так, будто не мог поверить, что только что сказал это вслух.

Впрочем, Гарри тоже не мог:

\- Это шутка? Вы же этого сейчас не говорили, правда?

Снейп покачал головой:

\- Думаю, именно это я и сказал. Должно быть, дело в зелье, что дала мне мадам Помфри.

\- Наверно, вы правы. Я бы ни за что не поверил, что вы это сказали, если бы самолично не услышал. - На самом деле, он знал, что все услышал правильно, но все равно не верил в это до конца. - И сильно вас накачали?

\- Не имею понятия. Это впервые, когда я принимаю это зелье. Оно снимает последствия воздействия Круциатуса.

\- И оно работает? Как вы себя чувствуете? - Гарри было не по себе от осознания, почему профессору вообще понадобилось пить что-то подобное.

\- Оно расслабляет мускулы. И, подозреваю, мозги тоже. Я вполне уверен, что мои мыслительные процессы не так четки, как должны бы быть, - Снейп озадаченно и несколько растерянно смотрел по сторонам. И, если бы это был кто-то другой, Гарри счел бы это очень даже милым. Но это был Снейп, отчего мозг мальчишки чуть ли не вскипал при попытке соединить эти два понятия воедино.

\- Это может быть очень интересно, - ответил Гарри, медленно улыбнувшись.

Похоже, Снейп не особо взволновался:

\- Ты слишком гриффиндорец, чтобы попытаться воспользоваться ситуацией.

\- О, я бы не был в этом так уж уверен, - так же сильно, как Поттеру не терпелось изучить новый феномен чуточку лучше, а после, конечно же, периодически напоминать об этом профессору, он ощущал необходимость сказать Снейпу кое-что важное. Пока совершенно не потерял самообладания.

Он пересел со стула на краешек кровати и взял мужчину за руку:

\- Я прошу прощения за то, что с вами случилось. Я знаю, это моя вина, и у вас есть полное право ненавидеть меня за это.

Мягко улыбнувшись, Снейп заглянул мальчишке в глаза, после чего перевел взгляд на их руки и легко сжал пальцы:

\- Не волнуйся. Ты не несешь ответственности за то, что этот безумец делает со своими последователями.

\- Я не должен был так сердиться на вас в классе, - его внутренности сжались от мысли, какие именно мучения пришлось вынести Снейпу по его вине. Если бы только он контролировал свой характер, всего этого бы не случилось. Он провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони мужчины в, как ему казалось, утешительном жесте.

Он думал, что Снейп тут же отдернет руку. Но тот, к удивлению гриффиндорца, не пошевелился.

\- Возможно, тебе и стоит немного поработать над своим контролем, но это все равно не твоя вина. Это вина Темного Лорда.

\- И все же... - Гарри нахмурился и закусил губу. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что Снейп, вместо того, чтобы кричать на него, вел себя так спокойно и даже пытался успокоить.

\- И не дуйся, - приказал Северус, его губы вновь изогнулись в той мягкой полуулыбке. И смотрел мужчина почему-то прямо на рот Гарри.

\- Я не дуюсь. И не собирался, - с вызовом посмотрел Гарри в ответ.

Приподнявшись, Снейп переложил подушки у себя за спиной и принял сидячее положение.

Когда же Северус вновь посмотрел на Поттера, тот подумал: _А не хочет ли профессор меня поцеловать?_ Но тут же отверг это предположение. Снейп бы не захотел делать нечто подобное с ним.

\- Поттер... Гарри. Ты уже убедился, что со мной все в порядке. Так что возвращался бы ты в свою башню, - кинул Северус небрежно. Хотя мальчик чувствовал, что тот не хочет, чтобы он уходил.

Гарри и сам не хотел уходить. Ему было хорошо просто сидеть здесь, рядом со Снейпом.

\- У меня было такое чувство, что вы весь день хотели меня увидеть.

\- Так и есть. Ну а теперь я тебя увидел. А ты убедился, что со мной все хорошо. Тебе стоит вернуться к себе, - но в словах Снейпа не было и капли убежденности.

\- Не похоже, чтобы вы хотели, чтобы я ушел, - а про себя подумал: _Может, профессор просто не хочет оставаться один?_ Когда он сам попадал в лазарет, ему всегда не хватало компании.

Снейп все так же смотрел на его губы, и Гарри ощутил, что ему стало трудно дышать. Он говорил себе, что ему стоит уйти, пока мужчина не попытался его поцеловать, но просто не мог. Как бы удивительно это ни было, но он сам этого хотел.

Мысль ошеломила гриффиндорца, и он потряс головой в слабой попытке изгнать из нее лишнее. Но внезапно зародившаяся идея не желала уходить. Не теперь, когда он всерьез над этим задумался. _И когда же это произошло?_ Ему было просто необходимо все хорошенько обдумать, убедиться, что все правильно. Потому что... черт, он не мог найти доводов "против".

Он поднял взгляд на губы Снейпа. Они были тонкими, да, но совсем не отталкивающими. По крайней мере, пока не изгибались в неприятной усмешке. Верхняя была несколько полнее, и Гарри задумался: _Какой бы она была на вкус?_ Он и не знал, насколько сильно ему захочется это выяснить.

\- Знаешь, это очень плохая идея, - произнес Снейп тягучим, словно нуга, голосом, когда гриффиндорец склонился над ним.

Поттер кивнул. О, он и так знал, что это лишь добавит проблем им обоим. Но сейчас ему не было до этого никакого дела. Все, что его сейчас волновало, - это чтобы Снейп поцеловал его сию же секунду.

\- Мне не стоит этого делать, - протянув руку, Северус приложил ладонь к щеке Гарри, мягко погладив ее большим пальцем. Мальчик неровно вздохнул от такой нехитрой ласки.

Сократив расстояние до нуля, Снейп очень медленно прикоснулся к губам Гарри своими в невинном поцелуе. Ненадолго отстранившись, он вновь подался ближе, целуя гриффиндорца уже по-настоящему, проникая глубже в рот, сильнее сминая гостеприимные губы.

_Черт возьми, Снейп умеет целоваться_, - подумал Поттер восхищенно, тая в ощущениях, поощряя на продолжение тихими стонами. Губы профессора, неспешно лаская, были мягкими и теплыми, просто идеально подходя гриффиндорцу.

Отстранившись, Снейп выглядел так, будто ожидал, что Гарри сейчас закричит, зовя мадам Помфри, или убежит, или еще как-то продемонстрирует свое отвращение.

Но ничего подобного, даже отголоска, не появилось в голове Поттера.

\- Нет, именно это вам и стоит продолжить делать, - парень даже удивился, как, оказывается, запыхался.

Он не мог отвести от Снейпа взгляда, не мог поверить в то, что только что случилось, не мог поверить, что поцелуй был так чертовски хорош, как не мог поверить, что захочет продолжения. _Это же Снейп_, - кричал в нем кто-то маленький и противный. Но Поттер и так это знал, как знал и то, что если профессор в самое ближайшее время вновь его не поцелует, он просто умрет от нетерпения.

Гарри потрогал свои губы и вздохнул. Снейп улыбнулся ему. На самом деле улыбнулся. По-настоящему довольной улыбкой, которую, Поттер был уверен, когда-либо видели лишь считанные единицы. И выглядел при этом... ну, не красивым, нет, ничто и никогда не могло сделать его таким, но что-то такое было сейчас в мужчине, что заставило сердце Гарри учащенно биться. Что-то, чего он не мог отрицать или не замечать. Что-то, что он не желал отрицать.

Тело Гарри прошила острая искра желания. Он вздрогнул. _Пожалуйста_, - подумал он. Или, может, сказал вслух. Ведь Снейп вновь приблизился к нему вплотную и поцеловал. Глаза мальчишки медленно закрылись. Забывшись, он сам подался навстречу, при этом услышав жалкий всхлип. Поттер был уверен, что это он всхлипнул. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы Снейпа, он ни на миллиметр не отпустил от себя мужчину, когда они не спеша легли на кровать.

После этого было еще множество мягких, неспешных поцелуев. Гарри совершенно в них потерялся, наслаждаясь сладостью, которой никогда бы не заподозрил в Снейпе. Никому в здравом уме не пришло бы ассоциировать профессора с чем-то сладким, но у Поттера просто не находилось других слов, чтобы описать его поцелуи. И, если бы это зависело только от него, они бы не отрывались друг от друга в течение еще очень долгого времени.

Его язык, казалось, обрел собственную волю. Несмотря на все заверения, что этого делать нельзя, Гарри проник им в рот Северуса. И теперь пришла уже очередь Снейпа стонать, шире открывая губы, давая разрешение на эту дерзкую вылазку.

Шум в коридоре заставил их оторваться друг от друга. Но, когда Поттер оглянулся посмотреть, кто это, там уже никого не было. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, стараясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце, он вдруг понял, что ему совершенно безразлично, кто их видел.

\- Я всегда считал, что это должно быть именно так, - мягко произнес Гарри. Сейчас он ощущал, как восхитительное томление, словно густой мед, разливалось по всему телу.

\- Что должно быть именно так? - медленно открыл глаза Северус, решив, для разнообразия, подключить для оценки окружающей действительности еще и зрение.

\- Поцелуи. Я...

\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что никогда раньше не целовался, - еще секунду назад наслаждаясь своим расслабленным состоянием, Снейп подобрался, ужаснувшись даже просто самой этой мысли.

\- Мне семнадцать. Конечно же, я уже целовался. Кстати говоря, даже много целовался. Ты и сам должен это знать, - негодующе ответил Поттер. _Как только он мог подумать об этом? Неужели все так плохо?_

\- Может, и должен был. Что еще ты делал? - голос Сверуса не был похож на раскаивающийся. На самом деле, в нем была, скорее, незлая насмешка. И интерес: будто он уже давно хотел задать этот вопрос, но, вероятно, считал это не совсем уместным.

\- Ты о сексе? - Гарри был удивлен, но лишь хохотнул, чтобы скрыть свое неудобство. - Мы собираемся прямо сейчас продолжить наши Переговоры?

На щеках Северуса появился слабый румянец:

\- Думаю, не стоит.

\- Жаль. Кто знает, какие уступки я бы смог получить у тебя в твоем нынешнем состоянии, - с намеком произнес Поттер.

\- Ты говоришь, как настоящий слизеринец. Возможно, с тобой еще не все потеряно, - одобрительно кивнул Снейп.

\- А я едва им не стал.

\- Я смутно припоминаю, что мне уже что-то об этом рассказывали, но сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы говорить о деталях, - моргнул Северус, силясь что-то извлечь из хранилищ своего мозга. Но, сдавшись, он посмотрел Гарри в глаза: - Ты девственник?

Если прошлый вопрос лишь несколько шокировал его, то это просто выбил весь воздух из легких. Он не смог скрыть своего удивления, и Снейп негромко рассмеялся:

\- Ты не обязан отвечать, если не хочешь.

\- Нет. Не в этом дело. Просто... Я не ожидал... - голос Гарри совсем затих, он опустил глаза, надеясь спрятать выступивший на щеках румянец. - И нет, я не девственник. В обоих смыслах.

Снейп озадаченно выгнул бровь:

\- Я всегда считал, что есть только один смысл.

Гарри только рассмеялся. Наклонившись, он вновь поцеловал Северуса в губы. Снейп же не только не остановил его, как гриффиндорец опасался, но одобрительно застонал, позволяя углубить поцелуй.

Спустя какое-то время с крайней неохотой Гарри отстранился:

\- А я думал, что есть множество способов... делать это.

\- Вариации на тему, скорее, но ты же сказал "в обоих смыслах"?

\- Ну, ты ведь знаешь. Трахнуть кого-то и позволить трахнуть себя.

Суть беседы, похоже, наконец, проникла в затуманенный зельем мозг Северуса, и он немного отстранился:

\- Думаю, это совершенно неуместная тема для обсуждения.

Поттер широко улыбнулся:

\- Да, думаю, так и есть. Но, раз уж, ты не против, и я не против, а больше тут никого нет... Сколько партнеров было у тебя?

\- Достаточно, - Снейп внезапно покраснел. - Нам не следует это обсуждать.

\- Поздно. Ну и у меня достаточно, - ведь это могло означать что угодно. Гарри все же надеялся, что у профессора опыта будет побольше. У самого-то Поттера этого опыта было не ахти как много.

Снейп отвел взгляд.

На что Гарри подумал, что, возможно, как-то его задел:

\- Я...

\- Полагаю, ты имеешь право знать. У меня никогда не было длительных отношений. Лишь несколько коротких интрижек. С мужчинами и с женщинами.

\- Я думал, что большинство предпочитают либо тех, либо других.

\- Я предпочитаю любого, кто предпочитает меня, - смех Северуса отдавал горечью. А осознав, что именно сказал, он потрясенно уставился в пространство перед собой.

_Сколько же тоски спрятано в этих словах_, - подумал Гарри.

\- А у меня вообще были лишь одни отношения.

\- Мистер Смит в прошлом году?

\- Я и не знал, что учителя так пристально следят за такими вещами, - хотя все же Поттеру было приятно это узнать.

\- Если ты расстроен, Поттер... Гарри, все обращают на это внимание, - Снейп не пытался посмеяться или поддеть. Просто констатировал факт.

\- Думаю, тогда все учителя в курсе, что расстались мы плохо, - хоть и не по его вине все так закончилось с Заком, Гарри не мог заставить себя не краснеть и не стыдиться, когда вспоминал ту ужасную сцену на лужайке перед замком.

\- Когда это произошло, весть об этом облетела всю школу за час. Мистер Смит поступал гадко и недостойно, встречаясь сразу с двумя людьми одновременно.

\- И ни один из нас не захотел продолжать эти отношения, когда все выяснилось.

\- Твое сердце было разбито? - Северусу было интересно, и, к удивлению Гарри, в его голосе не было и капли снисхождения.

\- Не особо. Меня больше задело его предательство, как друга, чем потеря любовника. Я и встречаться-то с ним стал только потому, что он хорошо целовался.

\- А это для тебя так важно? Умение целоваться, в смысле?

\- Я всегда думал, что поцелуй должен вызывать вполне определенные чувства в человеке. А ты первый, кто делает это просто идеально. Они кажутся такими реальными, - Гарри отвел взгляд, чувствуя смущение, что сказал это вслух, хоть это и было правдой.

\- Они и были реальными. Разве они не должны быть таковыми? - Снейп выглядел сбитым с толку.

\- Ты мне скажи, - Поттер уставился в глаза Северусу, гадая, сказал ли он то, что думает, или это все вина зелья.

Будто точно зная, о чем сейчас подумал Гарри, Северус ответил:

\- Я сейчас под действием зелья.

\- Ты это уже говорил, - наклонившись ближе, Поттер запустил пальцы в волосы профессора. - Думаю, нам не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

Снейп улыбнулся и выгнулся навстречу мальчишке, пока их губы не оказались на расстоянии дюйма друг от друга.

\- И о чем тогда нам стоит беспокоиться?

\- Мы должны удостовериться, что поцелуи точно реальны, - чем ближе наклонялся Гарри к мужчине, тем быстрее колотилось его сердце.

\- Ну, может, разок, - погладив Поттера по щеке, он подался еще немного вперед и нежно прижался к его губам своими.

\- Или пару раз, - прошептал Гарри Северусу прямо в рот.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Я тебя видел, - заявил Рон, как только за Гарри, вернувшимся часом позже в гостиную, закрылась дверь с портретом Полной дамы. - Со Снейпом.

\- Рон, пожалуйста. Я не хочу сейчас с тобой ругаться, - взмолился Поттер, не желая терять теплое чувство, разлившееся в груди от поцелуев Северуса.

\- Я тоже не хочу, - такого миролюбивого и спокойного тона Гарри не слышал уже несколько месяцев.

\- Тогда, может, поговорим завтра? - лишь только мысль о том, что придется выдержать еще один раунд обвинений от Рона, заставляла желудок Поттера болезненно сжиматься. А он прекрасно знал, что лимит эмоций на эту ночь он уже давно превысил.

\- Хорошо, если ты так хочешь. Это подождет. Обещаю, - слабо улыбнувшись, Рон явно очень старался быть искренним.

\- Договорились. Давай завтра, - Гарри попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но часть его все еще не верила, что Рон мог вот так просто принять увиденное: без огорчения, горечи и затаенной боли. _Ой ли?_ Но Поттер хорошо знал своего друга, как знал и то, что тот не мог иначе. Вопрос теперь в другом: захочет ли он сам простить Рона, быстро и без дополнительных мучений? Решение было готово за секунду. Он поднял взгляд на Рональда и ответил ему теплой улыбкой.

Улыбка Уизли стала робкой. Похоже, он понял, какой вердикт вынес ему Гарри.

\- Ты собираешься принять вторую стадию Обряда?

\- А есть причина, почему я должен сделать это сейчас? - на сколько знал Поттер, процесс Переговоров мог затянуться на довольно продолжительное время: несколько месяцев могло пройти, пока Обряд не потребовал бы двигаться дальше.

\- Поцелуй с Суженым обычно означает, что ты готов перейти к следующей фазе, - Рон даже не пытался спрятать выступивший румянец.

\- Я думал, что это я Суженый Сн... Северуса, а не наоборот, - Гарри принужденно хохотнул, все еще ощущая некоторое неудобство. И не только оттого, что обсуждает подобное с Роном, но и вообще от всей этой ситуации.

\- После определенного момента, это уже не имеет значения. Ты должен создать чашу, олицетворяющую дом и очаг. И поместить ее рядом с чашей Снейпа. Я могу тебе помочь, если хочешь.

\- Зачем тебе это? То есть, учитывая твое отношение к нашим взаимоотношениям со Снейпом.

\- Не думаю, что ты хочешь это обсуждать, - ответил Рональд самодовольно, очевидно, ожидая подобного вопроса. Гарри решил не развивать тему. Если Уизли и злился, то уже явно не так сильно, как раньше.

\- И когда же ты хочешь помочь мне это осуществить?

\- Может, сейчас?

Была уже глубокая ночь, но Поттер, хоть и чувствуя себя крайне уставшим, не хотел отпускать такого уступчивого Рона восвояси.

\- Почему нет? Давай сейчас.

Незадолго до рассвета Гарри опустил свою чашу на Ритуальный стол рядом с чашей Снейпа и произнес полагающиеся слова. Повторив нараспев полагающееся заклинание, он тем самым давал согласие за них обоих: за себя и за Северуса. Как только Поттер поднял взгляд от чаш, они слились воедино.

А мгновением позже его с головы до пят окутало уже знакомое тепло. Гарри закрыл глаза, впитывая в себя ощущение комфорта, стабильности и обещания, растворяясь в нем без остатка. Когда тепло развеялось, он чувствовал присутствие Снейпа, будто был все еще рядом с ним в Больничном крыле. А также он знал, что тот был очень рад тому, что сделал гриффиндорец.

Сейчас был один из очень редких моментов, когда Гарри ощущал полное удовлетворение.

* * *

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся, ощущая тепло и безопасность в душе. Улыбнувшись, он перевернулся на живот и с удовольствием зарылся носом в подушку. Но, осознав, что сегодняшний Снейп будет намного менее приветлив, нежели вчерашний, Поттер поумерил свои восторги. А когда обнаружил, что до чувств Снейпа не достать, понял, что тот как-то заблокировался от гриффиндорца.

Возможно, ему стоило бы расстроиться. Но как-то не получалось. Снейп его поцеловал, и это было настолько близко к совершенству, насколько Гарри вообще мог себе это вообразить. И ему хотелось больше.

Во время обеда у Поттера возникло ощущение, что Северус хочет его видеть. Но до того, как гриффиндорец смог незаметно исчезнуть из Большого зала, его остановила Гермиона:

\- Давай прогуляемся, - в ее голосе явно читалось беспокойство. Схватив друга под локоть, она едва ли не волоком вытащила его в коридор.

\- Мне нужно подняться в Больничное крыло, - Гарри знал, что если согласится поговорить с подругой сейчас, то не сможет навестить Снейпа раньше ужина.

\- Думаю, лучше сначала я, - Гермиона сильнее сжала его локоть в ладони. - Это важно.

\- Хорошо, - Гарри вышел на улицу, но, вместо того, чтобы пойти как обычно к мосту, свернул к озеру. - В чем проблема?

\- Ты принял стадию Переговоров и перешел в финальную фазу Ухаживаний, - Гермиона сказала это так, будто он совершил нечто ужасное.

\- И? Я же все равно еще могу отказаться и прервать Обряд.

Грейнджер посмотрела на него с жалостью:

\- Разве ты не понимаешь, что теперь это сделать в тысячу раз сложнее?

\- Это всего лишь Помолвка, и она еще даже не завершена, - по лицу подруги, Поттер понял, что она знает обо всем этом намного больше.

\- Гарри, это Магическая Помолвка. Похоже, ты продолжаешь мыслить маггловскими понятиями. Магическую Помолвку очень сложно расторгнуть, - выдохнула Гермиона.

\- Я знаю, - Поттер сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь заставить свой мозг работать ясно. - Я прочитал все, что ты мне дала на эту тему. И еще кое-что сам нашел.

\- Вполне очевидно, что недостаточно, - недовольно огрызнулась девушка.

Внезапно осознав свою беспомощность, Гарри устало опустил голову. Он совершенно не представлял, что ответить ей и как, чтобы она наконец поняла.

\- И что, ты думаешь, я должен был сделать?

\- Сначала ответь, зачем ты вообще это сделал? - в голосе Грейнджер едва не проскальзывали панические нотки, что совершенно не помогало Гарри успокоиться.

\- Рон предложил мне помочь с этим. То, что он сам мне это предложил, много для меня значит. Для меня это важно, - по лицу подруги Поттер понял, что все еще не убедил ее.

\- Рон? Я думала... Что заставило его передумать?

Чувствуя, как щеки заливает предательский румянец, Гарри заставил себя посмотреть Гермионе в глаза:

\- Он видел, как Снейп поцеловал меня вчера ночью в Больничном крыле.

\- Снейп тебя поцеловал?! Как ты вообще позволил этому случиться? - девушка была в ужасе.

\- Для справки, он просто потрясающе целуется, - вставил Поттер, с удивлением отметив, насколько убитым был его голос.

\- Он начинает тебе нравиться, так ведь? - Гермиона включила покровительственный тон Старосты.

На какое-то мгновение Гарри задумался о том, чтобы соврать. Но это же была его подруга, и она заслуживала правды.

\- Когда мы наедине, он так отличается от того, что все привыкли видеть. Он... ну, "милый" не совсем то слово, но, наверно, понимающий. Я не знаю, - Поттер не мог поверить, что пытается оправдать свои отношения перед Гермионой.

\- Ты его любишь? - в голосе Грейнджер явно слышался скептицизм. - Ты хочешь... выйти за него замуж?

\- Не думаю. - Боже, его голос и на десятую долю не звучал так уверенно, как должен был.

\- Ты вот на столько близок от этого сейчас, - она показала большой и указательный пальцы на сантиметровом расстоянии друг от друга. - Я даже не уверена, что знаю, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы разорвать эту помолвку.

\- А я уверен, что смогу найти выход, если захочу ее расторгнуть, - только вот он не был уверен, что действительно хочет это делать.

Девушка посмотрела на него так, будто в точности знала, о чем он сейчас подумал.

\- Думаю, тебе стоит поговорить со Снейпом о расторжении.

\- Сделаю это после ужина. У меня сейчас урок.

\- У меня тоже, - кивнула Гермиона, выглядя так, будто ощутила некоторое облегчение от смены темы.

По крайней мере, Гарри точно его ощутил.

* * *

\- Северус, - голос Дамблдора вырвал мужчину из легкой дневной дремы.

Снейп старался держать глаза открытыми, прекрасно понимая, что то, что директор пришел ему сказать, он совершенно не рад будет услышать. Утром зельевар отказался от новой дозы обезболивающего, чему его ноющие мускулы были крайне не рады.

\- В чем дело?

\- Гарри принял вторую ступень Обряда Ухаживаний, - голос Дамблдора был крайне далек от доброжелательного. В самом деле, старик сейчас выглядел весьма недовольным.

\- Вы же понимаете, что я не мог этого не почувствовать? - в каждое слово Снейп вложил все то раздражение, что сейчас испытывал.

\- Да, я предполагал, что ты в курсе. Но чего я не понимаю, а очень хотелось бы, - это почему он вообще на это решился?

Снейп полагал, что смог бы солгать, смог бы придумать что-нибудь достоверное и не противозаконное, что бы удовлетворило интерес Дамблдора. Но это, в его глазах, свело бы важность действий Поттера к нулю. А профессор, по каким-то ему самому непонятным причинам, не мог так поступить в мальчиком.

\- Поттер заходил повидать меня этой ночью, а я был под воздействием зелья снимающего последствия Круциатуса.

\- Ты был одурманен? - Дамблдор шокированно посмотрел на Снейпа и разочарованно выдохнул: - Что произошло?

\- Я его поцеловал, - честно признался Северус.

\- И? - похоже, директор ожидал больше грязных подробностей.

\- А разве этого недостаточно? - бросил Снейп. Этого хватило бы, чтобы со скандалом уволить его прямо сегодня же. Хотя, понял он с некоторым облегчением, не в этот раз. Северус не был готов покинуть эти стены, не сейчас и не при таких обстоятельствах.

\- Для меня этого недостаточно, чтобы поверить, что Гарри сам решил принять вторую ступень Ухаживаний. Должно быть что-то еще.

\- Жаль разочаровывать вас, директор, но я только лишь поцеловал его, - _несколько восхитительных раз._ Снейп был уверен, что такие подробности Дамблдору сообщать ух точно не следует. Он хотел оставить их только для себя, на память, чтобы наслаждаться ими, когда они расторгнут помолвку. Ведь это неизбежно произойдет.

\- У него появились чувства к тебе?

Даже зная, что проблема сейчас совсем не в этом, Северус подозревал, что это правда. Хотя с Дамблдором он это обсуждать уж точно не собирался.

\- Я понятия не имею, что этот сопляк чувствует ко мне. Подозреваю, он еще не понял, что натворил вчера ночью.

\- Не могу себе представить, чтобы он не знал, во что себя этим втянул, - Дамблдор слабо покачал головой. - Нет. Гарри не такой глупый.

Снейп скептически фыркнул:

\- О, я ни на секунду в это не поверю. Я лично видел, как от творил глупости, совершенно не думая о последствиях.

\- Но не связывая себя с тобой, - в голосе директора послышались нотки раздражения. - Ты уверен, что ничего больше не случилось?

\- Вполне, - Северус изогнул губы в слабой ухмылке. К счастью, Гарри не настаивал, иначе мог бы получить гораздо больше ожидаемого.

\- Возможно, учитывая все прочие факторы, у него действительно появились к тебе чувства, - Дамблдор произнес это таким голосом, будто это было худшее, что Гарри только мог совершить.

Даже глубоко в душе зная, что это правда, Северус почувствовал злость на директора, считающего его совершенно неподходящей парой для Поттера.

\- Я могу попытаться отвратить его от себя.

\- Полагаю, для этого уже несколько поздновато, - колко отозвался Дамблдор.

\- Тогда к чему вообще это обсуждать? - у Северуса и без того было еще много других дел, которыми он предпочел бы заняться. Попытаться еще поспать, к примеру.

\- Ты планируешь завершить Помолвку? - неодобрение директора увидел бы и слепой.

\- А если даже и так, то что? - Северус совершенно не представлял, что будет делать: ни с этой Помолвкой, ни с Гарри.

\- Я точно ничего не могу с этим поделать? - по голосу директора и так было ясно, что если бы он мог, то давно бы уже вмешался. - Надеюсь, ты осознаешь, что в результате окажешься связанным с этим ребенком до конца жизни.

Чисто гипотетически Северуса это вполне устраивало.

\- Поттеру никогда не давали возможности побыть ребенком.

\- Как бы то ни было, ты действительно хочешь взять на себя такую ответственность?

Снейп не знал, чего хотел. Он знал лишь то, что его чувства к Гарри кардинально изменились. Хотел бы он иметь хоть немного времени, чтобы обдумать все в тишине.

\- Учитывая, что Темный Лорд ожидает, что я продолжу эти Ухаживания, я бы сказал, что в моих же интересах это и сделать.

Дамблдор кивнул, будто только что вспомнил о тех причинах, по которым это все вообще затевалось.

\- Проследи, чтобы последняя стадия продолжалась так долго, как возможно.

\- Я сообщу об этом Поттеру.

\- Также напоминаю тебе, что отношения сексуального характера между студентом и преподавателем строго запрещены, - чопорно поджал губы Дамблдор.

Его отношение к Снейпу и к его действиям начало уже действовать зельевару на нервы:

\- Разве что, они не являются законными супругами.

Дамблдор резко побледнел:

\- Ты же не собираешься...

\- Конечно же, нет, - рыкнул Северус. Ему удалось подавить внезапно вспыхнувшую ярость лишь напоминанием самому себе, кто именно перед ним стоял, и чем он ему обязан. - Будьте уверены, у меня не было в планах выходить за него замуж или спать с ним после. - _Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Для начала Гарри должен закончить школу._


	18. Chapter 18

После ужина Гарри вновь попытался попасть к зельевару в лазарет, но на этот раз был остановлен Роном.

\- Я хочу поговорить о тебе и Снейпе, - Уизли взял друга под руку и увел из замка к мосту. - Я хочу извиниться.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он не мог рассказать Рону правду здесь. Кто угодно мог их подслушать. И кроме того, гриффиндорец уже и сам не понимал, в чем именно состоит правда.

\- Это все, что ты хотел мне сказать?

\- Я просто никак не ожидал, что между вами может быть что-то подобное, - в голосе Уизли слышалось явное удивление. - Это было так по-настоящему.

\- По-настоящему? - _Не было это по-настоящему_, - голос, подозрительно похожий на голос профессора, ответил Рону в голове Гарри. Черт возьми, Поттер даже удивился, насколько сильно его это тревожило.

\- Когда он целовал тебя... - Рон покраснел, но, сделав глубокий вздох, продолжил: - Я видел, как сильно ты ему небезразличен.

Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто его только что ударили под дых:

\- Как ты мог это видеть? Из другого конца комнаты? Там ведь было темно.

\- Просто. Я видел. Он обнимал тебя так нежно, не сжимал, не тискал, не старался подмять или затащить на кровать целиком. Он обнимал тебя так, будто ты для него драгоценность, будто ты для него много значишь, - в голосе Уизли звучало благоговение, а в глазах плескалась зависть.

Это поставило Гарри в тупик. Он просто не мог поверить, что Рон умеет думать такими категориями. Кроме того, он очень хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой, что Снейп на самом деле чувствует все это к нему.

\- Рон...

\- Теперь я знаю, почему ты хочешь быть с ним. Я бы тоже хотел найти такого человека, кто бы обнимал меня так же, - Уизли говорил искренне. А потом рассмеялся, хотя в его смехе слышалось некоторое напряжение. - Даже если бы он выглядел, как Снейп.

Гарри и не думал о том, как выглядит профессор. Больше не думал.

\- Он не так уж и плох. Я к нему привык.

\- Говорят, любовь слепа. Я начинаю думать, что в твоем случае - это правда, - поморщившись, он вновь рассмеялся, но совсем не обидно.

\- Не то, чтобы я в него влюблен, - ответил Гарри, отводя взгляд в сторону и чувствуя себя так, будто только что предал своего Суженого.

Рон сначала помрачнел, а после растеряно спросил:

\- Тогда зачем? Зачем тебе проходить через все это? Я думал, что ты, наверно, влюбился. Пока он занимался с тобой Защитой и всем прочим.

\- Я его уважаю. Я о нем беспокоюсь. Мне нужен в жизни кто-то стабильный, надежный, кто-то, кто будет прикрывать мою спину, - Гарри и сам не заметил, что все им сказанное было абсолютной правдой.

Рон помолчал немного, обдумывая сказанное.

\- Это не повод выходить замуж за кого-то. Особенно за... - он оборвал себя на полуслове. - Вы уже почти женаты.

\- Я знаю. Все в порядке. Я в курсе, что делаю.

\- Ты можешь его чувствовать? Я слышал, что иногда сильные волшебники могут чувствовать своих Суженых после второй ступени.

\- Могу. Только сейчас он, наверно, блокируется от меня, - Гарри не нравилось, что Снейп постоянно отгораживается от него. Поэтому он и хотел подняться в Больничное крыло. Чтобы удостовериться, что с профессором все хорошо, что тот не злится на Гарри за содеянное. С другой стороны, даже если и злится, ничего уже не поделаешь.

Во всем их с Роном разговоре Поттер чувствовал некую недосказанность. Что-то ускользало, и он это точно знал. _Но что именно?_

\- Что заставило тебя передумать? То есть, дело ведь не только в том, что ты видел нас целующимися?

Поначалу озадаченно глянув на друга, Рон вдруг покраснел:

\- Я думал об этом некоторое время. Еще до того, как увидел вас вместе.

\- И? - подтолкнул Гарри.

\- И в Сочельник, когда я приехал домой, мама была очень мной недовольна. Она рассказала мне, как я должен был бы себя вести в связи с этими Ухаживаниями.

Гарри ждал продолжения, зная, что это еще не все.

Рон прокашлялся, почувствовав сухость во рту, после чего взлохматил себе волосы:

\- Фред и Джордж перехватили меня в Хогсмиде на прошлой неделе и прочитали целую лекцию о том, что есть дружба. Не слишком стесняясь при этом в выражениях. Они еще никогда так на меня не злились, - Уизли перевел дыхание. - Я знаю, что сильно тебя обидел. Надеюсь, ты меня простишь.

Внезапно Гарри почувствовал, будто его грудную клетку что-то сильно стянуло, и сделал судорожный вздох:

\- Ты же знаешь, что прощу.

\- Я думал, что совсем тебя потеряю. Что ты теперь со Снейпом.

\- Не потеряешь. Обещаю.

\- Извини. Правда, - Рон опустил взгляд в раскаянии.

Извинения помогли. Поэтому Гарри больше не видел смысла в том, чтобы говорить другу, как больно ему было столкнуться с его непониманием. Поттер заставил себя улыбнуться:

\- Рад, что ты с этим справился.

Рон рассмеялся:

\- Ну, знаешь, ведь это все равно Снейп.

\- Кстати о нем, мне нужно с ним увидеться.

\- Тебе лучше поторопиться. Уже почти время отбоя, - махнул ему Уизли на прощание.

* * *

Несмотря на все усилия, было уже время отбоя, когда Гарри влетел в Больничное крыло. Но Снейпа там не оказалось. Мадам Помфри поймала его как раз около входа в пустую отдельную палату, где еще утром лежал профессор. Но вместо того, чтобы отругать за беготню по коридорам в столь поздний час, она улыбнулась и рассказала, что Снейп потребовал отпустить его в свои комнаты всего пару часов назад.

Поблагодарив, Гарри помчался вниз по лестницам до первого этажа и дальше - в подземелья.

Он не знал, что будет делать при встрече. С одной стороны, ему очень понравились их вчерашние поцелуи, и он очень хотел повторения, но с другой, Снейп весь день от него блокировался, чего гриффиндорец просто не мог игнорировать. Такое поведение профессора не сулило ничего хорошего.

Добравшись до двери в личные покои декана Слизерина, Поттер негромко постучал, гадая, ответит ли зельевар, или придется самому назвать пароль. Открывший дверь Снейп был одет в ту же черную мантию, что Гарри видел ранее.

Отступив в сторону и пропуская Гарри внутрь, Северус взмахом руки предложил ему сесть у камина.

Очень стараясь не показать, как сильно нервничает, Гарри опустился на край дивана. Профессор сел в кресло рядом. Тишину, образовавшуюся между ними, можно было чуть ли не потрогать. Мальчик боялся даже просто поднять на профессора взгляд.

\- Поттер...

\- Ты называл меня Гарри вчера ночью, - прошептал гриффиндорец, чувствуя в животе целый рой бабочек.

\- Да. Кстати, насчет этого... - Снейп прокашлялся, и его лицо приняло чуть розоватый оттенок. - Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что прошлой ночью я был сам не свой?

\- То есть, ты говоришь, что все, что было вчера ночью... было из-за зелья? Что ты не несешь ответственности за случившееся? - Гарри ощутил, что начал медленно закипать. _Кого Снейп обманывает?_

В глазах Северуса мелькнуло раздражение:

\- Я говорю, невоспитанный ты ребенок, что не сделал бы ничего подобного, будучи в нормальном состоянии.

Гарри потрясло, с какой жесткостью были сказаны эти слова. _Хотя, возможно, он пытается не только меня в этом убедить._

\- Хорошо, то есть ты не хотел меня поцеловать? - слабо улыбнулся Поттер, глядя профессору прямо в глаза.

\- Сделай над собой усилие и прояви немного внимания. Я бы не сделал этого, будь мои мысли не одурманены зельем.

\- Даже если бы ты этого хотел? - _Если я сейчас же всего не выясню, то рискую оказаться в итоге голой задницей в луже._

\- Даже тогда, - подтвердил Снейп, отведя взгляд. Помолчав с минуту, он спросил: - Почему ты принял вторую ступень?

Даже зная, что его обязательно об этом спросят, Гарри никак не ожидал такой суровости в голосе профессора.

\- Гермиона и так уже прочитала мне целую лекцию на этот счет. Так что давай не будем повторяться, хорошо? Дело сделано и уже нельзя отмотать назад.

\- Этого ответа недостаточно, - холодно и строго ответил Северус.

Как же Гарри хотел, чтобы он и все остальные просто оставили его с этим в покое.

\- Знаешь, милым ты нравился мне больше.

\- Я не милый. Это было действие зелья...

\- Может, тогда мне стоит принести тебе еще того зелья? - Гарри поднялся на ноги.

\- Прекрати немедленно, - резко оборвал его профессор и не отрываясь пристально смотрел на гриффиндорца, пока тот не опустился обратно на диван.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты был настолько глуп, что принял вторую ступень даже толком не понимая, на что согласился. Даже для тебя это слишком.

Взбешенный Снейпом и его холодным отношением, Гарри сделал глубокий вздох и медленно выдохнул:

\- Рон поймал меня, когда я вчера вернулся в гостиную. И я...

\- Мерлин, не собираешься же ты скинуть все на ваши разногласия с Уизли?

\- Нет. Но он показал мне, что и как нужно сделать. Как создать чашу Домашнего очага, - Гарри заглянул Северусу в глаза, ища в них хоть немного понимания.

Но его там не было.

\- Зачем Уизли было вообще тебе помогать? В течение последних нескольких месяцев он только и делал, что ругался с тобой из-за твоего выбора.

\- Это не был мой выбор, - огрызнулся Гарри, прекрасно зная, что несправедлив, а сейчас еще и нечестен.

\- Теперь - твой, - усмехнулся Снейп в ответ. - Как и мой. Ты хоть понимаешь, что именно сделал?

Гарри очень старался не сердиться:

\- Да, я знаю. Даже если не знал до того, меня уже проинформировали. И в довольно недвусмысленных терминах.

\- Тогда, я спрошу вновь: почему?

У Гарри не было разумного ответа. Ни одну из глубинных причин он еще не был готов принять.

\- Рон помог мне, - Поттер был очень рад, что его друг достаточно о нем беспокоился и заботился, чтобы захотеть помочь с Обрядом.

\- Мальчишка пришел к тебе с извинениями, и ты позволил ему уговорить себя связать нас подобным образом?

_Снейп может быть таким чертовски упрямым, когда хочет_, - подумал Гарри устало. Это сводило его с ума.

\- Ты меня слышишь вообще? Он видел нас прошлой ночью, и до него наконец-таки дошло...

\- Что дошло, во имя Мерлина? Не было там ничего. Он видел нас, ты говоришь? Замечательно, теперь вся школа будет судачить о том, что я тебя поцеловал, - с ужасом осознал Северус.

_Это ведь и есть ответ на твой вопрос, так? Интересно, чего ж так больно-то?_

\- Если ты не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, то не надо было этого делать.

\- Я и не... - Снейп оборвал сам себя на полуслове и посмотрел Поттеру в глаза тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом. - Неважно. Почему ты согласился на помощь Уизли?

\- Это была своего рода компенсация за нанесенный ущерб, - Гарри совершенно не нравилось выражение лица профессора. - Что мы теперь будем делать?

Северус отвернулся, пряча вновь проступивший легкий румянец. Он больше не сердился.

\- В теории, мы еще можем разорвать помолвку.

\- А на практике? - осторожно спросил Гарри. Если существовал хоть какой-то способ, то он все равно не собирался сдаваться и отказываться от своих чувств.

\- На практике, мы уже почти женаты.

\- Извини. Я...

\- Мы еще можем максимально растянуть финальную стадию. Как минимум до окончания твоего обучения. Возможно, за это время мы сможем найти удобоваримый выход для нас обоих.

Только вот Гарри не хотел искать этот выход. Проблема заключалась в другом. В том, чтобы убедить Северуса, что и тот не хочет разрывать эти узы.

\- Я закончу школу через четыре месяца, - севшим голосом произнес Поттер. - Но Гермиона...

Снейп помолчал немного.

\- Может, я смог бы передать ей несколько книг через тебя.

\- Зачем тебе передавать ей книги? Почему ты сам не можешь заняться этими исследованиями? - Гарри непонимающе посмотрел профессору в лицо, но не увидел в нем ничего определенного.

\- В плане исследований мисс Грейнджер - лучший вариант из всех, кого я знаю. Кроме того, она может заниматься этим, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. Займись же чем-то подобным я - рискую нарваться на кого-то излишне любопытного. Либо одного из моих слизеринцев, либо кого-то из преподавателей. Директор же не счел нужным рассказать остальным учителям о реальном положении вещей.

\- Почти каждый профессор расспросил меня об этом, как только на Столе появились наши имена. Даже профессор МакГонагалл не знала.

\- Меня тоже, - по тону Северуса можно было понять, что обсуждения данного вопроса не были для него более приятными, нежели чем для Поттера.

\- Может, нам вообще не стоит рисковать? То есть, если это может быть опасно, то Гермиона...

\- Тебе решать, - Снейп окинул гриффиндорца пристальным взглядом.

Поттер почувствовал, что покраснел. Он хотел сказать профессору, чтобы тот не беспокоился насчет этих исследований, но просто не мог выдавить из себя хоть слово.

\- Гарри, посмотри на меня. Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог мисс Грейнджер? Если это и вправду возможно, ты действительно хочешь разорвать Помолвку? - казалось, взгляд Снейпа проникал в самую душу. - Или мы пойдем дальше?

Поттер знал, чего хотел, и желал, чтобы и Северус хотел того же.

\- Я думаю... А чего хочешь ты?

\- Чего хочу я - не имеет значения, - без каких-либо изменений в голосе или взгляде ответил профессор. - Ответь на вопрос.

Чувствуя себя в ловушке от настойчивости Снейпа, Гарри знал, что не может быть единственным, кто признает, что их чувства друг к другу изменились:

\- Ты ответь первый.

Северус сложил руки на груди, молча ожидая ответа.

Установившаяся между ними тишина давила на ушные перепонки.

Поттер посмотрел на Снейпа. Просто посмотрел. _Ты реально хочешь связать себя с ним?_ Вне всяких сомнений, Снейп далек от идеалов красоты, его волосы выглядят просто ужасно, а выражение лица, сохраняющееся большую часть времени, явно не располагает к приобретению новых друзей.

И тем не менее за последние несколько месяцев Гарри узнал и другую, скрытую от общественности, сторону профессора. Снейп может быть веселым, интригующим и, если не милым, то, по крайней мере, вполне прилично себя вести. Он умный. И он потратил уйму своего личного времени, чтобы научить Гарри выживать. Возможно, этого недостаточно, чтобы строить отношения, но он знал о них слишком мало, чтобы говорить наверняка. Чем бы это ни было, Гарри был уверен, что это лишь начало.

До Поттера внезапно дошло, что у Снейпа было еще меньше причин, чтобы открыться перед ним. Кроме того, профессору было намного больше, что терять. Не только работу, но и жизнь.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри собрал в кулак всю свою храбрость:

\- Как думаешь, ты смог бы захотеть быть со мной? Я имею в виду, по-настоящему?

Выражение лица Снейпа сменилось от ничего не выражающего, через недоверчивое до полного шока за доли секунды. Он закрыл глаза и медленно, очень медленно покачал головой.

Даже особо не ожидая, что Северус тут же согласится, Поттер все же надеялся. Такой быстрый отказ заставил его захлебнуться воздухом. Будто получил пощечину. К этому он готов не был.

Больше ничего не сказав, Гарри поднялся и шагнул к двери. Глаза щипало, а в груди рос холодный ком.

Не успев дойти до выхода, Поттер был перехвачен Снейпом. Северус обнял его со спины, обхватив руками и не давая вырваться.

\- Остановись. Гарри, остановись. Подожди, - шептал он нервно и неожиданно виновато.

\- Отпусти, - всхлипнул Поттер, с удивлением осознав, что его голос дрожит. Он попытался вырваться из захвата, но Снейп держал крепко.

\- Нет. Я не это имел в виду, - голос Северуса мягко лился ему в ухо, теплое дыхание опаляло щеку.

Гарри попытался не реагировать:

\- Как много есть способов сказать нет?

\- Я не имел в виду...

Сильно изогнувшись, Поттер смог-таки выскользнуть из рук профессора и повернулся к нему лицом:

\- Да. Именно это ты и имел в виду. Но это неважно. Я ухожу.

\- Гарри...

Униженный и раздавленный, Поттер толкнул дверь и выскочил в коридор.

Спеша по коридору к выходу из подземелий, он еще немного надеялся, что Снейп догонит его. Но этого не произошло.

Вариант с возвращением в общую гостиную даже не рассматривался. Гарри было необходимо подумать. К несчастью, без его мантии-невидимки он рисковал нарваться на патруль. Решив все равно испытать удачу, он направился к Астрономической башне. Учитывая поздний час и то, что была середина недели, Гарри надеялся, что там он сможет побыть в одиночестве.

Толкнув дверь, он вышел на площадку и тут же почувствовал обжигающе холодный и свежий ветер, гуляющий по ней. Весь дрожа, он сел, прижавшись спиной к стене, и обхватил колени руками.

Пытаясь игнорировать боль в груди, Гарри размышлял, что должен был бы больше узнать о чувствах Снейпа до того, как оказался... в той ситуации, в которой оказался. _Черт подери, я такой идиот, что забыл что именно из себя представляет Снейп. На этот раз я все испортил окончательно. Для нас обоих. И что же теперь будет?_

Какое-то время он просто сидел на холоде и пытался думать. Но постоянно возвращался к тому моменту, когда все пошло совершенно не так, как он ожидал. Гарри дал себе мысленно пинка. _О чем я только думал?_

Совсем скоро он замерз настолько, что зуб на зуб не попадал, и стало слишком холодно для размышлений. Он неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Ему необходимо уйти отсюда.

Внезапно дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Снейп. Кинув единственный взгляд на замерзшего гриффиндорца, он скинул свою мантию и укутал его в нее.

Желанное тепло... Он еще плотнее завернулся в тяжелую материю, пахнущую Северусом.

\- Спасибо, - негромко произнес Гарри, пытаясь улыбнуться онемевшими губами.

\- Думаю, нет нужды говорить, какой ты идиот, что пришел сюда в таком виде? - в голосе Снейпа не было и капли жалости, а в глазах - ни грана веселья.

Гарри потряс головой. Он и так это знал. Так что спорить было не о чем.

\- И чего, по-твоему, ты хотел добиться подобным выступлением? - профессор в своей излюбленной манере скрестил руки на груди и окинул Поттера тяжелым взглядом.

Гарри вздохнул. С него было достаточно унижений на сегодня. Даже на несколько дней вперед.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Очень жаль. Ведь именно это мы и будем делать, - к удивлению гриффиндорца, голос профессора стал мягче. - Ты не можешь просто сказать мне что-то подобное без предварительной подготовки. Я не люблю сюрпризы.

\- Именно поэтому вы поднялись сюда? Чтобы сказать мне это? Ведь, на самом деле, я и сам мог догадаться, - _я должен был догадаться._

\- Поттер... Гарри. Я больше не желаю испытывать на себе плохое настроение Темного Лорда. Мне нужно быть уверенным, что ты будешь вести себя, как прежде.

Последняя крупица надежды в душе Гарри умерла. Он не мог поднять на профессора взгляд, потому что знал, что все его чувства сейчас отражаются в его глазах.

\- Я не сделаю ничего, что может добавить вам проблем, сэр. Могу я идти?

Последовавшая пауза была настолько долгой, что Поттер не выдержал и поднял взгляд на Северуса.

\- Пока я не освобожусь от Темного Лорда, тем или иным способом, я не могу давать обещаний, не могу строить планов. Я не могу даже просто жить, - в голосе мужчины явно слышалась мольба. Он пытался заставить гриффиндорца понять его мотивы.

Что-то, до этого тесно сжимавшее его грудь, будто ослабло от этих слов, и Гарри кивнул:

\- И что теперь? Мы продолжим все в том же духе? Ты продолжишь ухаживать за мной, а я - делать вид, что заинтересован?

\- Думаю, это оптимальный вариант, - Северус шагнул ближе.

Явная провокация во взгляде Снейпа заставила сердце Гарри биться сильнее, и он оттолкнулся от стены, подходя к мужчине вплотную:

\- Может, мы...

Северус прижал палец к губам гриффиндорца:

\- Не сейчас.

Гарри приоткрыл рот и облизал его палец:

\- Паршивец.

\- А потом?

\- Потом видно будет. Кстати, раз уж мы на финальной стадии Ухаживаний, нас должны видеть вместе еще чаще. Может, ты захочешь делать домашние задания у меня в кабинете? Хотя бы по паре часов каждый вечер?

\- Так, ну давай подумаем. Тихий кабинет, где никто не будет меня отвлекать, орать над ухом или делать еще массу вещей, что обычно происходят в общей гостиной? Сложный выбор, очень сложный. Мне нужно время, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать.

\- Было бы неплохо, Поттер. Завтра в восемь вечера? После урока по Защите? - улыбнулся Снейп.

И хотя Гарри все так же не считал профессора красавцем, ему очень нравилась его улыбка. Особенно когда она была адресована лично ему.

\- Замечательно, - кивнул Поттер, чувствуя себя уже намного лучше.

Положив палец под подбородок Гарри, Северус приподнял его лицо. Немного наклонившись, он мягко накрыл его губы своими. Только собравшись немного углубить поцелуй, они услышали шум на лестнице.

В ту же секунду Гарри испуганно отскочил к стене. Снейп же крепко вцепился в плечо гриффиндорца, не давая ни малейшего шанса на побег. Только было Поттер открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, как о стену хлопнула распахнувшаяся дверь и на площадку вышла Синистра, в сопровождении еще трех семикурсников.

Не промедлив и секунды, Снейп прошипел:

\- Поттер, сколько еще раз я буду находить тебя здесь?

Оттолкнувшись от стены, Гарри попытался придать себе угрюмый вид. Хотя и не верил, что это хоть кого-то обманет:

\- Если бы вы просто позволили мне...

\- Молчать. Десять баллов с Гриффиндора. А сейчас я провожу вас до вашей гостиной, - потащив Гарри за плечо к выходу, Северус на ходу кивнул Синистре.

Проходя сквозь дверной проем, гриффиндорец поймал на себе сочувствующие взгляды студентов и слишком уж понимающий, на вкус Поттера, - Синистры.

Только когда за Гарри закрылась дверь в общую гостиную, он понял, что так и остался в мантии Снейпа.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Северус. Рад видеть, что тебе уже лучше, - Дамблдор придержал дверь в свой кабинет открытой, пропуская профессора вперед.

Ничего не ответив, Снейп опустился в одно из кресел перед столом директора. К сожалению, его ночная встреча с Поттером уже стала поводом для сплетен для всей школы.

Это свело на нет всю дисциплину, что он успел привить своим младшим студентам. _Ну, то есть, поначалу_, - подумал Снейп, усмехнувшись. - _Ни один из этих дурных детей не был настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться дерзить мне дважды._ Ему доставляло удовольствие сознавать, как легко получилось запугать их до полуобморока и вернуть почтительный тон. Но урон все равно был уже нанесен. А сегодня ему еще предстоял урок с классом Поттера.

Снейп заставил себя сфокусироваться на Дамблдоре:

\- Вы хотели меня видеть, директор?

\- Уверен, ты уже в курсе слухов, - в этот раз старик не собирался давать ему поблажек.

Не то чтобы оные были ему нужны. Снейп натянуто усмехнулся:

\- Надеюсь, вы не решили, что прошлой ночью я захотел соблазнить Поттера прямо на Астрономической башне?

\- А это так?

\- Не смешно. Если бы я собрался соблазнить студента, то уж точно не делал бы этого в таком легкодоступном месте, - он бы отвел Гарри к себе и уложил в удобную, теплую(!) кровать. Картинка, нарисовавшаяся перед глазами, оказалась даже слишком привлекательной, и он поспешил упрятать ее подальше.

Дамблдор заметно расслабился в своем кресле:

\- Конечно, нет. Но я все равно хотел бы узнать, что вы оба там делали?

После практически незаметной заминки, Снейп с удовлетворением отметил:

\- У нас случилось некоторое недопонимание, и Г... Поттеру понадобилось время, чтобы остыть.

\- Ты дал ему успокоиться, и что дальше?

_Почему_, - с едва сдерживаемым раздражением подумал зельевар, - _у меня постоянно складывается впечатление, что Дамблдор точно знает то, о чем я хотел бы умолчать._

\- Я нашел его и отправил спать.

Дамблдор пригладил рукой бороду и кивнул:

\- Он слишком привязался к тебе.

\- Мы на финальной стадии Ухаживаний, мы в буквальном смысле привязаны друг к другу.

\- Их все еще можно разорвать.

Сердце Северуса принялось частить от последнего предложения, так что мужчине понадобилось сделать глубокий вздох, чтобы не показать бушующие в нем сейчас чувства.

\- Конечно, можно. Однако мы оба знаем, это будет очень нелегко.

\- Ты хочешь продолжать? - тон голоса Дамблдора ясно говорил, что, будь его воля, он бы прекратил Ухаживания прямо сейчас.

\- Как я уже говорил, у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как продолжать, - и, если уж совсем честно, даже зная, что рано или поздно ему придется их закончить, он еще не был к этому готов.

\- Постарайся не дать Гарри привязаться к тебе еще сильнее. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он не страдал, когда все закончится.

\- Я знаю, что ему нужно. И сделаю все необходимое.

\- Я на тебя рассчитываю, - окинув Снейпа пристальным взглядом, Дамблдор махнул рукой, отпуская зельевара.

Северус с радостью покинул кабинет.

* * *

Снейп тряхнул головой и откинул со лба мешающие смотреть влажные волосы. Точнее, попытался, но этого хватило, чтобы выставить Щит против нападения Гарри. Оборонятся становилось все сложнее и сложнее. После того, как Поттер освоил умение концентрироваться, он стал достойным соперником. Северус гордился прогрессом, которого тот достиг за столь короткий срок. Не то, чтобы он когда-нибудь собирался сообщать мальчишке об этом.

\- Остановись, - Снейп убрал Щит как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри послал в него очередное проклятие. Будучи уже порядком утомлен, Северус ушел с линии атаки недостаточно быстро и вскрикнул, когда заклинание зацепило его руку.

\- Черт. Извини, - выпалил Гарри и кинулся к мужчине. Прикоснувшись к ране кончиком палочки, он прошептал исцеляющее заклинание.

Боль от ожога прошла, и Северус осмотрел место попадания. От раны не осталось и следа.

\- Где ты этому научился? - спросил он.

Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ:

\- Необходимость - мать открытий. Нашел и опробовал на себе.

\- А, - коротко кивнул Снейп, никак не демонстрируя, что впечатлен гарриной инициативой.

\- Продолжим?

Без малейшего предупреждения Северус запустил в Поттера несколькими различными проклятиями. Так же стремительно Гарри выставил Щит, от которого те отскочили, не причинив гриффиндорцу никакого вреда.

\- Приемлемо, - Снейп почувствовал, как дрогнули его губы, пытаясь растянуться в улыбке. Но он не позволил этому случиться. Слишком опасно. Для обоих.

\- Ты не умрешь, если похвалишь меня, - в голосе Гарри слышалось скорее веселье, нежели раздражение.

Северус посмотрел гриффиндорцу прямо в глаза, демонстрируя свой лучший презрительный взгляд:

\- И зачем мне это говорить? Ты сам должен быть в курсе собственных возможностей и слабостей. Без того, чтобы кто-то напоминал тебе об этом.

\- Просто было бы неплохо услышать это от тебя.

\- Я знал, что ты так скажешь. Бесполезная лесть. И не смей мне обижаться, - предупредил профессор.

Выражение лица Поттера не изменилось:

\- Я и не обижаюсь.

\- Совершенно недостойно пытаться мной манипулировать подобным образом. Это не сработает, - покривил Северус душой. То, что он не мог видеть обиды в глазах мальчишки, раздражало до чертиков. Но он не поддался, нет. - Прекрати сейчас же.

Гарри рассмеялся и после, прислонившись к стене, сполз по ней на корточки.

\- Я так устал, - произнес он, вытянув ноги перед собой. С прилипшими ко лбу влажными волосами и опущенными плечами он был похож на пропитанную потом тряпичную куклу.

\- Для удержания Щита такой мощности в течение длительного времени требуется огромное количество сил, поэтому делать подобное могут только самые сильные маги и ведьмы, - Снейп опустился рядом с Поттером и также облокотился на стену.

\- Это объясняет такую сложность в освоении.

Посмотрев в сторону Гарри, Северус кивнул в ответ, про себя желая, чтобы тот не был таким привлекательным сейчас.

\- У нас еще осталось что-то для Переговоров? - вопрос Поттера разрушил сложившуюся между ними уютную тишину.

Снейп находил весьма тревожным тот факт, что они оба продолжали относиться к их ситуации так, будто процесс Ухаживаний реален. После подтверждения второй фазы он вынужден был признать, что все стало и в самом деле больше реально, нежели нет.

\- Любые отношения - это постоянные переговоры. И наши ничем не отличаются, - посмотрев Гарри в лицо, он обнаружил легкий румянец, выступивший на его щеках. - Есть что-то конкретное, что бы ты хотел обсудить?

\- Ну... - Гарри опустил взгляд в пол и покраснел еще сильнее. - Ты упоминал секс.

Снейп просто не мог не рассмеяться в ответ на это:

\- Ты, конечно же, надеешься на гарантированный ежедневный секс до конца жизни?

\- Не могу сказать, что был бы против, - Поттер ожидаемо нахально улыбнулся в ответ. - Но ты же не об этом, так?

\- Да, я имел в виду, скорее, вопрос верности.

Гарри нахмурил лоб:

\- Я как-то не думал об этом.

\- Тебе и не нужно. Я ничего такого от тебя не ожидаю, - Северус надеялся, что это прозвучало беззаботно и небрежно, а не вымученно и нежелательно, как он на самом деле чувствовал.

\- Почему нет? - в чертах лица Гарри было явное неодобрение.

Снейп хотел бы ответить что-нибудь резкое или грубое, но знал, что со стороны это будет выглядеть скорее жалко.

\- Ты пока еще слишком молод. Я не хочу ограничивать тебя еще больше, чем уже есть.

\- Это все, конечно же, хорошо и мило, но что если я хочу быть ограничен подобным образом?

\- Думаю, ты слишком юн для подобных обещаний. Ты и понятия не имеешь, сможешь ли потом их сдержать.

В глазах Поттера ясно виделся воинственный настрой и желание стоять до конца. Он едва ли не рыл копытом, образно выражаясь.

\- Я думал, что волшебники рано женятся.

Тяжело вздохнув, Снейп был раздражен тем, что Гарри не видел, что это все для его же чертовой пользы.

\- Мне кажется, что многие из них потом жалели о столь опрометчивом поступке. Видит Мерлин, мои родители жалели.

\- Я помню обрывки этих воспоминаний. Они ругались?

Северус не мог поверить, что ведет подобную беседу именно с Поттером. Он никогда никому об этом не рассказывал.

\- Мой отец бил мою мать. Пока она, в конце концов, не сбежала от него, после чего он окончательно спился и умер.

\- Твоя мать все еще жива? - спросил Гарри мягко, с жалостью в голосе.

Снейп покачал головой:

\- К сожалению, нет. Она умерла годом или двумя позже. Ее семья приняла ее назад, но здоровье ее было слишком слабым, чтобы как-то помочь.

\- Черт, это ужасно. Я сожалею.

Северус не хотел об этом говорить:

\- Судя по всему, твоя собственная жизнь у Дурслей была не лучше.

\- Зато теперь я знаю, как плохо может быть, - Гарри замолчал ненадолго, а мужчина молча гадал, о чем же таком он сейчас думал, если так сильно хмурился.

\- Мне не нравится думать, что ты можешь спать с кем-то еще. Особенно если ты будешь принадлежать мне.

Собственнические тенденции у Поттера шокировали профессора. Сердце Снейпа сладко сжалось на мгновение прежде, чем он заставил его успокоиться:

\- Полагаю, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Гарри посмотрел на него внимательнее:

\- Почему нет? Ты тоже можешь встретить кого-нибудь. И также можешь захотеть с ним переспать.

_Поверь мне, для меня это гораздо менее вероятно, чем для тебя. Мерлин, как же я ненавижу говорить об этом вслух._

\- Учитывая то, где я работаю большую часть года, шанс довольно ничтожен.

\- Ты увиливаешь, - Гарри положил руку на ладонь Северуса. - Если ты мой, то - мой. И я не желаю делиться. Я и так достаточно чем делился в своей жизни.

\- Искренне сомневаюсь, что что-то подобное случится, - с большой неохотой Снейп убрал руку из-под теплой ладони гриффиндорца.

Он, конечно, ожидал, что мальчишка будет сопротивляться предложению не хранить верность друг другу, но надеялся, что он быстро сдастся. В конце концов, это было в его интересах.

\- Всего несколько людей находили меня достаточно привлекательным, чтобы хотеть интимных свиданий со мной.

Гарри вновь нахмурился:

\- Все равно есть вероятность, что кто-то такой появится.

\- Весьма ничтожная, - Северуса начало раздражать упрямство Поттера. _Что он хочет от меня услышать?_

\- Разве тебе все равно, если я пересплю с кем-то другим?

Снейп очень даже возражал против возможной неверности Гарри. Одна только мысль об этом рождала тянущую боль в груди.

\- Пока ты ежедневно возвращаешься домой, я не буду возражать.

Либо Гарри услышал какую-то заминку в ответе, либо увидел что-то в лице Снейпа, потому что вдруг понурился и отчаянно выпалил:

\- Я не верю тебе! И не желаю, чтобы ты был мне неверен. И готов быть верен тебе.

\- Глупый гриффиндорец. Ты слишком молод, чтобы давать подобные обещания на всю жизнь.

\- Хорошо! - упрямо уставился Поттер Северусу в глаза. - Я пообещаю сейчас. И мы каждый год будем говорить об этом вновь, пока ты не поверишь наконец, что я не собираюсь менять свое решение. Так пойдет?

Нет, но Северус не хотел повторять своих ошибок. И не хотел ругаться с Гарри. Эту битву он уж точно не выиграет. Таким образом, он решил затаиться на время. Он и так знал, что однажды Поттер изменит свое мнение. Зельевар вновь тяжело вздохнул. Только потом будет намного больнее. После того, как он узнает, что значит быть у Гарри единственным. А после отказаться от него, отпустить.

\- Мы обсудим это позже.

Гриффиндорец выглядел так, будто был готов спорить до тех пор, пока у него не закончатся силы. А у Северуса с ними сейчас были проблемы:

\- Оставь, Гарри.

\- Хорошо. Но я...

\- Оставь, - Снейп поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку. - Уже поздно, и тебе нужно возвращаться к себе в гостиную.

Взявшись за предложенную ладонь, Поттер тоже принял вертикальное положение, прямо напротив мужчины. Слишком близко. Снейп чувствовал жар тела мальчишки, ощущал запах его пота. Как же он хотел сейчас протянуть руку и прижать Гарри к себе, никуда не отпускать. Но у него не было такого права.

Поттер поднял ладонь и не спеша убрал тяжелые пряди волос Северуса с его лба:

\- Если ты мой, то должен принадлежать только мне.

Закрыв глаза, мужчина мысленно сдался, не имея никаких сил сопротивляться. Он наклонился и легко поцеловал Гарри в губы. Ощутив прикосновение, Поттер приоткрыл рот и тихо застонал в ответ.

Даже зная, что не должен, Северус обнял мальчишку за талию и крепче прижал к себе, позволив поцелую набрать интенсивность. Гаррин язык скользнул мужчине в рот, Снейп не мог противиться пьянящим ощущениям, что тот дарил ему.

Он издал громкий стон, прижимая Гарри еще сильнее, дыша влажным теплом, исходящим от возбужденного парня, смакуя его на своем языке. Мерлин, как бы он хотел сейчас сорвать с него всю одежду, уложить его на пол и... Снейп силой прогнал возникшее у него в голове видение, пока не потерялся в нем окончательно.

С болезненным вздохом, совершенно не желая этого, мужчина раскрыл объятия и отступил на шаг:

\- Довольно.

Гарри, конечно же, не был рад этому, но и знал, когда стоило отступить:

\- Хорошо. На сегодня.

\- Я дам тебе пропуск, чтобы ты без проблем добрался до своей гостиной, - достав палочку, профессор нарисовал в воздухе замысловатый узор. Из ниоткуда тут же материализовался уже заполненный бланк пропуска. Он протянул его Гарри.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся гриффиндорец. - Так будет намного проще.

\- Ленивый мальчишка, - пробурчал Северус, тщательно проследив, чтобы в его голосе был лишь намек на симпатию. - Я всегда считал твое незаметное возвращение в гостиную чем-то вроде тренировки на невидимость.

\- А я думал, что тебе не нравится, когда я нарушаю правила.

\- Кыш отсюда, - шикнул на него профессор, хотя его губы дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке.

Весело усмехнувшись, Гарри выскользнул из помещения.


	20. Chapter 20

С той ночи минуло несколько дней. Снейп сидел в своем кабинете. Оторвав взгляд от горящего камина, он посмотрел на скрипнувший кожаной обивкой диван. Футболка, что была надета на Гарри, задралась и демонстрировала мужчине полоску голой спины юноши. Обычно Поттер ходил в школьной мантии, но у них недавно закончилась тренировка, на которой Снейп ухитрился загонять мальчишку до такой степени, что кусок материи стал непригоден для носки. В результате чего Гарри остался в одной лишь футболке и слишком больших для него джинсах. А в голове Северуса вертелось навязчивое желание провести языком по этой полоске смуглой кожи.

Тряхнув головой, Снейп попытался увести собственные фантазии в более подходящее русло, но без особого успеха.

Будучи наедине со своими мыслями, он позволил себе рассмотреть возможности. С одной стороны, Гарри молод, красив, и на его пути встретится еще немало вариантов, намного лучших, чем уродливый, сотни раз ломанный, едва уживающийся с кем-либо, бывший Пожиратель Смерти.

С другой же, Снейп - сильный маг, который последние семь лет только и делал, что пытался хоть чему-то научить и спасал безрассудного мальчишку. У него так же было намного больше здравого смысла и практичности, чем когда-либо будет у Гарри. Да, он не красавец, но со временем в отношениях это отходит на второй план. Поэтому-то отношения, построенные на привлекательности партнеров, заранее обречены на провал.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, они, похоже, весьма неплохо подходили друг другу по темпераменту. Таким образом, они могли бы поладить. Хотя то, что его логика вообще допустила подобное, говорило скорее о том, что с ней явно что-то не в порядке.

Плюс, есть еще Дамблдор, который, когда выяснит об истинных планах зельевара, будет вставлять палки в колеса.

Гарри вновь завозился на диване, приняв очередную не особо удобную позу, в которой только молодое и достаточно гибкое тело могло находиться без последствий. Футболка задралась еще сильнее.

В горле у Снейпа внезапно пересохло, и он с трудом сглотнул.

Гарри поднял взгляд и улыбнулся:

\- Я почти что слышу твои мысли.

\- И о чем же я думаю? - Северус не хотел отвечать на улыбку, но не смог сдержаться. В глазах Поттера появились теплые искорки, и мужчина ощутил некое неудобство в животе.

Гарри нахмурил лоб, пытаясь сосредоточиться:

\- Что-то, что хорошо для меня.

Испугавшись, Снейп мысленно усилил свои ментальные щиты.

\- Ты можешь читать мои мысли?

\- Нет. Лишь нечеткое представление о том, что чувствуешь ты. Что ты в порядке, или рад, или... - гриффиндорец замолчал и отвел взгляд.

Сама идея, что Гарри слышит эхо его чувств и эмоций, ужаснула Северуса:

\- Не дави на меня, - предупредил он.

\- Хорошо. Извини. А ты чувствуешь меня?

Даже не задумываясь об этом, Снейп постоянно ощущал Гарри где-то на периферии своего сознания, что приводило в некоторое замешательство.

\- Смутно. Я могу сказать, что с тобой все в порядке, но не знаю, какие именно эмоции ты испытываешь. Ничего конкретного.

\- Похоже, ты каким-то образом меня блокируешь.

_А ведь это лишь вторая ступень._ Северус был поражен, что они были уже так сильно связаны.

\- Я все время занимаюсь Окклюменцией.

Гарри поморщился:

\- А Волдеморт может читать твои мысли на расстоянии? Ты блокировал их, пока был под действием зелья?

Снейп уже думал об этом. И его беспокоило то, что он не был уверен в этом до конца.

\- Надеюсь, у меня дошло уже до автоматизма очищать мысли. Даже будучи одурманенным разными зельями.

\- Но ты не уверен, так? - Гарри весь подобрался, словно готовый к внезапной атаке.

\- Нет. Меня ни разу не вызывали с той ночи, - хотя Северус не был уверен, что вообще кого-то вызывали. - Он планирует что-то в несколько последующих недель. Но меня не поставили в известность, о чем именно идет речь.

\- Думаешь, он знает? - обеспокоенно посмотрел ему в глаза Гарри. - О том, что ты шпион, я имею в виду.

\- Я не знаю. Но полагаю, если бы он думал, что я предатель, то просто вызвал бы меня к себе и замучил до смерти, - несмотря на напускную небрежность в голосе, желудок Снейпа сжался в нехорошем предчувствии. - И при прочих равных, я бы предпочел пропустить эту часть.

\- Я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы ты при этом не присутствовал, - Гарри вздрогнул и, похоже, слегка позеленел. - Может, он просто слишком занят, планирует мое убийство и все в таком духе. А когда закончит со мной, возможно, приступит к тебе.

\- Спасибо за слова утешения, Поттер, - усмехнулся Снейп, пытаясь придать своему голосу хоть немного праведного раздражения. - Я чувствую себя намного лучше.

В ответ на едкий тон в глазах Гарри вновь появились искорки.

\- Думаешь, он в курсе? То есть, мы прошли через массу сложностей в течение всех этих Ухаживаний, - уже серьезно спросил гриффиндорец.

\- Я думал о том, что Обряд может быть своего рода проверкой. Но не моего послушания. - Он обещал рассказывать Гарри обо всем, что знает. - Возможно, наша совместимость показала ему, что мы союзники.

\- Черт подери, - резко выдохнул Поттер. - Я об этом и не думал.

\- Как и я. Не сразу. К тому времени, как эта мысль пришла ко мне в голову, мы зашли уже слишком далеко в процессе Ухаживаний, чтобы как-то исправить ситуацию. - _В любом случае, сейчас уже ничего не поделаешь._

\- Интересно, а директор об этом знал? - Гарри провел пальцами по своим непослушным волосам и посмотрел в потолок, где, в его представлении, находился кабинет Дамблдора. - Если знал, то почему позволил нам это сделать?

Хороший вопрос, ответ на который Северус искал вот уже последние несколько недель.

\- Думаю, директор не ожидал, что Ухаживания зайдут так далеко.

\- Но их приняли. Все, кроме Рона, их приняли. И даже Рон со временем... - Поттер замолчал и пожал плечами.

\- А ты ожидал, что тебе объявят бойкот до конца дней, но все равно пошел на это? - Северус не мог поверить, что Гарри согласился бы на это. Но напомнил себе, что это же Поттер, а мужчина никогда не мог понять истинных мотивов мальчишки. - У тебя и в самом деле храбрости больше, чем мозгов.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся гриффиндорец в ответ, видимо, полагая, что это комплимент.

Поморщившись в отвращении, Снейп покачал головой:

\- Я лично с огромным трудом верю, что ты бы согласился, знай о возможных последствиях заранее.

\- Я тоже в это не верю, но, знаешь, оно того стоило.

\- Не делай так больше, - произнес Северус и встал, будучи более не в состоянии находиться так далеко от Гарри. Сев рядом с гриффиндорцем, он обнял его одной рукой за плечи. Поттер тут же прижался к его боку. В течение нескольких минут оба сидели совершенно неподвижно, просто наслаждаясь близостью и теплом друг друга.

Дрожащими пальцами Снейп обхватил лицо мальчика, легко погладил щеки и спустился к шее. Гарри неровно вздохнул от прикосновения и поднял лицо в ожидании продолжения.

Зная, что не должен этого делать, но будучи просто не в состоянии остановиться, Северус склонил голову вперед, легко касаясь губ Гарри своими. Закрыв глаза, он постепенно углубил поцелуй, изучая, запоминая вкус гриффиндорца.

\- А это разрешено? Или это часть Обряда? - задыхаясь выдавил Поттер, когда его рот оказался свободен.

\- Ни то, ни другое. Однако, ты и так никогда не следовал правилам, - Снейп провел пальцами по непослушным волосам мальчишки, лишь еще сильнее их спутывая.

\- А мне стоит подчеркнуть, что это ты сам сел на диван рядом со мной? - усмехнулся Гарри, подставляя губы под очередной поцелуй.

Северус выполнил молчаливую просьбу и вновь впился в приоткрытый рот Поттера.

\- Нет, если только ты не желаешь, чтобы я ушел.

\- Это только моя вина, - подтвердил Гарри со смешком. - Беру всю ответственность на себя, - и, обхватив подбородок Северуса пальцами, чуть наклонил его ближе и удобнее для себя. - А раз так...

Снейп знал, что не сможет ни сопротивляться, ни отказаться, лишь сдаться на милость захватчика. С мягким стоном приоткрыв рот, он впустил язык Гарри внутрь. Меж тем пальцы Поттера с удовольствием зарылись в густую шевелюру профессора, надежно удерживая его голову на месте.

Руки Северуса скользнули под задравшуюся футболку гриффиндорца, легко поглаживая нежную кожу. С громким стоном Гарри выгнулся ему навстречу. Такая отзывчивость лишь сильнее возбудила Снейпа, заставляя желать еще больше прикосновений и еще большего отклика.

Казалось, поцелуи продолжались целую вечность. Когда Северус смог вернуть себе частичную связь с реальностью, он обнаружил себя лежащим на диване, а Гарри - поверх него. Член Снейпа был болезненно напряжен, а Поттер все активнее терся и прижимался к нему всем телом.

Но как бы ни желал он сейчас продолжить, они обязаны были остановиться. Гарри, похоже, тоже это понял. Он не без труда оторвался от губ Северуса и близоруко всмотрелся ему в глаза. Куда делись его очки, Снейп понятия не имел.

\- Мы должны, да? - в голосе Гарри явно слышалось нежелание следовать каким-то там правилам.

\- Да, должны, - он легко толкнул Поттера в грудь. Хотя и не желал двигаться, не хотел, чтобы тот уходил.

\- Если мы уже зашли так далеко, мы не можем просто закончить начатое? - Гарри не смог удержаться и, наклонив голову, лизнул Северуса вдоль шеи. - Ты уверен?

\- Вполне. Если мы закончим, то Обряд Ухаживаний будет завершен.

\- Что? То есть, мы будем все равно, что женаты? - пискнул Поттер голосом на пару октав выше своего обычного.

Снейп кивнул в подтверждение.

\- Оу. Я к этому пока что не готов. Может, тогда просто еще немного поцелуев и объятий?

\- Нет. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - Северус хотел Гарри так сильно, что ему было даже больно от этого. И что хуже всего, это было не только физическое желание. - Мне не стоило позволять этому заходить так далеко.

\- Ну, это не только от тебя зависело. Я тоже хорошо помог, - вновь склонив голову, Поттер сорвал с губ мужчины очередной поцелуй.

Крайне неохотно Снейп отодвинул от себя гриффиндорца.

\- Думаю, тебе пора возвращаться в свою гостиную.

Медленно скатившись с Северуса, Поттер провел рукой по боку мужчины:

\- Полагаю, ты прав.

Поправив на себе одежду, он подобрал, оказавшиеся на столике за диваном, очки.

Проводив Поттера до двери, Северус в очередной раз склонился к лицу гриффиндорца и поцеловал его.

Когда поцелуй завершился, Гарри вдруг озорно ему улыбнулся:

\- Хотя, с другой стороны...

Северус все еще был крайне возбужден, и его разум орал ему не отпускать сейчас мальчишку. Он легко провел пальцем по щеке Гарри:

\- С другой стороны - не сегодня.

\- Не сегодня, - согласно кивнул Поттер. Ему очень не хотелось уходить, но, после последнего долгого взгляда, он все же переступил порог. И тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и направился в ванную, принять душ.

* * *

Несколькими днями позже, когда время только-только перевалило за полночь, Гарри внезапно с громким воплем подскочил в своей кровати. Его шрам жгло от невыносимой боли. Сердце часто и тяжело стучалось о ребра, норовя выскочить наружу, а желудок сжимался от ощущения чего-то нехорошего. На этот раз это было не видение, нет. Сейчас это было абсолютная и стопроцентная уверенность в том, что Снейпу сейчас очень больно.

\- Что? - хриплым со сна голосом спросил Рон, тоже сев в своей кровати.

\- Снейп в беде. Я должен его найти, - предчувствуя что-то очень плохое, Поттер вскочил и принялся одеваться.

\- Ты не пойдешь за ним, - выпалил Рон тоже уже натягивая штаны. - В смысле, один, без меня.

\- Да, - подтвердил Невилл, вывалившись из своей кровати и оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках, что именно надеть.

У Гарри просто не было времени для споров.

\- Невилл, ты пойдешь к директору и расскажешь, что я передал, что Снейп в беде.

\- А где он? - спросил Симус, выбираясь из кровати следом за друзьями и одеваясь. - Ты знаешь?

Сконцентрировавшись, он почувствовал страх Северуса. И его боль.

\- Похоже, он все еще в своих комнатах.

\- Как Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть попал туда? - Рон уже не глядя застегивал рубашку. - То есть, как прошел сквозь защиту замка?

\- С чего ты решил, что это он? - со страхом, явно читающимся на его круглом лице, тихо спросил Невилл.

\- А кто еще-то? - задал встречный вопрос Дин.

\- Да кто угодно. - Но Гарри знал, что это либо сам Волдеморт, либо кто-то из его помощников. Он достал из сундука мантию-невидимку. - Мы должны проверить.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - твердо заявил Рон, вставая рядом с другом.

\- А что насчёт нас? - Дин, похоже, был готов к хорошей драке.

_И хорошо, раз уж так,_ \- подумал Гарри, - _то, что нас ожидает, не будет ни легким, ни приятным._

\- Ты пойдешь с Невиллом. Директор решит, что делать.

Больше не отвлекаясь на разговоры, Поттер с Уизли поспешили выйти из спальни и спуститься по лестнице в гостиную, держа палочки наготове. Заметившая их Гермиона, оторвала взгляд от книги и хотела было уже спросить, что это они собрались делать, как камин вспыхнул зеленым пламенем, и на ковер вышли двое Пожирателей Смерти.

Среагировав почти мгновенно, Рон бросил в одного из них Оглушающее, пока Гарри тем же самым заклинанием обезвредил второго.

\- Что происходит? - непонимающе спросила Гермиона, посмотрев на обезвреженных Пожирателей у своих ног. - А что еще важнее, как они смогли сюда попасть?

Невилл, Дин и Симус спустились по лестнице и замерли на месте.

\- Что это было? - подал голос Лонгботтом.

После краткого пояснения, Дин повторил вопрос Гермионы.

\- Меня сейчас не сильно заботит, как именно они сюда попали. Мы можем выяснить это позже. Так, вы двое останетесь охранять этих двоих, - Гарри кивнул в сторону Пожирателей. - Невилл, ты идешь к директору. А Симус разбудит МакГонагалл.

Все согласно кивнули, а Лонгботтом и Финниганом скрылись за дверью с портретом Полной дамы.

Чувствуя в груди все учащающееся от беспокойства сердцебиение, Гарри повернулся к Рону:

\- Мы должны идти. И прямо сейчас.

\- Я с вами, - упрямо возразила Гермиона, сложив руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая готовность спорить до победного. Но Поттер и не собирался возражать. Ему могла понадобиться любая помощь.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри и повернулся к оставшейся открытой двери с портретом. - Пойдем.

Трое гриффиндорцев забрались под мантию-невидимку, что без труда спрятала под собой всех, и направились в сторону подземелий так быстро, как могли. Что удивительно, на своем пути они никого не встретили.

\- Думаю, они уже в курсе, что мы рядом, - тихо произнес Рон, когда троица подошла к личным комнатам Снейпа. В его голосе слышалось беспокойство, но и явная решимость.

\- Знаю. Вы двое должны ждать здесь, - Поттер хотел оградить друзей от опасности. Он должен был быть в состоянии трезво оценивать обстановку, что было бы невозможно, если Рон с Гермионой остались бы рядом. Но так же он знал, что они просто не дадут ему зайти внутрь одному.

\- Ни за что, - возразил Рон, положив руку Гарри на плечо и легко сжав. - Так и каков наш план?

Гарри невесело хохотнул:

\- Думаешь, он у нас есть?

\- Было бы неплохо, - вздохнула Гермиона.

\- Значит, мы просто ворвемся туда, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности. На счет три, - Поттер поднял вверх один палец, затем второй, и наконец третий. Шепнув пароль от комнат Снейпа, он толкнул дверь.

Как только она тихо ударилась о стену внутри помещения, Гарри оглушил полный боли крик Снейпа. Этот звук заставлял обливаться кровью сердце гриффиндорца. Но он решительно затолкнул свой страх и гнев как можно дальше. Шесть Пожирателей Смерти стояли посреди гостиной декана Слизерина и, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, с упоением пытали хозяина комнат.

Прозвучало тройное Пертрификус Тоталус, и трое Пожирателей Смерти упали на пол. С одного из них слетела маска, и по ковру серебряной волной растеклись светлые пряди. Наколдовав Щит, Гарри толкнул за него Рона и Гермиону, а сам нырнул под прикрытие кресла, сдвинутого специально для того, чтобы Пожиратели смогли встать вокруг Снейпа кругом.

Гарри не мог себе позволить сейчас посмотреть на Северуса, иначе бы просто застыл на месте, забыв обо всём прочем. Все-таки тренировки не прошли даром. Поттер сосредоточился на деле и, перестав удерживать Щит, бросил в оставшихся Пожирателей очередное заклинание. Но, к несчастью, промахнулся. Зато заклятие Гермиона вывело из строя еще одного. Оставшиеся Пожиратели послали в них несколько различных проклятий, но вовремя выставленный Щит, с легкостью их срикошетил.

\- Не трогать Поттера. Он мой, - голос Волдеморта, здесь, в Хогвартсе. Гарриного воображения не хватало, чтобы придумать, что могло быть хуже этого.

Шрам на лбу Гарри вновь полыхнул огнем, выбив весь воздух из легких. Дальнейшее удержание Щита стало практически непосильной задачей для него. Он вдруг совершенно ясно осознал: либо он сейчас опустит палочку, отменив заклинание, прикрывающее друзей, либо израсходует всю свою магию.

Гарри кивнул Рону и Гермионе, тем самым предупреждая, что сейчас опустит Щит, чтобы они были готовы. Когда же преграда пропала, Пожиратели тут же выпустили в их сторону несколько проклятий, но гриффиндорцы были на страже.

Гарри чувствовал страх, гнев и огромное желание убить этого ублюдка раз и навсегда. Когда шквал заклинаний на пару секунд прекратился, он быстро выглянул из-за своего укрытия: Рон с Гермионой держали оставшихся Пожирателей под прицелом своих палочек. Настало время встретиться с Волдемортом лицом к лицу.

Поттер выкрикнул "Авада Кедавра", но, как и в тот раз, когда он впервые попытался наколдовать Потронуса, из его палочки вырвалось лишь слабое зеленое облачко.

_Как унизительно_, - подумал Гарри. Это было бы даже смешно, если бы ни он, ни его друзья или Снейп не были бы в смертельной опасности.

Волдеморт рассмеялся:

\- Рад, что ты все-таки присоединился к нам. Северус отказался нам помогать и вызвать тебя сюда, ко мне.

В бессознательном состоянии, полностью обнаженный, Снейп лежал посреди комнаты лицом вниз. Вокруг него, в основном около рук и ног, скопилось несколько кровавых луж. Что-то, сильно напоминающее меч, проткнуло его правую руку насквозь, пригвоздив тем самым к полу. Эфес имел форму змеиной головы, очень похожей на ту, что имела трость Малфоя. На пару секунд Гарри перевел взгляд на поверженного Пожирателя Смерти, всерьез задумавшись над тем, чтобы убить его. Малфой ответил ему бессильным, полным ярости взглядом. Но у гриффиндорца сейчас было дело поважнее.

\- Брось палочку, Поттер, и я оставлю его в живых.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я поверю в это? - усмехнулся Гарри. Шагнув вперед, но не выпуская Волдеморта из поля зрения, юноша встал перед Снейпом на колени и, дотянувшись до его шеи, попытался нащупать пульс. К огромному облегчению Поттера, он был. Слабый, но был.

Гарри знал, что все, что от него требуется, это тянуть время, пока не подоспеет Дамблдор. Хотя чисто логически и понимал, что Волдеморт тоже это предполагал и, возможно, что-то придумал на этот случай.

\- Ты никогда не сможешь наколдовать настоящую Аваду, разве что действительно не возненавидишь человека, в которого хочешь ее послать, - снисходительно пояснил Волдеморт, поигрывая своей палочкой. - Но ты не можешь этого сделать, так ведь, мальчишка?

\- Я достаточно ненавижу тебя, - но Гарри знал, что этого мало. Он перевел взгляд на Снейпа и ощутил такую беспомощность... Они все умрут, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Это бесило его неимоверно. Но к сожалению, этой ненависти было недостаточно, чтобы убить ублюдка.

Поттер оглянулся на Рона и Гермиону. Они так и стояли с направленными на оставшихся Пожирателей палочками. Гарри видел, что и они осознали всю ситуацию, что он их подвел. Он так сильно любил их обоих. И Снейпа тоже.

И вдруг время будто замедлилось, растянулось до бесконечности между двумя ударами сердца, и Гарри совершенно ясно осознал, что, возможно, у него и не хватит ненависти, чтобы кого-то убить, но уж любви-то точно более чем достаточно для любого волшебства.

Ощутив новый, мощный прилив решимости, Поттер сфокусировал всю любовь, что испытывал к Снейпу, к Гермионе и Рону, ко всем своим друзьям, и направил в свою палочку, одновременно с этим выкрикивая "Авада Кедавра". Удерживая в уме одну четкую мысль, что это единственный способ устранить угрозу и спасти Северуса и своих близких, вложив в заклятие все оставшиеся у него силы, Гарри трансформировал его в нечто совершенно новое.

В последнее мгновение Волдеморт будто что-то почувствовал, с его лица пропало самодовольное выражение, и он попытался выставить блок, но было уже слишком поздно. Темный Лорд оказался в коконе зеленого сияния заклинания.

Один из Пожирателей Смерти за спиной Гарри выкрикнул:

\- НЕТ!

Гриффиндорец подумал, что этот вопль, возможно, принадлежал Белатриссе, но не был в этом уверен до конца.

Когда свечение пропало, Гарри вновь поднял палочку и произнес "Комбустус". Тело Волдеморта вспыхнуло ярким пламенем, и всего через несколько секунд от него осталась лишь горстка пепла.

Как только огонь погас, Рон с Гермионой обезвредили оставшихся двух Пожирателей Смерти. Тут в открытую дверь ворвался Дамблдор и еще несколько магов. И хотя казалось, что уже прошло, как минимум, несколько часов, на самом же деле все заняло не больше нескольких минут.

\- Мне нужно одеяло, - воскликнул Гарри, желая укрыть Северуса от посторонних взглядов и, желательно, прямо сейчас же заняться его лечением.

Все вокруг тут же пришли в движение. Невилл принес плед, что нашел в спальне Снейпа. Дамблдор подошел к камину и, вызвав сначала мадам Помфри, связался с Министерством. Рон вытащил из руки профессора меч, а Гермиона заклинанием остановила кровь.

Снейп никак не реагировал, что заставляло Поттера все больше волноваться. Он наклонился к лицу мужчины и прошептал на ухо:

\- Даже не думай тут подыхать у меня на руках, чертов мерзавец.

С негромким стоном перекатившись на спину, Снейп устало прошептал:

\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, за дерзость.

\- Ты можешь снять хоть сотню, когда тебе станет лучше, - Гарри ощутил такое облегчение, что был бы счастлив отдать хоть все баллы, если бы это означало, что Снейп будет в состоянии их снимать.

\- Эй! Не надо подавать ему подобных идей, - в голосе Рона тоже слышалось облегчение.

Гарри через силу рассмеялся:

\- Не думаю, что он услышал что-то новое.

\- В самом деле, Поттер, - слабо отозвался Северус и закрыл глаза. Гарри ощутил новую волну беспокойства.

Гермиона сжала его плечо ладонью:

\- С ним будет все в порядке.

Поттер кивнул.

\- Мы это сделали, - улыбнулся Рон. - Мы-таки избавились от этого гада.

\- Мы сделали, - повторила Гермиона, тоже улыбнувшись друзьям. - Наконец-то.

\- Да, - подтвердил Гарри негромко. Он и хотел бы отреагировать более радостно, но у его ног лежал раненный Северус, и как-то совсем не получалось выдавить из себя что-то большее.

Вспыхнул камин, из которого вышла Мадам Помфри. Заклинанием подняв Снейпа в воздух, она оттранспортировала его в спальню, тут же занявшись лечением. Она запретила и Гарри, и Дамблдору заходить внутрь, не желая, чтобы ее отвлекали.

Авроры появились почти сразу после медведьмы. Собрав с ковра пепел, что когда-то был Волдемортом, они арестовали всех Пожирателей Смерти. Перебравшись в Большой зал, они взяли показания у Гарри, задав при этом лишь необходимый для протокола минимум вопросов о случившемся. После этого той же процедуре подверглись Рон, Гермиона и остальные помощники.

Спустя несколько часов Дамблдор разрешил всем возвратиться в их общежитие. Когда же директор попытался отправить спать и Гарри, тот наотрез отказался.

Мадам Помфри так и не пришла, чтобы сообщить о состоянии Снейпа, а Поттер не собирался и шагу ступить с места, пока не узнал бы, что с профессором все хорошо. Или нет. О втором варианте он старался не думать. С Северусом все должно быть хорошо. Гарри не был уверен, что смог бы жить дальше при ином исходе.

Наконец Дамблдор отвел гриффиндорца в свой кабинет, и едва они оба успели сесть в кресла, как появилась мадам Помфри.

\- Он поправится, - произнесла она коротко.

От волны облегчения, затопившей Гарри, у него закружилась голова. И если бы он уже не сидел, то точно бы рухнул сейчас на пол.

\- Но почему так долго? - спросил Поттер. По идее, медведьма должна была закончить еще несколько часов назад, что нервировало гриффиндорца еще сильнее.

\- У него было несколько внутренних кровотечений, - хмуро произнесла женщина. По тону, которым это было сказано, стало ясно, что для нее это оказалось не простой задачей. - Плюс, как ты знаешь, его рука была серьезно повреждена.

Но у Гарри создалось впечатление, что она чего-то недоговаривает. Особенно когда Помфри кинула на Дамблдора многозначительный взгляд. Но как бы Поттер ни хотел сейчас потребовать, чтобы ему рассказали всю правду, он знал, что вряд ли это сработает. Но хотя он и был окрылен известием, что с Северусом все будет в порядке, все остальное его совсем не радовало.

Мадам Помфри вскоре ушла, и Гарри повернулся к Дамблдору:

\- Чего она не сказала?

\- Что он очень слаб и потерял много крови. И что полное исцеление займет неделю или даже две.

\- А его рука?

\- Еще дольше, - огорченно произнес директор.

Это беспокоило Гарри. И заставляло чувствовать беспомощное возмущение произошедшим. Он посмотрел на Дамблдора, который избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.

Когда молчание уж слишком затянулось, Поттер не выдержал:

\- Как Волдеморт смог попасть в закрытую каминную сеть? Я думал, что школа под защитой.

\- Так и есть. Я не уверен, как именно это могло случиться, - пожал плечами директор, но по его тону было ясно, что как минимум одна идея у него имеется.

\- Вы расскажете мне?

\- Не сейчас. Но обещаю, что сообщу тебе, когда буду уверен в том, кто это был. Этого достаточно?

Гарри ощутил, будто Дамблдор пытается аккуратно заглянуть ему в голову. Глупое предположение. Дамблдор не стал бы этого делать. А если бы даже и стал, ментальные щиты Поттера были на месте, и вряд ли бы даже директор смог бы пройти сквозь них незамеченным.

\- Как ты убил Волдеморта? - будничным тоном спросил Дамблдор, наливая им чай.

\- Я же уже рассказывал. И вам, и аврорам, и людям из Министерства. Сначала Авада Кедавра, а потом Комбустус. На всякий случай. Чтобы быть уверенным, что он уже точно не вернется, - Гарри знал, что в его голосе явно слышалось раздражение, но он уже раз двадцать пересказывал эту историю, и каждый раз будто переживал все заново. Он просто устал.

\- Авада Кедавра требует огромной ненависти, - Дамблдор посмотрел на гриффиндорца скептически. - Я не очень понимаю, где ты столько взял, чтобы ее хватило.

Поттер только сейчас понял, что об этом его никто больше не спрашивал.

\- Я вообще не использовал ненависть.

Взгляд директора стал озадаченным:

\- Что же тогда?

\- Любовь, - Гарри опустил взгляд, но, ощутив прилив мужества и решимости, вновь поднял его на Дамблдора. - Я использовал свою любовь к Сн... профессору Снейпу. И к Рону и Гермионой. И ко всем остальным, кто мне не безразличен.

\- Я... - директор внезапно замолчал, ощущая себя крайне неуютно. - Я и не подозревал, что твои чувства к профессору Снейпу так сильны.

Гарри посмотрел Дамблдору в глаза:

\- Я тоже.

\- Ты же знаешь, что теперь, когда Волдеморт мертв, он захочет закончить весь этот фарс с Помолвкой, - но в голосе директора не было особой уверенности в этом.

Как бы Поттер ни желал, чтобы Снейп захотел остаться с ним, он не мог быть в этом уверен. Не до такой степени, чтобы открыто противоречить словам Дамблдора. И это его порядком волновало.

\- Ухаживания сейчас на финальной стадии. Сейчас Помолвку будет крайне сложно расторгнуть, - ответил Гарри заученную фразу.

\- Да, это так, - подтвердил директор, сверля гриффиндорца внимательным взглядом. - Но я могу помочь тебе с этим, если ты хочешь.

Но пока Гарри не был уверен в том, что по этому поводу думает Снейп, он не хотел отказываться от Помолвки, и уж точно не собирался обсуждать это с Дамблдором.

\- Спасибо. Я обязательно обращусь к вам, если нам понадобится ваша помощь.

\- Гарри, только не думай, что это было чем-то большим, чем простая уловка для Волдеморта. Не важно, на сколько реально это ощущалось, - голос директора был полон спокойствия и сочувствия, ровно в таких количествах, чтобы Поттер почувствовал себя полным идиотом, поверив во все то, что когда-либо говорил ему Северус.

Только вот Гарри все же надеялся, что Снейп ему не врал, что между ними действительно что-то было. Он не совсем понимал, к чему клонил директор, но уже знал, что это ему не нравится.

\- Да, сэр, - послушно отозвался он, опуская взгляд в пол.

Дамблдор, похоже, остался доволен его покорностью.

\- А теперь, когда ты узнал, что с профессором Снейпом все в порядке, тебе стоит вернуться в кровать.

\- Да, сэр, - Гарри был даже рад поскорее убраться оттуда. У него была пара мыслей для осуществления, и Дамблдор уж точно не должен был ему помешать.


	21. Chapter 21

Гарри всегда полагал, что праздник должен быть радостным, почему ему стоило бы сделать над собой небольшое усилие, чтобы влиться в общее веселье. Но он просто терпеть не мог, когда его выставляли на всеобщее обозрение. Это был уже третий, и Поттер отчаянно надеялся, что последний, ужин, на котором ему необходимо было присутствовать. Со следующей недели возобновлялись занятия, и жизнь должна была вернуться в прежнее русло.

Рон поднял взгляд от Ордена Мерлина, с которым до этого игрался, и нахмурился:

\- С тобой все в порядке, Гарри?

\- Да, все хорошо, - вздохнул Поттер. На самом деле, у него не было никаких видимых причин, чтобы быть в плохом настроении. - Хотел бы я, чтобы они сначала дождались выхода Снейпа из Больничного крыла, а уже потом устраивали все эти церемонии. Он тоже заслужил все эти похвалы и поздравления.

\- Думаешь, что они могли сделать это специально? - по голосу Рона было ясно, что он и сам считает это вполне возможным.

\- Это было бы вполне в их духе, разве нет? - парировал Гарри, чувствуя раздражение от того, что было даже слишком похоже на то, что Министерство пытается проигнорировать заслуги Снейпа.

\- Ты действительно о нем беспокоишься, да? - по выражению лица подруги было видно, что она не особо рада этому.

\- Конечно же, он беспокоится, Гермиона, - резко ответил Рон. - Где ты была последние несколько месяцев?

От ее внимательного взгляда, Гарри ощутил, что начал стремительно краснеть.

\- Ты так и не сказал ему? - Гермиона коротко глянула на Рона, после чего вернулась к Поттеру. Выражение ее лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Гарри не мог посмотреть ей в глаза. Он должен был рассказать другу о том, как именно начались их отношения со Снейпом, и чувствовал сейчас вину за то, что так и не сделал этого.

\- Сказал мне что? - нахмурил лоб Рон. Несмотря на все признаки обратного, Уизли не был дураком. - Нет, погодите...

\- Рон, - предупреждающе произнесла Гермиона, не желая, чтобы он устроил очередную сцену прямо посреди Большого зала.

А Поттер мог только надеяться, что Рон послушается. Сейчас был совершенно неподходящий момент для демонстрации его взрывного характера.

\- Что? - замешательство на лице Уизли постепенно сменилось пониманием, после чего он резко покраснел. - О, нет. Это не было... - кинув взгляд на Гарри, он вдруг понял, что не стоит заканчивать это предложение. - Почему ты не рассказал?

\- И когда же я должен был это сделать? Ты закатил тогда такую грандиозную истерику прямо посреди Большого зала.

\- Ты мог сказать после, - зло ответил Рон, хотя и далеко не так сильно, как ожидал Поттер. Уизли вдруг понял, что и сам в то время вряд ли стал бы говорить с другом.

\- Это был секрет. А к тому времени, как ты вновь стал со мной разговаривать, обстоятельства несколько изменились, - Гарри опустил глаза в пол, чувствуя, что покраснел еще сильнее.

\- Так... у тебя действительно есть чувства к нему, - констатировала Гермиона, одарив друга еще одним озадаченным, но все так же недовольным взглядом.

Гарри не мог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить друзьям все, хотя, судя по их лицам, они очень сильно пытались понять.

\- Когда мы наедине, он не такой, как в классе...

\- Ты это уже говорил. Но я просто не могу себе представить, что он может быть настолько другим, - в голосе Гермионы звучала такая уверенность, что это раздражало Гарри все сильнее.

\- Тебя там не было, так что тебе неоткуда знать. А я был, и, поверь мне, он... - но, видя явное недоверие в глазах подруги, Поттер слегка изменил тактику. - Да и к тому же, не сказал бы, что я так уж безумно в него влюблен.

Ответом ему стало лишь возросшее неодобрение:

\- Тогда какого черта ты собираешься довести эти Ухаживания до конца?

\- Да, мне тоже очень интересно, - голос Рона не звучал и вполовину так же расстроено, как у Гермионы.

Гарри старался не ерзать под внимательными взглядами обоих своих самых близких друзей, явно ожидающих прямого ответа:

\- Потому что хочу того, что он мне предложил.

\- Что? Ты хочешь его? В этом смысле? - было похоже, что Рон очень старается, чтобы его голос звучал нейтрально.

Гарри думал, что покраснеть еще сильнее просто невозможно. Как же он ошибался.

\- Думаю, с этим тоже не будет проблем.

\- После этого уже не будет пути назад, Гарри. Чтобы перейти эту черту, ты должен быть уверен на все сто, - негромко произнес Рон и, пожевав нижнюю губу, с явным беспокойством посмотрел другу в глаза.

Гермиона согласно кивнула, выглядя так, словно все еще не могла поверить в то, что он может на такое решиться.

\- Не думаю, что ты осознаешь, насколько нерушимыми будут эти узы после подписания Контракта.

\- Так, ну, для начала, - произнес Гарри, недовольный тем, что оба, похоже, считали его достаточно глупым для того, чтобы совершить что-то, совсем не разобравшись в предмете, - я в курсе, что после произнесения финального заклинания они станут нерушимы. Но до этого - это не так. Дамблдор уже предложил мне помочь с разрывом этой связи, если я того захочу.

\- Значит, ты и в самом деле хочешь остаться со Снейпом? К этому все идет, так ведь? - спросил Рон. Что удивительно, в его словах не было ни осуждения, ни издевки. Хотя, совершенно ясно, он не понимал, как Гарри действительно может этого хотеть.

У Поттера не было выбора, кроме как честно ответить:

\- Да, думаю, что хочу. И да, именно к этому все идет.

\- И все-таки я не понимаю, - покачал головой Рон, выглядя немного позеленевшим.

Гермина была обычного цвета, но тоже совсем не рада перспективе:

\- Как и я.

\- Но, - продолжил Рональд, - я не собираюсь повторять свою ошибку дважды. Если ты хочешь быть с ним, и какой бы ни была причина - уверен, она есть, - я буду на твоей стороне.

Гермиона кивнула в подтверждение:

\- Да. Ты наш друг. Мы можем не понимать твоего выбора, но мы с тобой, если рядом с ним ты счастлив.

\- А если нет, то... это уже другое дело, - на губах Рона появилась зловещая усмешка.

На душе Гарри вдруг стало так тепло, что он не смог сдержать признательной улыбки.

\- Спасибо. Рад, что вы не против, - ему вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы они поняли. - Он мне очень нравится. Его поцелуи...

\- Я ничего не хочу знать. Ни о поцелуях, ни обо всем прочем, - вдруг скривился Рон. Его аж всего передернуло. - Я могу принять то, что вы поженитесь, но без деталей, пожалуйста.

\- Рон, - закатила глаза Гермиона. - Повзрослей уже.

Уизли перевел взгляд на подругу:

\- Я думал, что уже.

\- Совершенно очевидно, что недостаточно.

\- Гермиона, оставь. Рон прав. Он уже повзрослел. И кроме того, Снейп сам может захотеть разорвать Помолвку. Ведь Волдеморта больше нет, - ему очень не понравилось, каким испуганным оказался его голос. Но он все же даже слишком хорошо понимал, что теперь Северус свободен, и ему может не понадобиться ни Дамблдор, ни сам Гарри.

Рон вдруг громко рассмеялся. Достаточно для того, чтобы все вокруг обратили на него свое внимание. Что заставило его вновь покраснеть:

\- Извини, друг. Но это, возможно, самая глупая вещь, что ты когда-либо говорил.

Гермиона тоже коротко хохотнула в ответ:

\- Хоть раз в жизни, но он совершенно прав.

\- Эй, это не единственный раз, когда я был прав, - обиженно произнес Рон, но после улыбнулся.

\- Да, бывало и такое, - кивнул Гарри и улыбнулся, смягчая этим колкость своих слов. Да и, как бы он ни был признателен их благосклонности, ни один из них и не представлял, как сложно будет уживаться с Северусом.

\- Честно, Гарри, ты должен понимать, что Снейпу с тобой очень повезло, - похлопал Уизли его по плечу.

\- Мило, что ты упомянул об этом, но...

\- Никаких "но", Гарри. Снейп должен радоваться, что ты принял его Ухаживания. Даже несмотря на то, что поначалу они были ненастоящими, - улыбнулась другу Гермиона.

\- Но...

Грейнджер подняла ладонь в предупреждающем жесте.

\- Ты же не собираешься с ней спорить, так? - усмехнулся Рон.

Поттер покачал головой. Уважая друзей за их непреклонность, он все же не хотел больше ругаться ни с одним из них. Только Гарри собрался сказать что-то еще, как на скамью рядом с Роном опустился Дамблдор. Его не было большую часть ужина. Учитывая все эти бесконечные речи, Гарри даже завидовал его возможности не присутствовать.

\- Понравился ужин? - в глазах директора не было привычных искорок, а голос звучал так, будто он заставляет себя демонстрировать хорошее настроение.

\- Да, сэр. Все в порядке? - переглянувшись с Роном и Гермионой, Гарри понял, что и они заметили что-то неладное.

\- Похоже, мы выяснили, кто открыл камины для Волдеморта и его приспешников, - Дамблдор замолчал на секунду: без сомнения, чтобы повысить градус напряжения своих слушателей. - Боюсь, что у профессора Вектор имелась некоторая склонность к элитарности, о которой никто из нас не догадывался.

\- Она же магглорожденая! - в ужасе воскликнула Гермиона.

Гарри знал, что подруга была не в восторге от Вектор, хотя Арифмантика и являлась ее любимым предметом.

\- На самом деле, она была полукровкой, выросшей среди магглов. Так же, как и Волдеморт. Полагаю, ее так же боялись и ненавидели, как и тебя с Томом, Гарри. А она ненавидела магглов в ответ, - в голосе директора были усталость и грусть.

Поттера начало подташнивать от всего этого.

\- И кроме того, похоже, что это именно она доложила о вашей ссоре с профессором Снейпом.

\- Как она узнала? - Гарри прекрасно помнил, что ее класс располагался далеко от подземелий.

\- Об этом болтали все, кому не лень, - ответила Гермиона, на что Рон только кивнул. - Такие вещи нельзя сохранить в тайне.

\- Мы же сохранили от огласки Ухаживания, - Поттер был очень рад, что ему не пришлось читать об этом в Пророке. - В газетах не было ни слова.

Гермиона покачала головой.

\- Ни одна уважающая себя газета не будет писать об Ухаживаниях до того, как о них заявят публично, - пояснил ситуацию Дамблдор. - Пророку довольно прозрачно на это намекнули.

_Еще одна вещь, о которой я должен был знать_, - раздраженно подумал Поттер.

\- Конечно. Так, как давно профессор Вектор была на стороне Волдеморта? И почему профессор Снейп об этом не знал?

\- Она работала на него с самого его возвращения, - хмуро произнес директор. - А профессор Снейп как раз с этого же времени был под подозрением. Волдеморт ему не доверял.

\- Поэтому вы никому и не рассказали, что все было не по-настоящему. - Поначалу старания придать Ухаживаниям достоверности лишь усложняли Гарри жизнь, но зато сейчас они только упростят фактическое заключение брака. _Ну, если оно состоится, конечно_, - подумал гриффиндорец, чувствуя нарастающую тяжесть в груди.

Дамблдор кивнул:

\- Именно. Я не мог рисковать.

\- Поэтому вы и мне ничего не рассказали, - вздохнул Рон, вероятно, смирившись с тем, что его так долго держали в неведении. По крайней мере, Гарри на это надеялся.

\- Я предполагал, что в это вовлечен кто-то из персонала школы, но не знал точно, кто именно. - Невесело хохотнув, директор продолжил: - Честно говоря, я скорее был склонен подозревать нового профессора по Защите.

Переглянувшись с друзьями, Поттер вынужденно посмеялся в ответ. Шестеро из семи профессоров по Защите оказались либо откровенно слабыми, либо некомпетентными, либо просто одержимыми.

\- Он просто ужасен, правда?

\- Полагаю, это так, - ответил директор устало, хотя в его глазах вдруг вновь мелькнула хитрая искорка: - К счастью, он уже отказался от продления контракта на следующий год. Похоже, преподавание - не его стезя.

Это безмерно обрадовало Гарри, хотя он и сдержался открыто ликовать.

\- Могу я отнести профессору Снейпу его Орден Мерлина, сэр?

Поколебавшись пару мгновений, Дамблдор глубоко вздохнул и протянул коробочку с наградой Гарри:

\- Помни, что я сказал тебе о разрыве Помолвки.

\- Да, сэр, - Поттер очень надеялся, что до этого так и не дойдет.

* * *

Снейпу снился замечательный сон, в котором Гарри гладил его по волосам, аккуратно пропуская локоны сквозь пальцы. Постепенно выплыв в реальность, он осознал, что это происходит на самом деле. Еще плохо соображая, Северус потянулся вслед за ласковым прикосновением, бормоча что-то одобрительное. Мягкий смех Гарри заставил его открыть глаза и с неохотой отодвинуться.

\- Что ты делаешь здесь посреди ночи?

\- Я принес твой Орден Мерлина, - протянул Поттер медаль владельцу.

По телу Снейпа прошла легкая дрожь гордости. Наконец-то он получил хоть часть той признательности, что давным-давно заслужил. Не то чтобы он был готов это признать, но все же.

\- Только Второй степени?

\- Ну... если тебе она не нужна...

Автоматически протянув руку к медали, собираясь перехватить ее до того, как Гарри отодвинется, Северус вдруг издал протяжный стон: когда острая боль внезапно прошила его правую ладонь, пройдя вверх до самого плеча.

\- Ты в порядке? - вскочил Поттер с края кровати, явно собираясь бежать за мадам Помфри.

Снейп и так уже насмотрелся на медведьму за этот день, поэтому взмахом здоровой руки указал Гарри сесть на место.

\- Это необязательно. Просто, если я слишком резко двигаю рукой, это болезненно.

\- Разве она не должна была уже полностью зажить? - с беспокойством в голосе спросил Поттер.

Забота мальчишки грела Снейпу сердце.

\- Мне повезло, что мадам Помфри первоклассный специалист в своем деле. Иначе бы я мог потерять возможность полноценно пользоваться своей рукой до конца жизни, чего, как я полагаю, Люциус и добивался.

\- Мне стоило убить этого ублюдка, когда у меня была возможность, - произнес Гарри запальчиво, едва ли не готовый идти выполнять свою угрозу прямо сейчас.

\- Подозреваю, сейчас он тоже об этом сожалеет, - нынешнее положение Люциуса радовало Северуса безмерно.

\- Лишение магии и изгнание из мира магов - не адекватное наказание за все его преступления, - вынесенный вердикт Поттер воспринимал чуть ли не как личное оскорбление.

\- Он получил то, что заслужил.

В глазах Гарри загорелись искорки раздражения:

\- Думаю, им надо было его казнить. А так он все еще может попытаться отомстить.

\- Как? - спокойно спросил Северус. - Он изгой, не имеющий больше никакой власти. Его имя занесено в черный список. В магическом мире ему некуда пойти, да его никто и не примет. - И улыбнулся: - Это, на самом деле, намного хуже смерти для такого гордого человека, как он.

\- Он все еще жив, - упрямо возразил Гарри. - И все еще может найти выход, а после отомстить.

Северус совершенно точно не собирался спорить с Гарри об этом. Приподняв бархатную коробочку, он спросил:

\- Почему ты принес мне медаль?

В глазах Поттера отразилось замешательство:

\- Ты должен был получить ее сегодня вместе со всеми нами. Я подумал, тебе бы было приятно подержать ее в руках. Она тебе не нужна?

\- Дурной ты мальчишка. Да, конечно же, нужна. Но почему ты принес ее мне? Вместо того, чтобы дать возможность директору занести ее мне завтра утром. Как, уверен, он и собирался поступить.

\- Я попросил его отдать ее мне. Я хотел быть уверенным, что она точно к тебе попадет, - пробормотал Гарри и резко опустил голову, хотя Северус все равно успел заметить выступивший румянец. - А еще я хотел рассказать тебе о Вектор...

\- Профессоре Вектор, - автоматически поправил Снейп и набрал уже воздух в легкие, собираясь снять с Поттера несколько баллов за неуважение к преподавателю.

\- Больше нет. Это она пустила Волдеморта в Хогвартс.

Северус испытал нечто близкое к шоку.

Гарри же принялся рассказывать все, что знал, хотя этого и было до жалкого мало.

\- Утром я поговорю с директором. Из твоих слов ничего толком не понять, - прервал его Северус, все еще пытаясь совместить образ коллеги, с которой работал много лет, с образом человека, спокойно его предавшего.

\- А я-то думал, что все доходчиво объяснил, - надулся Гарри.

_Мерлин, только этого не хватало._ Снейп тяжко вздохнул:

\- Уверен, ты так и думал. Неважно. Расскажи лучше о церемонии.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри принялся подробно описывать церемонию награждения. И хотя часть Снейпа желала публичного признания, два часа проповедей от Фаржда - это намного больше, чем он смог бы вынести при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах.

И впрямь, задолго до того, как Поттер закончил свое повествование, усталость накатила на Северуса с новой силой, из-за чего он едва мог держать глаза открытыми.

\- Тебе скучно? Я могу уйти... - с едва заметной обидой в голосе произнес Гарри.

Усилием воли Снейп заставил себя держать глаза открытыми:

\- Я все еще слишком быстро устаю.

Обида на лице гриффиндорца быстро сменилась беспокойством:

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Что я могу тебе принести?

\- Думаю, сна будет достаточно, - как можно ровнее ответил Снейп, надеясь скрыть свое желание, чтобы Гарри побыл рядом с ним подольше.

\- Может, мне стоит остаться и посидеть с тобой немного? - Поттер скользнул рукой в здоровую ладонь Северуса и легко сжал пальцы.

Как бы это ни было заманчиво, профессор понимал, что это все может плохо закончится. Не говоря уже о том, что это просто глупо.

\- Возвращайся лучше к себе в гостиную. Разве там сейчас не должны вовсю праздновать?

\- Празднования проходят каждую ночь уже в течение недели. Вся школа... весь магический мир, если на то пошло, сейчас празднует. А ты лежишь в кровати и всё пропускаешь. - А если по-честному, Гарри бы и сам был не прочь все их пропустить.

\- Уверен, что еще успею ими наесться, когда буду в состоянии их посещать, - хотя у Снейпа и так не было особого желания присутствовать на шумных сборищах.

Кивнув, Гарри вдруг наклонился и легко прижался к его губам своими. Вопреки здравому смыслу Северус приоткрыл свой рот, позволяя поцелую стать глубже. Подняв здоровую руку, он зарылся ею в непослушные вихры Поттера, с удовольствием пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Гарри скользнул языком в его рот, влажно лаская внутреннюю поверхность. Северус не смог сдержать стона.

После еще пары мгновений, он заставил себя мягко оттолкнуть Гарри:

\- Иди на свою вечеринку.

\- Я бы лучше остался здесь.

\- Не сейчас, - Северус попытался добавить в голос строгости. Но это явно больше не действовало, ибо Гарри лишь широко улыбнулся.

\- Но с другой стороны... - произнес он негромко и, вновь наклонившись, сорвал с губ Снейпа еще один короткий поцелуй.

\- Не сегодня.

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь, после чего, поднявшись, выскользнул из комнаты.


	22. Chapter 22

Понедельник настал слишком быстро. Только позавчера вернувшись в свои комнаты, Северус сам настоял, что не отменит ни одного занятия, и не собирался отказываться от своих слов.

Хотя, возможно, что и стоило бы. На Продвинутых зельях у седьмого курса его силы дали сбой. К счастью, сегодня они варили не особо опасное зелье. Так что большую часть времени он мог провести за своим столом, наблюдая за происходящим со своего стула.

Снейп махнул рукой в сторону доски, и на ее поверхности проявился список необходимых ингредиентов.

\- Определите что это за зелье, после чего сварите его и налейте образец в бутылочку - для проверки, - и, кинув внимательный взгляд на Гарри, продолжил: - Вы не можете пользоваться учебниками.

Выглядя ничуть не обеспокоившимся, Поттер усмехнулся и кивнул ему. _Возможно, он даже сделал домашнюю работу. Странные вещи творятся в нашем болоте._

Обведя класс цепким взглядом, он удовлетворенно отметил, что все - включая Гарри - приступили к варке зелья. Пройдя между партами, он проверил заготовки каждого студента. Похоже, все они знали, ну, или думали, что знали, что за зелье им предстояло сварить.

После второго обхода Северус подошел к своему столу и сел. И подавил зевок. После этого у него по расписанию стоял еще один класс, но перерыв будет достаточно большим, чтобы успеть выпить Перечного зелья.

Возможно, ему все же стоило позволить директору уговорить себя на несколько дней отдыха, в конце концов...

\- Профессор? - прервал его думы голос Гарри.

Снейп поднял суровый взгляд, будучи готов сровнять наглого мальчишку с землей:

\- Что тебе надо, Поттер?

Вместо того, чтобы обидеться, что он обычно делал в половине случаев, когда мужчина по какому-либо поводу его отчитывал, Гарри ему улыбнулся:

\- Я подумал, вам может пригодиться, - и достал из кармана небольшой фиал.

Северус и не знал, что так плохо выглядит, что Поттер мог решить, что необходимо принять меры. Однако, по крайней мере себе он мог признаться, что его очень порадовала искренняя забота Гарри о нем.

\- Как...

Поттер придвинулся ближе и прошептал:

\- Ты сказал, что будешь сегодня вести уроки. Так что я попросил Гермиону помочь мне сварить его, - теплое дыхание Гарри опалило ухо Северуса, и ему пришлось очень постарался не задрожать от нахлынувшего удовольствия.

\- Да как ты смеешь...

Гарри прижал палец к его губам:

\- Ты мой Суженый. Так что мне позволено заботиться о тебе. Я проверял.

Быстрый взгляд на класс подтвердил, что все студенты старательно избегают смотреть в их сторону.

\- Это более чем неуместно, - произнес Северус тихо, но совершенно точно недовольно. - Мне стоит наказать тебя за дерзость.

\- Может и так. Но ты же не станешь, да?

Если бы Гарри ухмыльнулся или произнес это высокомерным тоном... Да что угодно, только не с таким беспокойством о том, что мог поступить неправильно, Снейп бы без сомнений его наказал. И по-настоящему сурово. Но, как бы то ни было, он не мог оставить провокацию без ответа:

\- Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за подобное предположение. А теперь иди на свое место.

Гарри просто не мог поверить, что Северус снял с него баллы. Одарив профессора обиженным взглядом, он молча вернулся к своей парте.

Встретившись глазами с Поттером, Снейп демонстративно поднял фиал и открыл его. После быстрой оценки, найдя цвет и запах удовлетворительными, он выпил зелье. И тут же почувствовал себя намного лучше.

\- Заканчивай свое зелье, Поттер. Если оно будет неправильным, я без каких-либо колебаний выполню свою угрозу.

\- Да, сэр. Я знаю, - было совершенно очевидно, что мальчишка с трудом сдерживал улыбку, когда кивнул ему, после чего он вернулся к заданию.

* * *

Мысль, что у Гарри больше нет особых причин приходить к нему, застала Снейпа ровно в тот момент, когда он, выйдя из своего кабинета, закрыл за собой дверь. После того, что произошло на сегодняшних Зельях, он был уверен, что его не побеспокоят.

Без пяти шесть он почти убедил себя в том, что это к лучшему. Сев за стол в своей гостиной, Северус придвинул к себе стопку пергаментов на проверку.

_Дамблдор прав, у Гарри... Поттера должен быть выбор. И ему уж точно необязательно обременять себя уже немолодым волшебником на всю оставшуюся жизнь._ Снейп просто хотел, чтобы его собственная жизнь не выглядела такой мрачной без присутствия в ней этого безрассудного юнца.

К семи пятнадцати от осознания того, что Гарри действительно не появится, перехватило дыхание. Вскочив из-за стола, так и не проверив ни одного эссе, Снейп принялся метаться по комнате, словно загнанный в клетку зверь. Он проигнорировал то, как болезненно что-то сжалось в его груди. Больше не имело значения, чего хочет именно он.

Стук в дверь заставил Северуса вздрогнуть. То, как поспешно он распахнул дверь, яснее прочего говорило о том, как сильно он ждал этого визита.

\- Тебя не было в кабинете. Поэтому ты и не отвечал на мой стук, - осуждающе произнес Гарри, в его глазах явно читалась обида. - Мне нужно заниматься.

Даже пытаясь убедить себя в том, что не испытывает облегчения и радости от того, что Поттер стоит сейчас перед ним, Снейп не смог сдержать внезапную вспышку гнева:

\- Так значит ты поэтому сюда пришел?

\- Помимо прочего.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Северус медленно выдохнул. Он пьянел на глазах лишь от одного взгляда на растрепанного и раздраженного Гарри.

\- И что же это за прочее?

Поттер склонил голову набок:

\- Ты мне скажи. Ведь это твои Ухаживания. Могу я войти, пока ты обдумываешь ответ?

Отступив вглубь комнаты, Снейп позволил ему войди в помещение, аккуратно прикрыв за ним дверь.

\- Это совершенно неуместно.

\- Даже больше, чем целоваться на диване в твоем кабинете? - улыбнулся Гарри.

Каким-то образом Снейп умудрился не покраснеть. Но его сознание - _о, спасибо, ты так услужливо_ \- тут же подкинуло ему целую серию картинок того, как он целовал Поттера на диване. Явно, чтобы помучить его. Северус постарался выкинуть их из головы, надеясь все же остаться в рамках профессиональной манеры поведения. Не помогло. Никогда и не помогало, когда дело касалось Гарри.

\- Мы не должны...

Поттер рассмеялся, в его глазах плясали чертята:

\- По-моему, для этого уже немного поздновато, не находишь?

С трудом, но Снейп смог состроить неодобрительный взгляд:

\- Никогда не поздно начать следовать правилам. Мог бы попробовать.

\- Мог бы, но это вряд ли. Мы достаточно давно знакомы, чтобы ты понимал, что у меня это не особо хорошо выходит, - подойдя ближе, Гарри кинул на пол свою сумку и прижал Снейпа к стене.

Любые протесты как-то сразу же пропали, когда Гарри прижался к губам Северуса в легком поцелуе. Его руки скользнули по спине парня и сжали упругие ягодицы прямо сквозь мантию.

На несколько бесконечно-длинных упоительных мгновений он позволил себе забыться в поцелуях Гарри, но после отпрянул, наблюдая, как тот медленно открыл глаза. Его страшило то, что он и в самом деле мог утонуть в мощи этого взгляда.

Чтобы избежать подобного, он поспешно отвел глаза, но держать их закрытыми было выше его сил:

\- Хочешь вернуться в кабинет, где ты смог бы без помех позаниматься?

\- Я... - будучи нехарактерно молчалив, Гарри опустил взгляд. - Я бы лучше остался здесь и вообще бы не занимался учебой.

Одна часть Снепа ликовала от подобного предложения. Но, к несчастью, она была в меньшинстве.

\- Мы не можем.

Северус практически видел, как тот собирает все свое мужество.

\- Тогда, что мы можем? - спросил Гарри. Ошибиться с темой вопроса не было никакой возможности.

\- А что бы ты хотел? - спросил Снейп, не в состоянии открыться еще больше, чем уже был.

\- Не в этот раз. Ты скажи мне, чего _ты_ хочешь? - взгляд Гарри был полон решимости и горячего желания это выяснить. Чего хотел сам мальчишка, ясно читалось в его глазах.

К собственному удивлению, Снейп желал того же самого. Он вдруг с потрясающей четкостью осознал, что все, что от него требуется, это просто протянуть руку и взять предложенное. Что оказалось неожиданно непросто выполнить на деле.

\- Я хочу... Я...

Снейп умолк, так и не закончив предложение. На что Гарри уставился ему прямо в глаза.

\- Что? Имей же мужество сказать это вслух.

\- Мужество - это черта Гриффиндора, а не...

\- Скажи это, черт возьми! - приказал Поттер.

Заставив себя сделать глубокий вход, Северус на выдохе произнес:

\- Тебя. Я хочу тебя.

\- Не ожидал, что ты когда-нибудь это признаешь, - ответил Гарри, и его улыбка немного потускнела.

Потеряв уверенность, что произнес нужные слова, Снейп вдруг ощутил себя канатоходцем над пропастью и без страховки.

\- Ты удивлен? Как ты можешь быть столь...

\- Не надо, - Гарри приложил палец к губам Северуса.

Тот подавил в себе желание прихватить этот палец губами.

\- Я имел в виду, что не ожидал, что ты признаешься, а не то, что ты не чувствуешь этого. На случай, если ты не знал, я тоже хочу тебя.

До того, как Поттер сказал это так прямо, Снейп не был уверен на все сто процентов. Да он и сейчас не был уверен.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это на всю жизнь? Как только будет произнесено финальное заклинание, не может быть никакого развода. Эти узы нельзя будет ни сломать, ни отменить.

\- Да, я это знаю. Я изучил этот вопрос достаточно хорошо, - Гарри выглядел довольным собой.

Что-то в том, _как_ Гарри сказал это, плюс выражение его лица, заставило Снейпа заволноваться:

\- Насколько хорошо?

Самодовольный взгляд говорил сам за себя.

\- Я совершенно уверен, что знаю об Обряде все возможное.

\- Как и должно быть, - Снейп выгнул бровь. Не то чтобы он не верил Гарри. Как раз таки напротив. Его удивило, как качественно его обвели вокруг пальца.

\- Все вокруг постоянно недооценивают мои умственные способности. Я знаю, чего хочу.

\- Недооценить тебя не так уж и сложно. Ты себя никак не проявляешь обычно.

\- Я проявляю себя тогда, когда это важно, - произнес Гарри, краснея.

\- Очевидно, ты считаешь, что так и есть, - с удовольствием ответил Северус. - Так и как ты узнал об Обряде?

\- Я прочел все, что смог найти. Хотя "взрослые" источники предполагали уже наличие определенных знаний. Как раз перед Сочельником я заходил в книжный магазин в Хогсмиде и нашел там детскую книжку, рассказывающую о волшебных праздниках и обрядах, - он улыбнулся. - В ней содержалась кое-какая информация об Ухаживаниях, но не много. Я нашел другую книжку для детей, в которой детально объяснялось и демонстрировалось, как изготовить предметы для Ритуального стола.

\- Это было весьма мудро с твоей стороны. Должен признать, я от тебя такого уж точно не ожидал, - даже произнеся сейчас избитые фразы, Северус ощутил, что его уважение к Гарри и его изобретательности поднялось на несколько пунктов вверх. - Так тебе не особо-то и требовалась помощь мистера Уизли.

\- Нет. Но в той книге сказано, что только ближайшая родня: родители, бабушки с дедушками или братья с сестрами - может помочь с изготовлением ритуальных предметов. Рон должен был это знать.

Снейп кивнул:

\- Поэтому, когда он предложил...

\- Именно. Как я мог отказаться? Особенно если в любом случае планировал принять вторую ступень в ближайшие пару недель.

\- Вообще-то, ты мог с легкостью отказаться. Он же не знал, что ты знал, - сухо ответил Снейп.

\- Но знал я. Как знал и то, чего хочу, - взгляд Гарри был прямым и неумолимым.

Дрожь прошла по телу Северуса от этого взгляда. Но быстро сменилась неуверенностью:

\- Мне весьма трудно в это поверить. Ты мог выбрать себе любого.

\- Я хочу того, кто хочет меня, Гарри, а не чертового Мальчика, Который Выжил, а потом Выжил Вновь, - в голосе Поттера слышалось отвращение. - Ненавижу, что из-за убийства человека - пусть даже это Волдеморт - меня все считают героем.

Даже зная, что это совершенно не в его характере, Снейпу захотелось сказать в ответ нечто утешительное. К несчастью, он не смог придумать ничего небанального. Вместо этого он просто накрыл руку Гарри своей и сжал ладонь.

\- Я знал, что ты следовал правилам Ухаживаний по-настоящему. Я подумал, что это потому, что ты захотел быть со мной, - Гарри выглядел так, будто очень старался не показать, как на это надеется.

Северус опустил взгляд, его щеки порозовели от смущения, выдавая его собственные чувства:

\- Я следовал правилам из уважения к этой древней традиции, - произнес он более жестко, чем требовалось, в тщетной попытке скрыть свои страхи.

\- Да? Ты говорил, что хочешь быть со мной.

Возможно, он и не ненавидел Гарри так же сильно, как все полагали, но это совершенно не означало, что парень ему нравился.

\- Когда мы только начинали, думаю, мои чувства к тебе не сильно отличались от твоих ко мне.

\- Что это значит? Тебе вообще есть до меня дело? - во взгляде Поттера читалась осторожность, даже опаска.

Снейпу совсем не нравился этот разговор, и он хотел бы поскорее его закончить. До того, как один из них скажет что-нибудь действительно унизительное.

\- Должен ли я и дальше тешить твое раненое самолюбие?

Гарри медленно выдохнул, выглядя скорее успокаивающимся, а не сдерживающим себя.

\- Скоро у нас не останется иного выбора, так что ты мог бы и произнести это вслух.

\- Полагаешь, сможешь заставить меня признаться? Это оказалось не под силу профессионалам...

\- Уверен, что так и есть. Я не заставляю, я прошу.

_Да будь ты неладен! Зачем надо было поворачивать все таким образом?_

\- Думаю, мы можем с этого начать. Однако, вряд ли этот путь окажется легким.

\- Я и не жду этого. То, что легко достается, обычно ценится намного меньше, чем то, что получил в результате тяжелого труда.

\- Совершенно верно, - согласился Снейп.

Гарри помолчал пару секунд, после чего произнес:

\- Знаю, что должен был спросить об этом раньше, но что насчет смены имени?

Северус понимал, что в этом вопросе есть лишь один единственный возможный выход:

\- Если бы тут было что обсуждать, хотя этого и нет, мы бы подняли этот вопрос еще тогда, когда вели Переговоры на важные темы.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты ожидаешь, что я сменю фамилию, даже не обсудив этого для начала? - Гарри воинственно сложил руки на груди.

\- Нет, совсем нет. В книгах, которые ты прочел, не объяснялся порядок смены фамилии? - _Похоже, из всего того обилия правил, что Гарри прочел, именно это он, возможно, и пропустил._

\- Там говорится, что в большинстве случаев, менее именитый из пары берет фамилию более именитого. Я думал, что мы должны быть примерно в равных условиях.

_Значит, информация есть, но интерпретация подкачала. Как обычно, в общем-то_, - вздохнул Снейп.

\- Мы и рядом не стоим.

\- Имя твоей семьи настолько древнее моей?

\- Не смеши меня. Да, моя фамилия достаточно древняя, но ей далеко до твоей. И кроме того, у меня нет состояния.

Он едва ли не видел, как в голове Поттера закрутились шестеренки.

\- Погоди. Нет. Так это ты хочешь взять мою фамилию?

\- Да, именно так. Что еще мне остается? - Снейп тоже сложил руки на груди и уставился на Гарри.

Тот недоверчиво широко распахнул глаза и покачал головой:

\- Я не ожидал такого.

\- Конечно, нет. Даже если бы у меня было состояние, а фамилия была такой же древней, как у Малфоев, нет более известного в нашем мире имени, чем Гарри Поттер.

\- О, - выдохнул Гарри тихо. - А если бы я не был Мальчиком, Который Выжил?

\- У тебя все еще остается состояние и древняя уважаемая фамилия. Не понимаю, что такого удивительного ты в этом находишь?

\- Я думал, что ты заставишь меня...

Снейп фыркнул даже просто на подобное предположение:

\- Как будто кто-то может тебя к чему-нибудь принудить.

\- Ты такой же упрямый, как и я.

\- Это, определенно, должно добавить красок в нашу совместную жизнь.

Гарри рассмеялся:

\- Уверен, в будущем мы иначе будем ее описывать.

\- Как бы то ни было, с самого начала было понятно - по крайней мере, для меня, - что это я возьму твою фамилию.

\- Северус Поттер? По мне, как-то это неправильно звучит.

Снейпа передернуло. Это и для него звучало неправильно. По множеству причин. Однако, был в этом один момент, который заставлял его злорадно усмехаться про себя: _Джеймс сейчас, должно быть, в гробу переворачивается_.

\- Уверен, я к этому привыкну.

\- Может, лучше через дефис? Поттер-Снейп или Снейп-Поттер?

\- А что если наши дети захотят связать себя узами брака с кем-нибудь вроде Смит-Паркинсон?

\- Я понял, к чему ты клонишь. И все же я не хочу тебя заставлять, - Гарри был настроен весьма серьезно в этом вопросе.

\- Твоя фамилия не является чем-то невыносимым для меня. И, как я уже сказал, я привыкну.

\- У тебя для этого еще много времени впереди. Никто не будет сильно удивлен, так ведь?

\- Нет. Хотя, думаю, директор едва ли будет рад за нас. Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что ему удастся как-то нам помешать.

По лицу Гарри пробежала тень беспокойства:

\- Разве что он решит уволить тебя и исключить меня.

\- Политическая ситуация сейчас такова, что для него выгоднее не вмешиваться, - Северус надеялся, что сказал это достаточно уверенно. Если директор действительно захочет, он может устроить Снейпу большие неприятности. По крайней мере, на какое-то время.

\- Ну, если он уволит тебя, ты же знаешь, я буду только рад тебя поддержать, - глаза Гарри ненадолго сузились, пока он оценивал в голове разные возможности. После чего он усмехнулся: - Я могу организовать все так, что остаток своей жизни ты проведешь в роскоши, словно какой-нибудь падишах. Тебе бы это понравилось?

Снейп негромко рассмеялся. Крохотная скупая часть его "я" ликовала от подобного предложения, но он легко отодвинул ее подальше в угол:

\- Не думаю. Я совершенно уверен, что меня не устроят такие условия.

Искорка собственника пропала из глаз Гарри, и он тоже рассмеялся:

\- Возможно, что и нет.

Почувствовав облегчение, хотя и не понимая от чего, Снейп продолжил:

\- У меня есть немного денег: откладывал с зарплаты. Я хочу открыть свой магазин.

Было едва ли не обидно видеть столько недоверия во взгляде Поттера.

\- Ты? - фыркнул Гарри, в его глазах плясали чертята. - Лавочник? Да у тебя ни одного клиента не будет.

Снейпу не было весело, он ответил ему сердитым взглядом:

\- Большое спасибо за высокую оценку моих способностей.

\- Чтобы быть успешным, тебе придется быть милым со своими клиентами. А ты такой же милый, как дикобраз.

\- Тогда, тебе не повезло, что ты решил провести со мной остаток своей жизни, - на самом деле, Северус не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало настолько раздраженно.

\- Я так не считаю. Но всем известно, что я странный, - вновь рассмеялся Гарри.

Почувствовав, что его губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, Снейп силой заставил свои мышцы лица не шевелиться.

\- Верно. Уверен, мои клиенты будут больше заинтересованны в качестве моих зелий, чем в моем характере, каким бы он ни был.

В гарриных глазах пробежали искорки:

\- Думаю, тебя мы оставим в заднем помещении, спокойно варить зелья, а я позабочусь о покупателях. Хорошо, что я намного легче тебя нахожу общий язык с людьми.

То, что Гарри сам вызвался быть задействован в его делах, радовало Снейпа даже больше, чем он готов был это признать. Но он не мог не сказать:

\- Вообще-то, ты не намного лучше меня умеешь общаться с людьми. Но у тебя все же внешность привлекательнее, что, я уверен, сыграет нам на руку.

\- Плюс, нам не стоит забывать еще и о Мальчике, Который Выжил. Это тоже может хорошо на нас поработать.

\- Должен признать, я удивлен, что ты даже просто предложил подобное. Учитывая то, как ты постоянно жалуешься на собственную славу.

\- Я ее ненавижу. Но мне придется научиться с этим жить... нам обоим придется. Так что почему бы, как я уже сказал, нам не заставить ее работать на нас, - и Гарри действительно ухмыльнулся.

\- Весьма по-слизерински.

Поттер мотнул головой, перейдя на другую тему:

\- И когда ты планировал закончить свою преподавательскую деятельность?

\- Как только Темный Лорд умрет.

\- Так ты собираешься подать в отставку? Почему ты раньше не упоминал об этом?

Снейп честно не думал, что этим планам суждено осуществиться. Так или иначе.

\- Мы начинаем делить шкуру еще не убитого медведя, не находишь? Ты еще не окончил школу.

\- Два месяца, и я распрощаюсь с ней навсегда. - Помолчав немного, Гарри добавил: - У меня тоже были кое-какие планы на будущее.

Северус не был уверен, что ему понравится то, что он сейчас услышит:

\- И что же ты планировал?

\- Путешествовать, - Гарри выглядел полным энтузиазма, будто уже давно это обдумывал. - Пока не увижу все, что пропустил.

\- И что же ты пропустил? - спросил Снейп, гадая, не стоило ли вместо этого спросить, а что именно Гарри уже видел.

\- Все.

Что означало, что он будет отсутствовать довольно долгое время. В груди Снейпа что-то болезненно сжалось, но он все равно кивнул:

\- Ты планируешь когда-нибудь вернуться?

\- Конечно. Кроме того, я надеялся, что ты поедешь со мной.

Северус не ожидал такого, поэтому просто не знал, что сказать.

\- Я всегда хотел иметь возможность путешествовать, но у меня не было на это ни денег, ни времени. - _У тебя и сейчас нет денег_, - напомнил он себе, невесело усмехнувшись.

\- Как удачно, что у тебя скоро появится богатый муж, - сказав это, Гарри тут же рассмеялся, будто это была весьма удачная шутка.

\- Мальчишка. Ты, определенно, знаешь, как потешить мое эго, - ответил Снейп, больше не беспокоясь об этом.

\- Я стараюсь, - придвинувшись ближе, Гарри коротко поцеловал Северуса. - Это ведь не проблема, да?

Тот в ответ приобнял Поттера:

\- Не глупи.

Отступив на шаг, Гарри залез в свой карман и достал из него монету. Подняв руку Снейпа ладонью вверх, он вложил в нее эту монету.

Оценив жест, Снейп почтительно склонил голову и принял подаренный галеон.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он.

Гарри легко улыбнулся:

\- Так мы собираемся это сделать?

По телу Северуса прошла волна предвкушения:

\- После отбоя. Мы поднимемся в Большой зал и завершим Обряд.

\- Какую версию финального заклинания ты выбрал?

\- Ту, после которой Стол и все его содержимое превратится в Брачный договор, содержащий в себе все, что мы обсуждали в процессе Переговоров. Мы оба должны будем его подписать. После консумации нашей Помолвки. После этого в Зале Регистраций появится официальное подтверждение нашего брака.

Гарри усмехнулся:

\- А после того начнется настоящий ад на земле.

\- Возможно, - Снейп не желал даже думать о том количестве вопиллеров, что он получит за свою смелую выходку. - Однако, это необязательно делать прямо сейчас.

\- Предлагаешь подождать пару месяцев, пока я не закончу обучение? Даже если ты этого хочешь, то я - нет, - Гарри выглядел так, как мог выглядеть только шокированный отказом семнадцатилетний парень.

\- Есть несколько вполне объективных причин подождать.

\- Например? - спросил Поттер, хотя и не желал, чтобы его пытались переубедить.

\- Ты хочешь начать замужнюю жизнь со мной, будучи все еще под моим контролем? - увидев непонимание в глазах мальчишки, Снейп пояснил: - Тебе все равно придется ходить на мои уроки и подчиняться правилам дисциплины.

Гарри обдумал это пару секунд.

\- Думаешь, Дамблдор позволит мне вообще остаться в твоем классе?

\- Профессор Дамблдор, - пару мгновений Северус раздумывал, не снять ли с него баллы, после чего вдруг осознал, насколько абсурдным это будет в их ситуации. - Видишь, о чем я? Я поправляю тебя, даже не задумываясь об этом.

\- Тебе просто придется перестать это делать, когда мы будем не в классе.

Снейп рассмеялся:

\- Думаешь, это будет так легко?

\- Нет, но мне пришлось учиться взаимодействовать с тобой с самого начала Ухаживаний. Поэтому я не жду какого-то особого отношения. Ты же не собираешься пытаться контролировать меня вне класса, да?

\- Я бы мог, - Снейп был вынужден признаться себе, что эта идея не лишена интереса. Но это лишь усложнило бы и без того довольно непростые отношения с Гарри.

Судя по всему, Поттер ему не поверил.

\- Я скажу, если ты начнешь перегибать палку. Знаю, это будет нелегко, но мы можем с этим справиться.

\- Похоже, ты настроен весьма решительно, - запечатлев на губах Гарри еще один поцелуй, он опустил руки. - У тебя есть простая мантия?

Поттер отрицательно покачал головой.

\- У меня есть несколько школьных мантий и одна парадная мантия. Но ничего простого.

\- Я трансфигурирую для тебя одну из моих, - Снейп мысленно пробежался по своему гардеробу, вспоминая, подойдет ли что-нибудь для Гарри.

\- Почему мне нужна именно простая мантия? - спросил он. - О, погоди, ты был одет в очень простую - даже для тебя - мантию, когда вернулся в Большой зал той ночью. И, знаешь, было похоже, что под ней на тебе ничего не было.

\- Не ожидал, что ты окажешься настолько наблюдательным в отношении меня. Особенно тогда, - Снейп был польщен, что Поттер заметил.

\- Я... - внезапно покраснел Гарри.

Северус заткнул его неуклюжие оправдания поцелуем.

\- Давай лучше я пойду и подберу тебе что-нибудь.

\- Вряд ли мне что-то подойдет, - фыркнул Гарри.

\- Мы можем укоротить ее так, чтобы тебе было впору, - Снейп протянул Поттеру ладонь, и тот вложил в нее свою.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Здесь как-то холодно, - пожаловался Гарри, ступив босыми ногами на каменный пол Большого зала. - И совершенно точно дует.

Его мантия доходила до самых щиколоток и немного жала в плечах. Гарри не захотел делать ее короче, учитывая, что у него было - точнее, не было - под ней.

\- Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы согреть тебя после. А сейчас постарайся сосредоточиться на том, зачем мы сюда пришли.

Снейп положил монету Гарри на Стол рядом со своей. Отступив на шаг, он молча поклонился, после чего достал волшебную палочку.

\- Мы произнесем финальное заклинание вместе, - пояснил он, оглянувшись на Поттера.

Кивнув в знак согласия, Гарри достал свою палочку, и оба мага произнесли нужную формулу одновременно.

С мягким хлопком две монеты на Столе слились в одну. После этого Стол и все его содержимое сложилось само с себя. А секундой позже полностью исчезло. Вместо него в воздухе завис тугой сверток пергамента. Протянув руку, Северус поймал его.

Теплые ощущения дома, постоянства, безопасности смешались в почти осязаемый сгусток эмоций в груди Гарри. На этот раз намного сильнее, чем в предыдущие. Глубоко вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и растворился в них, наслаждаясь.

\- Так приятно и хорошо, - прошептал Гарри немного погодя, не желая, чтобы эти ощущения пропадали.

Северус кивнул:

\- Да, согласен.

Гарри с разочарованием почувствовал, что тепло уходит. Но теперь оно не исчезло совсем, что оказалось приятным сюрпризом.

\- Ты всегда будешь знать... - Северус отвел взгляд в сторону, очевидно, будучи не в состоянии закончить предложение.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри, без слов поняв о чем речь. - Думаю, ты чувствуешь то же самое.

\- Я ощущаю тепло твоих чувств ко мне, да, - он протянул Гарри руку, чтобы увести из Большого зала.

\- Я не уверен, насколько больше должен отдавать. По крайней мере, сейчас.

\- Этого вполне достаточно, - серьезно ответил Снейп.

Дойдя до своих комнат, Северус придержал дверь и кивнул, пропуская Гарри вперед. Тот не стал задерживаться в гостиной, сразу же направившись в спальню.

\- Немного самонадеянно, не находишь? - спросил Снейп, предупреждающе сверкнув глазами.

\- Разве? - Гарри надеялся, что со стороны не было видно, как сильно он нервничал. Он, может, уже и не был девственником, но сейчас очень остро ощущал свой недостаток опыта в этом вопросе. С бравадой, которую на самом деле не чувствовал, Гарри наклонился и, схватив край своей мантии, стянул ее с себя через голову. Как только холодный воздух коснулся его голой, немного влажной кожи, он непроизвольно вздрогнул.

\- Какие удобные мантии, - пробежав пальцами по груди Гарри, Северус коротко поцеловал его в губы, после чего тоже скинул свою.

Гарри окинул его внимательным взглядом. Он не знал, чего именно ожидал, но, даже будучи таким тонким, Снейп не казался тощим. Скорее жилистый, чем мускулистый, он производил впечатление готового к атаке взведенного лука, а не хрупкой тонкостенной вазы, до которой даже дотрагиваться страшно. Северус никогда не был красавцем, но он всегда оказывался рядом, когда Гарри требовалась помощь. А для него это значило гораздо больше смазливости.

\- Так... эм... как мы должны это сделать? - Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки загорелись румянцем. - То есть...

\- Подтверждением консумации, - произнес Снейп так, будто ведет очередной урок в классе, - может быть любой сексуальный контакт между нами. - Помолчав, он посмотрел Гарри в глаза: - Чего бы ты хотел?

Гарри почувствовал, как от взгляда Северуса его кровяное давление резво скакнуло вверх.

\- Я хочу тебя. Я хочу взять тебя, а потом чтобы ты взял меня, - отчаянно покраснев, Гарри не мог поверить, что только что сказал это вслух.

\- Думаю, это мы можем организовать. Я хочу того же, - произнес Северус низким, очень сексуальным - на взгляд Гарри - голосом.

\- Взять меня? - у Поттера шумело в ушах от собственного зашкаливающего сердцебиения, дыхание его сбилось. - Или ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя?

\- И то, и другое.

\- О, хорошо, - потянувшись к Северусу, Гарри приник к нему всем телом и довольно вздохнул. Прижавшись губами к основанию его шеи в поцелуе, он почувствовал как тот вздрогнул.

Ладони Гарри скользнули вниз вдоль обнаженного тела Северуса, и обхватив широко расставленными пальцами полушария ягодиц, несильно их сжал. Подавшись навстречу ласкающим рукам, Снейп шумно выдохнул от неожиданности и удовольствия.

Приподняв лицо Гарри за подбородок, он вовлек его в долгий, неспешный поцелуй. Когда же язык Северуса скользнул в податливый рот, Гарри не смог сдержать стона, неосознанно открывая губы шире, поощряя тем самым на дальнейшие исследования. Ему нравилось чувствовать руки Северуса, блуждающие по его телу, а язык - у себя во рту. Получив-таки то, что так долго ждал, Гарри едва не тонул в удовольствии, желая получить все и прямо сейчас же.

Но он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро, поэтому заставил себя немного успокоиться и сбавить темп. Чуть отстранившись, Гарри взял Северуса за руку и подвел к кровати. Скинув с нее покрывало и взобравшись прямо на одеяло, он поманил его к себе, улыбаясь ему при этом - как он считал - самой непристойной из своих улыбок.

В ответной улыбке Северуса было море страсти и, что было несколько удивительно для Гарри, не меньше нежности. Улегшись рядом, Снейп склонился было над ним, но вдруг опрокинул Гарри на спину, усевшись на его бедра верхом. В силу некоторой угловатости, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы найти удобную для обоих позицию.

Желание пробегало по телу Гарри небольшими электрическими разрядами при каждом прикосновении или скольжении кожи о кожу. Невольно в его голове пробежала мысль о том, как можно получать столько удовольствия от простых прикосновений? Кожа Северуса на ощупь была бесподобна, а его поза, на взгляд Гарри, и того лучше. Естественный запах мужчины дурманил голову, а вкус - сводил с ума. Просто-таки услада для всех органов чувств. И Гарри впитывал всё, не имея возможности (или желания) насытиться.

Губы Северуса - горячие и искушающие - медленно продвигались вниз по груди Гарри. Когда же он остановился, не спеша опуститься туда, где удовольствие Гарри было бы особо острым, тот не смог сдержать жалобного стона.

Полу-осознанно дернув вверх бедрами, он понадеялся, что Северус поймет намек.

Он он не понял. А просто поднял голову и усмехнулся:

\- А ты нетерпелив, Гарри. Возможно, сейчас самое время для того, чтобы кое-чему тебя поучить.

Гарри эта идея не показалась особо привлекательной.

\- Думаешь, у тебя получится?

\- Вот и выясним, так ведь?

\- У меня есть выбор?

На губах Снейпа заиграла улыбка, полная порочного обещания:

\- О, нет, думаю, нет, - наклонившись, Северус не спеша провел языком по внутренней поверхности бедра Гарри. Поттер закрыл глаза, позволяя себе утонуть в ощущениях, надеясь, что сможет пережить все "пытки", что запланировал для него Снейп.

После бедра, вместо того, чтобы переместиться выше, Северус спустился к коленям Гарри и пощекотал кончиком языка под одним из них. Гарри всхлипнул. Кто бы мог подумать, что у него там настолько чувствительная кожа?

В какой-то момент Гарри начало казаться, что Северус поставил себе целью жизни отыскать все эрогенные зоны на его теле. К его удивлению, оказалось довольно мало участков, что откликались на ласку губами или пальцами, или на легкое покусывание зубами.

Когда же Северус в очередной раз аккуратно прошелся вдоль бедра Гарри, не задевая ничего "лишнего", тот, не пытаясь сдержаться, громко взмолился:

\- Пожалуйста!

\- Рано, - коротко бросил Снейп и, перевернув Поттера на живот, прижался губами к его загривку, а после слегка прикусил его.

Гарри едва не подавился вырвавшимся из его горла стоном. Даже несмотря на то, что Северус продолжал дразнить его, он еще никогда не ощущал себя так хорошо, так ошеломительно хорошо от, в общем-то, простых прикосновений, хотя и необычных.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторил он свою мольбу, надеясь одновременно на снисхождение и продолжение мук.

\- Терпение, - в голосе Северуса слышалось столько веселья, что Гарри даже задумался о том, чтобы обидеться.

Но после Снейп сделал своим языком нечто невероятное: он скользнул в его тело так, как никто не делал с ним раньше. Гарри вскрикнул от неожиданности и удовольствия, прошившего его тело насквозь. Он не мог поверить в то, что Северус сейчас это делал, как и в то, что подобное могло быть так приятно, а еще он сомневался в том, что сможет все это пережить. Все его тело ощущалось словно растворившимся в полном и абсолютном блаженстве.

И тут Северус подключил свои голосовые связки, принявшись низко рычать. Гарри буквально захныкал от шквала ощущений, осознавая, что в который раз за очень короткое время изведал доселе неизвестные высоты наслаждения. А когда вокруг его изнывающего члена сомкнулись тонкие пальцы, лаская его в характерной манере, его сознание не выдержало, и, кончив до россыпи звездочек перед глазами, он выпал из реальности.

Когда же, все еще загнанно дыша, Гарри открыл глаза, первым, что он увидел, было заслуженно самодовольное выражение на лице Северуса.

Спустя пару минут, переведя немного дух, Гарри решил ответить Северусу той же монетой, начав уже свое собственное исследование. Опрокинув его на спину, Гарри принялся составлять свою карту тела Северуса, изучая его грудь и живот языком. Звуки, что вылетали из приоткрытого рта Северуса, посылали целые снопы мурашек по спине Гарри, заставляя чувствовать себя почти так же хорошо, как, он надеялся, в данную минуту чувствовал себя сам Северус.

Он так же медленно опускался вниз, прислушиваясь к каждому едва уловимому изменению в дыхании, ловя каждую пробегающую по телу дрожь, запоминая, что именно нравилось Северусу больше всего. Подобное развенчивание образа Снейпа - холодного, бесчувственного ублюдка, - хотя и только перед ним, рождало в груди Гарри особый трепет. Он уже понял, что скорая развязка - это не то, чего бы хотелось им обоим. Наоборот, он собирался растянуть процесс максимально долго. Точно так же, как до этого сделал сам Северус.

С демонстративной медленностью Гарри изучил каждый дюйм на теле Северуса, находя, к собственному удивлению, что его вкус ему нравится даже больше запаха. Закончив терзать его соски, Гарри переместился на живот, проследив линию роста волос языком до самого низа.

Северус извивался под ним, почти неосознанно подаваясь бедрами навстречу и прижимаясь к нему в поисках хоть какого-то облегчения.

\- Ну же, не тяни, Гарри, - простонал Снейп, когда Гарри принялся водить губами по его бедрам вверх и вниз.

\- А я думал, что ты у нас отличаешься терпением.

Северус не ответил, и Гарри, игнорируя свое собственное возбуждение, продолжил делать то, что и раньше. Он наслаждался процессом. Как и сам Северус, несмотря на все его жалобы.

Когда Снейп начал задыхаться и умолять, почти теряя контроль над собой, Гарри накрыл головку его члена губами. Это была одна из немногих вещей, в которой у него имелся некоторый опыт. Так что он собирался насладиться действом сполна. Он медленно неглубоко втягивал самый кончик в рот, просто дразня, смакуя вкус и запах Северуса.

После нескольких бесконечно долгих минут, Снейп не выдержал и, так и не получив желаемого, разочарованно всхлипнул. Сжалившись, Гарри взял его в рот на всю длину и издал низкий рык. Без каких-либо ухищрений или наигранности Северус издал громкий стон и, пробормотав имя Гарри, без предупреждения кончил ему глубоко в горло.

Дрожь удовольствия прошла по телу Гарри, и, улыбнувшись, он подтянулся выше, желая видеть лицо Северуса, когда тот придет в себя.

\- Все хорошо? - спросил он, когда в глазах Снейпа появилась осмысленность.

Легкая улыбка и кивок были ему ответом. Но и этого было достаточно. Гарри почувствовал себя королем Вселенной. Видеть подобное выражение на лице Северуса было для Гарри особым видом удовольствия.

Выждав еще несколько минут, чтобы Снейп смог немного успокоиться, Гарри перевернул его на живот. Одобрительно хмыкнув, он раздвинул ноги. Сам вид такого Северуса, как и то, с какой легкостью он предложил себя Гарри, едва не заставили его кончить. Он хотел Северуса так сильно, что его едва не трясло от потребности прямо сейчас же войти в него.

Вытянув руку, Гарри призвал к себе смазку.

\- У меня давно никого не было, так что не стоит с этим экономить, - отозвался Снейп.

\- Не беспокойся, я не сделаю тебе больно.

\- Вот и проверим.

Так аккуратно, как только мог, Гарри подготовил его, заняв при этом намного больше времени, чем, вероятно, обычно требовалось, раз уж сам Северус принялся ворчать о его медлительности.

Первое неглубокое проникновение было потрясающим, и Гарри очень боялся опозориться, даже не начав двигаться. Выждав пару мгновений и сделав глубокий вздох (плюс пару "охлаждающих" образов), Гарри почувствовал, как Северус расслабился под его напором, и вошел уже на всю глубину.

Для Гарри это было словно попасть домой, будто тело Северуса приветствовало его каждым движением навстречу. Его желали, даже не так, больше - в нем нуждались, как в чем-то первостепенном. Будто одно его существование дарило Снейпу то, что никто больше в мире не мог ему дать. Гарри не знал, верит ли сам своим собственным мыслям - уж слишком они были причудливыми, - а после еще нескольких движений это перестало быть важным.

Северус отчаянно стонал, с силой подаваясь назад, навстречу каждому толчку. Оба двигались словно по спирали, навстречу жару, свету и неземному блаженству. Гарри почувствовал, что его накрывает чистое, ничем не замутненное счастье. Наклонившись вперед, он обнял Северуса поперек груди:

\- Кончи для меня, - прошептал он ему на ухо. - Сейчас же.

Снейп издал долгий, полный страсти полу-стон полу-рык и сделал, что было сказано, залив горячей вязкой спермой руку Гарри.

Вдохновленный реакцией Северуса, а так же теряясь в собственном ярком удовольствии, Гарри ухватил Снейпа за бедра и еще несколько раз с силой вошел в него, после чего уже сам сорвался в оргазм, растворяясь в захлестнувшим его с головой блаженстве.

Спустя какое-то время открыв глаза, Гарри все еще ощущал разделенную на двоих послеоргазменную дрожь во всем теле. И улыбнулся Северусу:

\- Теперь ты мой.

В глазах Снейпа мелькнул озорной огонек:

\- А ты, оказывается, еще тот собственник, да?

\- Слишком поздно что-то менять, - по выражению лица Северуса, Гарри понял, что тот и не желает ничего подобного.

\- В отличии от тебя, я с самого начала и не пытался, - он провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Гарри. - Уже поздно, а у нас обоих завтра с утра уроки.

Нехотя Гарри поднялся с постели. Ему нужно было сходить в туалет. Уже в ванной комнате он заодно принял быстрый душ, полностью игнорируя непристойные замечания говорящего зеркала. Закончив, он захватил с собой кусок влажной ткани, чтобы почистить Северуса.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил тот после. - Неожиданная забота от тебя.

Гарри прижался к нему, обняв:

\- Надеюсь, я все же знаю, как надо заботиться о своем любовнике, - и провел ладонью вдоль тела Северуса.

\- Даже более того, - невнятно ответил Снейп.

Поцеловав его в макушку, Гарри закрыл глаза и позволил себе наконец провалиться в сон.

* * *

Северус постепенно всплывал в реальный мир. Непривычные чувства тепла, уюта и довольства разлились по всему телу. И уж совсем непривычными были сильные руки его любовника, что обхватывали его поперек тела. Даже не так, не любовника - мужа.

Эта мысль заставила полностью прийти в себя. Стараясь совсем не шевелиться, несмотря на подступившую панику, он все же наслаждался ленивой истомой, заполнявшей его по самую макушку. С нею он пока был не готов расстаться. А еще ему требовалось время, чтобы все это осознать и разложить по полочкам. Желательно до того, как ему придется посмотреть Гарри в лицо.

\- Я почти что слышу твои мысли, Северус, - теплое дыхание Поттера овеяло его ухо.

Снейп вздрогнул.

\- Так ты в конце концов решил называть меня по имени.

\- Угум... Думаю, после всего, что случилось ночью, это вполне уместно.

Как-то это прозвучало совсем не в стиле Гарри, по мнению Северуса.

\- С каких это пор тебя это волнует?

\- Я уже говорил, что не собираюсь пользоваться преимуществами, полученными в результате Ухаживаний. И я не шутил.

_Похоже на то._ Уважение Северуса к мальчишке поднялось еще на несколько пунктов вверх. Но он так ничего и не ответил.

Наклонив голову ближе, Гарри вонзил свои зубы в загривок Северуса и прикусил. Но отпустил до того, как боль стала слишком сильной, а после лизнул по оставшемуся следу. Его руки в это время отправились в путешествие вниз по телу Северуса.

Когда те добрались до ягодиц, Снейп уже сам подался им навстречу.

\- Хочешь быть сверху? Или уступишь мне? - все так же на ухо спросил Гарри и вновь лизнул вдоль загривка Снейпа.

\- Уступаю, - кивнул Северус и закрыл глаза. Сейчас он был готов позволить Гарри главенствовать в постели, если ему этого так уж хочется.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он и опрокинул Северуса на живот. После чего скинул одеяло на пол. От холодного воздуха кожа Снейпа тут же покрылась мурашками.

Медленно, почти томно Гарри сдвинул волосы Северуса в сторону и поцеловал его в затылок, потом немного ниже и ниже, не обходя вниманием своих губ и языка ни один выпирающий позвонок.

\- Ммм... - едва не мурлыкал Северус, вжимаясь в постель всем телом. Движения языка Гарри были на удивление чуткими и странным образом возбуждающими. Северус никогда всерьез не считал спину одной из своих эрогенных зон, но, определенно, это утверждение стоило пересмотреть. Зажмурившись сильнее, он полностью отдался ощущениям, отодвигая все прочее на задний план. Если бы Гарри проявлял такое внимание к деталям и в учебе, то точно был бы на уровне Грейнджер, если не выше.

Путь проделанный языком Гарри вниз, до своей конечной цели, не занял много времени. Северус улыбнулся в подушку, что сжимал в руках. Каким, однако, любопытным мальчиком оказался его новоиспеченный муж. Исследуя новые горизонты, Гарри открыл своему взгляду самые потаенные места, попробовал их на вкус и на ощупь, используя все тот же юркий язык, губы и даже немного зубы. Ощущения захлестывали Северуса быстрее, чем он мог их осознать. Из его горла вырывались стоны мольбы о пощаде, а так же удивления и восхищения такой смелостью.

Похоже, Гарри получал не меньше удовольствия от процесса, продолжая свои "пытки" до тех пор, пока Северус совершенно не потерялся в наслаждении. Он бесконтрольно стонал, извивался и едва не скулил, находясь на грани и прося об освобождении.

Мерлин, как же ему нравилось то, что делал с ним Гарри: ощущение его губ на коже, едва ли не болезненное проникновение языка в его тело, сжимающиеся с нужной силой зубы, и все прочее, связанное с его прикосновениями. Все это просто потрясающе. Он никогда этим не насытится. Он уже любит все это. Даже больше, вдруг осознал Северус, он любит самого Гарри.

_О, черт,_ \- возникла в его голове следующая мысль, в то время как туман возбуждения начал развеиваться. - _Откуда это взялось?_

\- Что? - спросил обеспокоенно Гарри, приподняв голову.

Не было ни единого шанса объяснить все так, чтобы не выставить себя в жалком свете, поэтому Северус просто коротко выдохнул:

\- Ничего. Продолжай. Сейчас же.

Поколебавшись пару секунд, Гарри вернулся к своему занятию.

Крепко сжав веки, Северус силой изгнал из головы непрошеную мысль, отрицая даже просто такую возможность. _Все дело в фантастическом сексе. Да, именно в нем. И никак иначе._

Когда язык Гарри проник в тело Северуса, тот расслабился и позволил себе вновь погрузиться в волны наслаждения с головой.

И когда до развязки оставалось совсем немного, Гарри снова остановился.

Северус хмуро посмотрел на него через плечо:

\- Даже не думай сейчас останавливаться.

\- И не мечтал об этом, - ответил Гарри, призывая смазку.

Пока Гарри подготавливал его пальцами, Северус вновь уткнулся лицом в подушку и затих. Вскоре, благодарение богам, пальцы сменились кое-чем посущественнее. Волна жара и боли опалила низ его спины и прошла вверх по позвоночнику. Несмотря на ночную активность, его тело еще не привыкло к подобному. Хотя он искренне надеялся, что это довольно скоро изменится. Ему нравилось то чувство заполненности, что появлялось после того, как напряженные внутренние мышцы наконец расслаблялись.

Каждое движение внутрь сопровождалось россыпью искр, пробегающих по нервным окончаниям. Перед его зажмуренными глазами взрывались целые фейерверки.

\- Сильнее, - низко простонал Северус и двинулся навстречу Гарри. - И быстрее.

Сквозь марево нарастающего удовольствия, он услышал тихий смех за спиной.

Пот катил с него градом, пока Северус с силой подавался навстречу все ускоряющимся толчкам Гарри. Пока наслаждение не стало едва ли не невыносимым. Но не для него. Приняв его полностью, Северус охотно отдал себя ему, позволяя без остатка переплавить в нечто совершенно новое. Возможно, он даже кричал, он не мог сказать наверняка, разве что, что Гарри привел его туда, где он никогда не бывал раньше. Туда, куда вновь, он был уверен, лишь Гарри смог бы найти дорогу.

После того, как оба немного отдышались, Гарри почистил обоих и, накрывшись поднятым одеялом, свернулся около него, обняв. Парой минут позже он уже негромко сопел Северусу в ухо.

А Северус все никак не мог уснуть. Его ум прокручивал недавно открывшиеся факты. В тишине комнаты, будучи полностью удовлетворен отличным сексом, он уже не мог их игнорировать.

Это была правда.

Как же он мог оказаться настолько глуп, чтобы влюбиться в Гарри? Ему было даже любопытно, можно ли оказаться в еще более жалком положении, нежели сейчас. Сломленный, покрытый шрамами, старый глупец, влюбившийся в несмышленого школьника. Ну, хорошо, возможно, он еще не так уж и стар, а Гарри - не несмышлен, но это не делает ситуацию менее унизительной.

Но вместо того, чтобы ругать себя за подобное безрассудство, которое, вне всякого сомнения, лишь усилится с годами, он решил обдумать, что же ему делать с этим дальше. Не много, пришел к неутешительному выводу Северус. Они оба застряли подле друг друга.

Гарри будет рядом с ним еще какое-то время, а после пойдет своей дорогой. Найдет себе кого-нибудь помоложе и приятнее в общении. Он не любит Северуса. Он так ему и сказал. Поэтому Северус решил просто наслаждаться тем временем, что ему отпущено, а когда придет пора отпустить Гарри - постараться его не убить.

Он пытался убедить себя в том, что не будет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы заставлять Гарри возвращаться в их общий дом из-за чувства долга. Это не пойдет на пользу ни одному из них.

\- Северус, что случилось? - сонно спросил Гарри и поцеловал его в плечо.

\- Ничего. Спи, - грубее, чем планировал, ответил Северус. Но уж лучше так, чем Гарри поймет, как он расстроен.

\- Не раньше, чем ты расскажешь, что тебя беспокоит, - им точно надо будет что-то сделать с этим гриффиндорским упрямством.

Но уже не сейчас.

\- Спи. У нас обоих завтра уроки с самого утра, - произнес Северус уже в типичной для него профессорской манере.

Гарри лишь крепче обнял его.

\- И так уже утро, а этот тон на меня больше не действует. Так что почему бы тебе просто не рассказать мне, в чем дело?

Северус не собирался рассказывать ему правду. Он просто не мог этого сделать. Поэтому, ничего не ответив, он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что все же сможет уснуть.

\- Это тоже не поможет.

\- Поможет. Оставь меня в покое, - огрызнулся Северус и отвернулся от него.

Но Гарри был не намерен его отпускать, поэтому, придвинувшись к нему вплотную, вновь обнял его поперек груди.

\- Хорошо, если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, как насчет того, чтобы обсудить кое-что другое?

Снейп резко распахнул глаза:

\- Что ты задумал?

\- Я хочу завтра переехать сюда, к тебе.

\- И с чего ты решил, что я соглашусь? - об этом он ни разу даже и не задумывался. А сейчас, когда Гарри это озвучил, он уже предвидел множество вытекающих проблем.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мы стали настоящей парой. И думаю, что должны жить вместе с самого начала. Все-таки, мы уже женаты, - в голосе Гарри звучала уверенность в своем решении.

\- А ты не будешь скучать по друзьям?

Гарри покачал головой:

\- Я буду с ними видеться. И буду все так же приходить в общую гостиную, но я все равно хочу жить с тобой с первого же дня замужества.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - _И это еще мягко сказано. Только дистанцирование может спасти меня от полного краха._

\- Северус, - Гарри не собирался сдаваться так просто, - ты говоришь мне нет?

_Я говорю? А могу ли я вообще ему отказать?_ Северус вздохнул так тяжело, что можно было не сомневаться, что это означало полную его капитуляцию.

\- Нет. Я всего лишь сказал, что это плохая идея.

\- Чудесно. Утром я сообщу домовикам, чтобы перенесли мои вещи сюда.

Северусу иногда начинало казаться, что Гарри просто невозможно переубедить или как-то остановить. Он хотел было вызвать в себе раздражение по этому поводу, но просто не смог.

\- Делай, как хочешь. Но потом. А сейчас - спать.

Гарри вновь его поцеловал, после чего закрыл глаза. Северус сделал то же самое, гадая про себя, когда же это он успел потерять контроль над своей же жизнью.

* * *

В следующих раз Снейп проснулся от звука потревоженных охранных чар на входной двери. Он с трудом перевернулся на спину. Вчерашняя вечерняя, да и ночная, активность отдавалась сейчас болью в ожиданных (и даже в неожиданных) местах, из-за чего Северус не смог сдержать тихого оха и поморщился. Пока решал, что же ему стоит сделать, сигнал повторился.

Рядом с ним недовольно заворчал Гарри:

\- Не хочу никуда идти.

\- Тебе все равно придется. У нас сегодня еще уроки.

Гарри открыл один глаз, потом второй, и огляделся в поисках часов.

\- У нас еще куча времени.

\- Нет. Уже почти пора вставать, - Северус выбрался из кровати и надел халат, после чего вышел в гостиную.

Подойдя ко входу, он открыл дверь:

\- Директор? Чем обязан такой чести? - Снейп старался сохранить официальный тон, несмотря на поднимающееся раздражение на столь ранее вторжение в его комнаты.

\- Я заметил, что этим утром из Большого зала пропал Ритуальный стол, - осторожно начал Дамблдор, хотя в его голосе слышались нотки надежды. - Полагаю, вы с Гарри прислушались к разумным доводам...

\- И разорвали Помолвку? - закончил Северус с едва заметной угрозой в голосе. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы директор сказал сейчас что-нибудь, о чем будет очень жалеть в будущем.

Дамблдор пристально всмотрелся в лицо Северуса, после чего в его глазах отразилось разочарование.

\- Гарри не было в своей кровати этой ночью. Я подумал, что, возможно...

\- Я знаю, где он был? - спросил Снейп, и раньше, чем смог что-либо ответить, он услышал скрип открывающейся двери в свою спальню.

\- Я здесь. Что-то не так, директор? - подошел Гарри к старшим магам. На нем был второй халат Северуса. Шелковый.

Он доходил ему до лодыжек, и ласкал его ноги и тело именно так, как хотел бы сам Северус. В его голове тут же возникло несколько очень возбуждающих образов... _Нет, я не буду думать об этом сейчас, не в присутствии Дамблдора, стоящего прямо передо мной._

\- Вам еще что-то нужно, директор?

\- Ты провел здесь ночь? - спросил Дамблдор Гарри. - Добровольно?

\- Да, - Поттер сложил руки на груди, уставившись на директора исподлобья. - Вас что-то не устраивает?

\- Как ты прекрасно знаешь, сексуальные связи между учителями и студентами строго запрещены.

\- Разве что они не женаты, - любезно добавил Северус.

\- Ты не мог... - Дамблдор выглядел по-настоящему потрясенным. - Почему?

Без намека на сожаление в лице или позе, Гарри посмотрел на Северуса:

\- Потому, что захотел.

Директора это явно не впечатлило:

\- Ты так уверен в том, чего хочешь, Гарри? А что будет десять лет спустя? Или двадцать? Ты связал себя с профессором Снейпом на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Я это знаю, - раздраженно ответил Гарри. - И если я говорю, что знаю, что делаю, в моих словах можно не сомневаться.

\- Если вы не верите ему, то поверьте мне. Я знаю, что будет для Гарри лучше всего, - уставился Северус на директора, одновременно испытывая удивление и обиду из-за отсутствия доверия.

На какую-то долю секунды, в глазах Гарри мелькнуло искреннее удивление, после чего он согласно кивнул:

\- Я верю Сн... Северусу. И вы тоже можете. У вас нет причин сомневаться в нем.

Слова защиты и доверия, идущие от Гарри, значили для Северуса во много раз больше, чем он готов был когда-либо признать.

\- Я знаю, чего он хочет, и что ему нужно. Я думаю, что мы подходим друг другу.

Дамблдор вновь пристально посмотрел Гарри в глаза:

\- И ты удовлетворен таким положением вещей?

\- Да, - во взгляде, как и в голосе, Гарри была непоколебимая уверенность. - Очень даже удовлетворен.

Северус подавил в себе желание усмехнуться:

\- А вы удовлетворены, директор?

\- Должен, разве нет? - директор, явно не был счастлив в связи со сложившейся ситуацией. Ни в малейшей степени. - Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы у тебя был выбор.

\- Вы и сами знаете, что все будет хорошо, директор. Но вот выбора-то у меня никогда и не было. Я не выбирал быть Мальчиком, Который Выжил. Я не выбирал быть Избранным волшебного сообщества. Я не выбирал провести свое детство под постоянной опасностью быть убитым всем нам известным монстром. И я уж точно не выбирал тратить все свое свободное время на подготовку к достижению общей высшей цели, включающей необходимость убийства, - на одном дыхании выдал Гарри.

Северус положил ладони ему на плечи, поддерживая его морально, как только мог.

\- Но я выбрал Северуса. Он - один из немногих выборов, что мне вообще позволено было сделать. Вы не сможете забрать его у меня, - этот собственнический тон каждый раз приводил Северуса в некое состояние восторга. Он шагнул ближе к Поттеру, едва не прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Дамблдор как-то внезапно стал выглядеть на все свои немалые годы:

\- Извини, если я заставил тебя верить, что...

\- Нет, - вскинул Гарри руку в протестующем жесте. - Я сделал то, что должен был. Но я не выбирал этого.

Дамблдор умолк на несколько долгих минут.

\- Я оповещу остальных о вашем браке сегодня во время обеда.

\- И об изменении имени, - добавил Снейп.

Директор кивнул, будучи совершенно не удивлен этому.

\- Документы уже подписаны?

\- Еще нет. Мы только что проснулись и не успели их подписать.

\- Тогда, я оставлю вас, чтобы вы могли закончить. - Уже на пути к двери, он оглянулся: - Я прослежу, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь подменил этим утром. Так что вы оба сможете остаться здесь до обеда.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но Северус упреждающе сжал его плечо:

\- Спасибо, директор, - кивнул Снейп, после чего Дамблдор вышел в коридор.

\- Почему ты не дал мне сказать?

\- Это было бы бесполезно. Мы и так его разочаровали. И нет смысла в том, чтобы тыкать его в это носом.

Гарри опустил взгляд и вздохнул:

\- Похоже, ты прав... Северус.

\- Конечно, прав.

\- Ты и в самом деле знаешь, что мне нужно? - во взгляде Гарри была явная провокация.

\- Да, думаю, что знаю.

\- И что же? - в голосе Гарри внезапно появились неуверенные нотки.

Северус не был особо хорош в подобном, но ему же никто не мешает хотя бы попытаться:

\- Тебе нужна безопасность. Стабильная обстановка, чтобы иметь возможность повзрослеть...

\- Я и так уже взрослый, - возмущенно прервал его Гарри - в той манере, которая обычно присуща именно не до конца повзрослевшим семнадцатилетним юнцам.

С трудом пересилив себя, чтобы не ответить на подобный комментарий, Северус глубоко вздохнул. Он не хотел обижать Гарри сегодня, но...

\- Я думаю, что тебе необходимо еще немного "подрасти". Но я помогу тебе, так что...

\- Ты и очередная толпа нянек? - Гарри упрямо сложил руки на груди, готовый отстаивать свою позицию до последнего.

Северус был не в настроении ругаться. Вместо этого он подошел к Гарри в плотную и крепко обнял его. Но после этого сделал небольшой шаг назад, не опуская руки:

\- Хорошо, возможно, я неправильно выразился. Однако, тебе все равно еще нужно время, чтобы достичь полной зрелости.

После смены слова Гарри сначала немного смягчился, а после - рассмеялся.

\- Что еще?

Снейп и так знал, что увяз полностью, поэтому решил не мелочиться и просто плыть по течению.

\- Тебе нужен человек, что будет рядом с тобой вне зависимости от того, на сколько глупые и безрассудные вещи ты будешь вытворять, - продолжил перечислять Северус. - Тот, кому ты можешь верить. Тот, кто будет заботиться о тебе.

Лицо Гарри вдруг расплылось в широкой счастливой улыбке. Похоже, он наконец-таки услышал то, что хотел.

\- А ты прав. Мне все это нужно.

\- Звучит так, будто ты удивлен.

\- Знаешь, если ты сможешь все это мне дать, я ведь могу в тебя и влюбиться.

\- О, какой ужас, моветон, - ответил Снейп, деланно нахмурившись. - Быть влюбленным в собственного супруга. Как ты сможешь это пережить?

\- Уверен, я найду способ, - Гарри игриво толкнул Северуса в плечо и подставил губы для поцелуя.

В течение некоторого времени в комнате воцарилась относительная тишина. Им ведь не надо никуда идти этим утром...

\- И каков шанс, что мои будущие чувства будут ответными? - несмотря на браваду в голосе, Гарри немного опасался ответа.

\- О, уверен, что шанс очень велик, - ответил Северус с сарказмом, оставляя за собой возможность свести все к шутке, если понадобится. Хотя, похоже, это вряд ли пригодится. Сжав Гарри в крепких объятиях, он смачно поцеловал его в губы.

~Конец~


End file.
